GREEN DAYLIGHT
by JUST HAEHYUK
Summary: [UPDATE] Rahasia gelap yang paling menakutkan adalah kebencian yang disembunyikan di balik senyuman penuh cinta. HAEHYUK /REMAKE/GS/DRAMA/RnR Please?
1. Chapter 1

PEMBUNUH CAHAYA

.

.

© Santhy Agatha

.

REMAKE!

.

HAEHYUK

.

.

Cast : Lee Donghae - Lee Hyukjae - Cho Kyuhyun - Lee Sungmin

.

Warning : Genderswirch for Hyukjae/Sungmin | REMAKE.

.

.

Note : Aku tekankan sekali lagi ini adalah FF REMAKE. Cerita ini aslinya HANYA MILIK 'SANTHY AGATHA' Seorang penulis Novel terhebat. Aku hanya mengganti nama pemeran saja dgn HaeHyuk.

.

Enjoy ~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lee Hyukjae - [ Green Daylight ] "Pembunuh Cahaya"

Gadis yang lembut dan tenang, pemilik toko bunga dan tanaman, selalu memanfaatkan waktu makan siangnya dengan menghirup teh hijau yang panas, untuk menguatkan dirinya menghadapi perkawinannya yang menyesakkan dada.

.

.

.

.

"Hai" Ketika lelaki itu mendekatinya, Hyukjae menatapnya dengan bingung, lelaki itu tidak seharusnya berada di sini.

Dengan setelan serba hitam, rambut yang disisir rapi ke belakang dan penampilan yang luar biasa elegan, dia seharusnya berada di luar sana bersama para tamu yang berkelas itu. Tetapi entah tersesat atau bagaimana lelaki itu bisa menemukan jalannya kemari, di ruangan belakang dekat gudang tempat Hyukjae membereskan pot-pot bunga dan berbagai macam tanaman serta beberapa karung tanah bersama pegawainya untuk dinaikkan ke dalam truk pick up mereka.

"Apakah anda tersesat?"

Hyukjae bertanya pelan, lalu menepiskan tanah dari bajunya. Dia mengangkat beberapa pupuk tadi dan itu mengenai pakaiannya, penampilannya pasti sangat bau dan berantakan tetapi lelaki itu tampaknya tidak peduli. Dia mengembangkan senyuman yang luar biasa manis.

"Aku sengaja ke bagian belakang untuk mencari siapa di balik tanaman indah yang membuat pesta ala taman terbuka untuk perusahaanku berhasil."

Perusahaanku? Oke. Jadi lelaki ini adalah pemilik perusahaan yang kebetulan menyewa mereka untuk menyediakan stok tanaman bagi dekorator taman terkenal yang mendekor pesta mewah ala taman terbuka milik perusahaan itu.

"Saya menyediakan tanaman sesuai spesifikasi yang diminta oleh dekorator anda, dan dia mempunyai standar yang tinggi dalam menentukan jenis tanaman apa yang harus dipasangnya di depan. Keindahan dekorasi pesta di depan murni karena tangan emas dekorator anda." Hyukjae tersenyum merendah.

Sementara lelaki itu mengernyitkan matanya tampak tidak setuju.

"Tidak, dekoratorku tidak akan berhasil kalau kau tidak menyediakan tanaman berkelas tinggi. Aku bahkan masih 3terkagum-kagum akan keindahan varietas anggrek berwarna warni yang menghiasi bagian depan taman."

"Anggrek memang salah satu produk andalan rumah kaca kami." Mata Hyukjae berbinar, matanya memang selalu berbinar kalau membicarakan tentang bunga anggrek. Dia menumbuhkan tanaman itu dan merawatnya dengan tangannya sendiri, seperti seorang ibu yang menunggu dengan penuh kasih sang bayi tumbuh berkembang dan menjadi remaja yang cantik jelita.

"Dan yang pasti dirawat dengan sepenuh hati." Lelaki itu melemparkan tatapan memuji yang membuat pipi Hyukjae memerah. Lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya,

"Kenalkan, aku Lee Donghae, pemilik Green Enterprises. Teman-temanku memanggilku Donghae"

Hyukjae menyambut uluran tangan lelaki itu, terpesona.

"Lee Hyukjae" Jawabnya dengan suara pelan dan ragu. Lelaki itu tampak ingin berkata-kata, tetapi kemudian salah satu pegawainya muncul di belakangnya. Dari percakapan mereka, Hyukjae mendengar bahwa ada tamu penting yang sudah datang di pesta di depan. Lelaki itu lalu melemparkan tatapan penuh permintaan maaf kepada Hyukjae,

"Maafkan aku, sebenarnya aku masih ingin bercakap-cakap denganmu, mungkin nanti di lain kesempatan." Dia melemparkan senyuman yang sopan lalu membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan Hyukjae.

Tanpa sadar Hyukjae menghela napas panjang, aura lelaki itu tampak begitu mengintimidasi dan membuatnya tanpa sadar menahan napas dengan jantung berdebar. Dia lelaki yang tampan dan yang pasti luar biasa kaya. Green Enterprises adalah perusahaan perkebunan dan pengolahan kelapa sawit yang cukup terkenal, mereka juga sudah mengembangkan diri menjadi penghasil produk-produk kemasan yang berbahan kelapa sawit.

"Hyukjae, sudah semua?" rekan kerjanya sekaligus sahabatnya, Kyuhyun membangunkannya dari lamunannya,

"Kalau semua sudah beres, kita bisa pulang sekarang"

"Sudah beres semua." Jawab Hyukjae cepat, lalu mengibaskan kembali kotoran tanah dan pupuk dari bajunya, dan naik ke kursi penumpang mobil pick up mereka. Kyuhyun menyusul kemudian dan menjalankan mobilnya, pulang ke rumah Hyukjae.

Rumah Hyukjae adalah rumah mungil yang terletak di pinggiran kota yang dingin dan berbukit, tetapi memiliki halaman yang sangat luas. Di tempat itu, Hyukjae melanjutkan merawat dan mengembangkan seluruh tanaman yang ada di rumah kaca warisan Ibunya. Rumah kaca itu besar, dengan berbagai macam varietas tanaman dan bunga hias yang indah.

Anggrek adalah jenis yang paling banyak di sana, karena anggrek adalah bunga kesukaan Ibunya. Setelah lulus kuliah di bidang pertanian yang mendukung hobinya merawat tanaman dan bercocok tanam, Hyukjae fokus untuk mengembangkan bisnis rumah kacanya. Semula memang berat, karena Ibunya dulu kebanyakan hanya menjual tanaman anggrek dan tanaman hias hasil dari rumah kacanya, kepada sahabat-sahabatnya. Tetapi sejak Ibunya meninggal, Hyukjae berusaha mengembangkannya, dengan dibantu Kyuhyun, sahabatnya sejak kecil yang memiliki bakat di bidang pemasaran. Mereka menawarkan pasokan tanaman ekslusif dan berkualitas ke semua pihak. Pada akhirnya ada beberapa hotel besar, rumah makan, dan butik-butik terkenal yang menerima pasokan tetap mereka setiap saat untuk menghias tempat mereka dan juga selalu mengambil tanaman dari mereka untuk taman-taman yang ada di sana.

Bisnis Hyukjae berkembang bukan hanya karena menjual tanaman hasil rumah kacanya, tetapi juga memasok bunga-bungaaan yang indah untuk hiasan hotel. Selain itu Hyukjae juga menerima tender untuk memasok tanaman bagi event-eventtertentu, seperti untuk dekorasi pernikahan, pesta, dan sebagainya. Dan sekarang dia dan Kyuhyun sudah bisa menggaji beberapa pegawai untuk membantu mereka.

Seperti sekarang, mereka menerima tender untuk memasok tanaman yang dipesan oleh dekorator tanaman 4ternama untuk menghias acara pesta eksklusif bertema taman terbuka yang diadakan oleh Green Enterprises. Tak disangkanya sang pemilik perusahaan sendiri yang menemuinya karena kagum pada tanaman yang dihasilkan oleh rumah kacanya. Pipi Hyukjae terasa memerah ketika membayangkan senyum Donghae, tetapi kemudian dia menepuk pipinya, berusaha menyadarkan dirinya. Donghae memuji tanamannya, bukan memuji dirinya, dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

"Halo lagi Hyukjae"

Hampir saja Hyukjae terlonjak dan menjatuhkan pot tanaman yang sedang dipegangnya. Dia menoleh dan ternganga melihat Donghae berdiri di sana, di pintu masuk rumah kacanya. Lelaki itu masih tampak tidak cocok karena dia masih memakai jas hitam yang elegan dan menempel pas ditubuhnya, seolah dijahit khusus untuknya.

Apa yang dilakukan pria itu di sini?

"Aku tadi di depan dan menemui... kekasihmu dan dia bilang aku bisa menemuimu di sini. Ada tawaran bisnis yang ingin kutawarkan kepadamu"

"Kyuhyun bukan kekasihku" Hyukjae langsung membetulkan kata-kata Donghae, membuat lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya penuh arti, "Dan kalau masalah penawaran bisnis, anda bisa membicarakan dengan Kyuhyun"

Itu memang betul, kalau menyangkut tender dan sebagainya semua diatur oleh Kyuhyun, Hyukjae hanya bertugas sesuai dengan hasratnya, menyediakan tanaman yang indah dan berkualitas, menikmati setiap saat yang bisa dihabiskannya di rumah kaca ini.

"Aku sudah membicarakan draft awal kesepakatan bisnis dengan Kyuhyun, tetapi aku tetap ingin menemuimu. Karena kata Kyuhyun kalau menyangkut tanaman kau yang paling ahli"

"Boleh saja, anda ingin membahas tanaman apa?"

"Bisakah kita membicarakan sambil makan malam? Makan malam informal saja, kau dan aku membicarakan secara santai tentang bisnis kita dan pemilihan makanan"

Pada akhirnya Hyukjae menerima tawaran itu, dan tidak disangka pertemuan itu membawa mereka ke pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya yang membuat mereka berdua semakin dekat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sangat senang menghabiskan waktu denganmu"

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan lembut, ketika mereka makan malam bersama di akhir pekan.

Sudah hampir tiga bulan mereka berhubungan, sejak pembicaraan masalah bisnis yang berlanjut dengan tender kontrak selama lima tahun dari seluruh cabang perusahaan Donghae.

Dimana seluruh dekorasi kantor mereka dan taman mereka di pasok oleh rumah kaca Hyukjae, mereka menjadi sangat dekat.

Bisa dikatakan hampir setiap hari sepulang kerja, selarut apapun Donghae selalu mampir dan kemudian mereka makan malam bersama. Mereka sangat cocok dalam semua pembicaraan, baik menyangkut hal-hal serius seperti masalah politik negara ini, sampai ke hal santai seperti film dan musik.

Setiap saat mereka bersama sangat menyenangkan dan terasa begitu cepat. Ketika mereka berpisah, Hyukjae sudah langsung merindukan saat pertemuan mereka selanjutnya.

Semula Hyukjae tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Donghae memiliki perasaan lebih kepadanya, dia mengira Donghae benar-benar tertarik kepada tanaman hasil rumah kacanya dan kesepakatan bisnis mereka. Tetapi kemudian Kyuhyun menggodanya, mengatakan bahwa kalau Donghae tertarik dengan kesepakatan bisnis, dia bisa saja mengirim salah satu pegawai atau sekertarisnya untuk mengaturnya, tidak usah datang sendiri, apalagi sampai mengajak Hyukjae makan malam hampir setiap hari.

Sekarang sudah tiga bulan mereka berkenalan, dan mereka sudah sangat dekat dan mengenal satu sama lain. Seperti halnya Hyukjae, Donghae juga sudah tidak mempunyai ayah.

Tetapi ibu Hyukjae meninggal karena sakit, enam bulan yang lalu, sedangkan Donghae masih memiliki seorang ibu yang katanya tinggal di pinggiran kota di rumah besar milik keluarga mereka.

Donghae sendiri memiliki sebuah rumah di kompleks mewah di tengah kota.

Malam ini, entah kenapa Donghae tampak misterius, lelaki itu banyak berdiam diri dan tidak penuh canda seperti biasanya. Dan ketika mereka sampai di rumah makan, Donghae telah mengatur sebuah makan malam resmi yang mewah, tidak seperti makan malam santai yang biasanya mereka lakukan setiap malam.

Dan sekarang lelaki itu menatap dirinya dengan tatapan mata serius dan penuh harap. Suaranya ketika berkata-kata terdengar serak dan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyukjae, kau mungkin tidak percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama, tetapi aku merasakannya. Semakin lama kita melewatkan waktu bersama, aku semakin merasa yakin. Aku ingin menjagamu Hyukjae, aku ingin menghabiskan hidupku denganmu, menjadi tua bersamamu"

Lelaki itu mengeluarkan kotak hitam dari saku jasnya dan kemudian membukanya di depan Hyukjae yang ternganga kaget,

"Lee Hyukjae, aku mencintaimu, maukah kau memberiku kehormatan dengan menikahiku?"

Mata Hyukjae membelalak kaget melihat cincin berlian yang berkilauan itu. Dia mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke arah Donghae, melihat keseriusan yang terpancar di sana.

"Astaga Donghae, apakah kau serius?"

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lembut, "Aku mencintaimu, Hyukjae"

"Tetapi kita... kita belum saling mengenal lama..."

"Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mengenali cinta sejatimu." Jawab Donghae mantap, "Kalau kau menerima lamaran ini, kau akan membuatku menjadi pria paling bahagia di dunia"

Hyukjae menelan ludah, perasaannya bergejolak, dia juga mencintai Donghae tentu saja, kebersamaan mereka telah menumbuhkan benih-benih cinta yang makin lama makin kuat, dan lamaran Donghae ini benar-benar membuat dirinya sungguh bahagia.

Tiba-tiba matanya terasa panas, air mata bahagia berdesakan menyeruak di sudut matanya, Hyukjae menelan ludahnya lalu menghela napas panjang, mengambil keputusan terpenting dalam kehidupannya,

"Ya. Donghae... aku mau menikah denganmu"

Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya dengan penuh kelegaan, lalu mengecup jemari Hyukjae lembut,

"Terima kasih Hyukjae" Bisik Donghae serak, penuh cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

Perempuan itu duduk di kursi roda, dengan mata kosong, dalam kegelapan kamar yang temaram. Suasana kamar itu lengang, dan mewah.

Lalu pintu terbuka dan seorang lelaki memasuki kamar, dengan lembut lelaki itu berlutut di depan kursi roda perempuan itu. Dan dengan lelah meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan si perempuan, memejamkan matanya dan tidak mengucapkan apa-apa.

Jemari perempuan itu bergerak, membelai kepala lelaki itu, meskipun matanya tetap kosong menatap ke depan.

Suasana begitu sakral dan syahdu... suasana kedekatan yang agung dan penuh kasih sayang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Ini pendek yaaa tapi ini kan baru prolog nya saja, chapter depan aku pasti panjangin soalnya aku mau share per-bab seperti cerita aslinya ^^

Bagaimana? Apakah ini layak untuk dilanjutkan? Aku bakalan update cepet per chapter nya. Ditunggu saran serta kritik nya :)


	2. Chapter 2

PEMBUNUH CAHAYA

.

.

© Santhy Agatha

.

REMAKE!

.

HAEHYUK.

.

Cast : Lee Donghae - Lee Hyukjae - Cho Kyuhyun - Lee Sungmin

.

Warning : Genderswirch for Hyukjae/Sungmin | REMAKE.

.

.

Note : Aku tekankan sekali lagi ini adalah FF REMAKE. Cerita ini aslinya HANYA MILIK 'SANTHY AGATHA' Seorang penulis Novel terhebat. Aku hanya mengganti nama pemeran saja dgn HaeHyuk.

.

Enjoy ~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cintalah yang membuatku mempertanyakanmu. Seberapa jauhkah kau akan berkorban, atas nama cinta?

.

.

.

.

Pernikahan mereka luar biasa mewah dan sangat indah, sayangnya Ibu Donghae tidak bisa hadir karena kata Donghae, Ibunya sedang berobat di luar negeri. Kondisi pernikahan mereka yang mendadak membuat Ibu Donghae tidak bisa mengatur ulang jadwalnya. Tetapi kata Donghae Ibunya mengirim salam dan segera setelah pulang dari luar negeri, beliau akan menengok mereka berdua sambil membawa kado pernikahan.

Mereka memasuki kamar pengantin yang sudah didekorasi dengan mewah oleh dekorator terkenal, tentu saja bunganya dipasok oleh rumah kaca Hyukjae. Beberapa merupakan sumbangan dari sahabatnya Kyuhyun yang sangat senang dengan pernikahan Hyukjae. Kyuhyun memang sahabat dekat Hyukjae, yang selalu membantunya kapanpun dia siap. Banyak yang mengira mereka berhubungan dekat, tetapi hanya Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun yang tahu bahwa mereka tidak bisa lebih dari itu, Kyuhyun seorang gay dan dia tidak tertarik kepada perempuan.

Hyukjae masih menyimpan rahasia itu sendiri, dia belum mengatakannya kepada Donghae, semula dia masih ragu karena Kyuhyun sendiri yang membuatnya berjanji untuk tidak mengatakannya kepada siapapun. Lelaki itu masih malu dengan kenyataan dirinya dan tidak ingin siapapun tahu, kecuali Hyukjae sahabatnya. Tetapi Hyukjae mempertimbangkan untuk meminta izin Kyuhyun supaya dia bisa memberitahu Donghae. Donghae suaminya dan Hyukjae yakin Donghae tidak akan menghakimi Kyuhyun. Lagipula Donghae beberapa kali mempertanyakan kedekatannya dengan Kyuhyun dan tampak cemburu karenanya. Kalau Donghae sudah tahu bahwa Kyuhyun adalah gay, mungkin lelaki itu akan tenang.

Setelah berganti pakaian dengan gaun tidur warna putih miliknya, Hyukjae duduk dengan ragu di atas ranjang. Donghae belum masuk daritadi karena masih banyak tamu di luar meskipun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Para tamu itu kebanyakan rekan kerja Donghae. Hyukjae tadi masuk duluan karena dia kelelahan sejak pesta mewah tadi pagi, sedangkan Donghae masih harus menemani tamu-tamunya demi kesopanan.

Sudah larut malam ketika Donghae akhirnya masuk. Hyukjae masih menunggu dengan terkantuk-kantuk duduk di tepi ranjang, dia mendongak ketika lelaki itu menutup pintu kamar pengantin mereka.

"Semua sudah pulang?"

Hening.

Donghae menatapnya lama sekali, lalu menjawab singkat.

"Sudah."

Sekarang jantung Hyukjae berdegup kencang, dia hanya berdua saja dengan suaminya sekarang. Hyukjae tidak pernah berduaan di kamar dengan lelaki manapun sebelumnya. Donghae adalah lelaki pertamanya dalam segala hal. Dan malam ini mereka adalah suami istri. Pipi Hyukjae merona, membayangkan bagaimana mereka akan melewatkan malam ini. Hyukjae, bagaimanapun juga menyimpan ketakutan kalau dia akan mengecewakan Donghae yang sepertinya sudah bergitu dewasa dan berpengalaman dibanding dirinya. Selisih usia mereka delapan tahun, Hyukjae baru dua puluh empat tahun, sedangkan Donghae tiga puluh dua tahun. Orang bilang usia mereka berdua adalah usia yang pas untuk hidup berumah tangga.

"Belum tidur?" Donghae masih berdiri di dekat meja rias, dan mulai melepas dasi, jasnya sendiri sudah disampirkan secara sembrono di kursi rias.

Hyukjae menggeleng, tersenyum malu-malu, "Belum, aku menunggumu."

Mata Donghae tampak menajam, lelaki itu tampak begitu misterius di balik cahaya lampu kamar yang kuning temaram.

"Seharusnya kau tidur duluan." Gumamnya dingin, lalu melepas kemejanya dan melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi.

Hyukjae masih tertegun, bingung akan perubahan nada suara Donghae kepadanya. Lelaki itu tidak pernah berbicara dengan nada suara sedingin itu kepadanya. Apakah mungkin Donghae lelah?

Ketika Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi, dia sudah berganti memakai piyama hitam. Dia mengangkat alisnya ketika sudah berdiri di pinggir ranjang.

"Minggir ke sana." gumamnya kasar, membuat Hyukjae bergegas naik ke atas ranjang dan bergeser ke ujung lainnya, dengan perasaan bingung dan was-was.

Donghae lalu naik ke ranjang dan berbaring di sana. Hyukjae menoleh hendak bertanya, tetapi lelaki itu berbaring membelakanginya dengan nafas teratur seolah jatuh tertidur begitu saja.

Apakah lelaki itu tertidur? Kenapa dia bersikap begitu? Apakah Donghae kelelahan? Ataukah lelaki itu marah kepadanya atas sesuatu yang tidak dia sadari? Mungkinkah Hyukjae telah menyinggung Donghae tanpa sadar? Tapi kapan? Kenapa?

Seluruh pertanyaan itu menggayuti benak Hyukjae. Dia berbaring dengan mata nyalang, menatap punggung tegap Donghae. Tetapi sepertinya pertanyaannya tidak akan terjawab malam ini. Donghae tampaknya sudah tertidur pulas. Akhirnya dengan perasaannya yang berkecamuk bingung, Hyukjae memaksakan dirinya memejamkan mata.

Malam pengantinnya berlalu dalam keheningan yang menyesakkan dada...

Pagi hari ketika Hyukjae membuka mata, dia masih merasa bingung akan keberadaannya. Sejenak dia agak kaget berada di dalam kamar yang tidak dikenalinya, tetapi kemudian dia mengumpulkan ingatannya. Pernikahannya, rumah Donghae...

Dengan gugup Hyukjae menegakkan tubuhnya, mencari Donghae tentu saja. Tetapi sebelah ranjangnya kosong. Donghae sudah tidak ada.

Diliriknya jam dinding tak jauh darinya, sudah jam tujuh pagi. Hyukjae tidak pernah bangun sesiang ini sebelumnya, dia selalu bangun jam enam pagi, kemudian menuju rumah kaca dan merawat tanaman miliknya. Sekarang tanaman miliknya sedang dirawat dalam pengawasan Kyuhyun, lelaki itu katanya ingin memberi kebebasan kepada Hyukjae untuk berbulan madu sementara.

Dengan canggung Hyukjae melangkah berdiri dari ranjang.

Apakah Donghae ada di luar untuk sarapan? Kenapa Donghae tidak membangunkannya? Apakah lelaki itu tidak mau mengganggu tidurnya?

Hyukjae melangkah ke kamar mandi dan mandi dengan air hangat untuk menyegarkan dirinya dan tubuhnya yang terasa penat setelah pesta kemarin. Setelah itu dia melangkah keluar kamar Donghae.

Suasana rumah Donghae tampak lengang. Kamar Donghae berada di lantai dua, dan tidak ada siapapun di situ. Dengan ragu Hyukjae menuruni tangga melangkah turun, ada seorang pelayan di sana yang langsung membungkukkan tubuh hormat begitu melihatnya.

"Dimana suamiku?" tanya Hyukjae pelan, masih merasa ragu mengklaim Donghae sebagai suaminya.

Pelayan itu masih membungkuk hormat, "Tuan Donghae sudah berangkat sejak pagi tadi, Nyonya."

"Berangkat kemana?" Hyukjae mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Berangkat bekerja." Jawab pelayan itu singkat, lalu pamit untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya di belakang.

Bekerja? Hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka resmi menikah dan Donghae berangkat kerja? Sebegitu sibukkah suaminya sehingga tidak bisa libur setelah pernikahan mereka? Tidak adakah bulan madu seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang biasanya? Setahu Hyukjae, kebanyakan orang memilih melewatkan waktu bersama dengan tidak bekerja, tidak perlu harus berlibur ke suatu tempat, bahkan dengan hanya bersama-sama di rumah itupun sudah cukup.

Hyukjae mengira Donghae akan meluangkan waktu untuk mereka bisa bersantai berdua, apalagi mengingat hubungan mereka yang singkat sebelum menikah. Tidakkah Donghae ingin lebih banyak mengenalnya seperti Hyukjae yang sangat ingin mengenal suaminya lebih dalam?6

Dan Donghae juga berangkat bekerja tanpa berpamitan kepadanya. Hyukjae masih bertanya-tanya akan sikap kasar dan dingin Donghae semalam, tetapi pagi ini sikap Donghae lebih membuatnya bertanya-tanya lagi. Suami seperti apa yang meninggalkan pengantinnya setelah malam pertama mereka yang tidak tersentuh, hanya untuk pergi bekerja?

Hyukjae diam termangu. Matanya menatap keindahan rumah dengan segala interior mewahnya yang bergaya minimalis itu dengan bingung. Rumah itu terasa sangat asing baginya, dan tiba-tiba saja, Donghae juga terasa sangat asing baginya.

"Bagaimana malam pertamamu?" Kyuhyun langsung bertanya dengan menggoda ketika Hyukjae mengangkat teleponnya.

Hyukjae tersenyum lembut, "Kami belum malam pertama."

Bisiknya, dia memang selalu jujur kepada Kyuhyun dalam hal apapun, dan kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah gay membuatnya semakin nyaman di dekat lelaki itu,

"Apa?" suara Kyuhyun di seberang sana tampak terkejut,

"Kalian belum melakukan malam pertama?"

Meskipun ada di seberang telepon, Hyukjae tersenyum malu-malu, "Kami terlalu lelah, kemarin sampai jam sepuluh malampun masih ada tamu-tamu yang berdatangan."

"Oh." Kyuhyun tertawa, "Itulah resikonya menikah dengan seorang bos besar." Candanya.

"Jangan khawatir, semuanya akan ditebus di saat bulan madu kalian."

Sepertinya tidak akan ada bulan madu. Hyukjae membatin dalam hati, tiba-tiba merasa ragu.

"Hyukkie?" Kyuhyun bertanya di seberang sana, sepertinya dia sedang menanyakan sesuatu. Tetapi karena sibuk dengan pikirannya, Hyukjae tidak menanggapinya.

"Eh.. iya..apa?" gumam Hyukjae gugup.

"Aku tadi bertanya, kemana rencana kalian akan berbulan madu?"

Sejenak Hyukjae bingung harus menjawab apa, dia lalu berdeham karena gugup, "Eh... aku belum tahu." Gumamnya pelan, "Donghae belum memberitahuku rencananya."

"Mungkin dia akan memberimu kejutan," Ada nada menggoda di suara Kyuhyun, "Aku membayangkan dia akan membawamu ke pulau eksotis yang luar biasa indahnya, kabari aku ya Hyukkie."

Hyukjae memaksakan senyum di suaranya, "Pasti Kyu."

Mereka lalu bercakap-cakap sebentar mengenai rumah kaca Hyukjae. Batin Hyukjae sedikit tenang ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan dia menyewa temannya untuk menghandle tugas merawat rumah kaca Hyukjae. Teman Kyuhyun itu dulu pernah melakukan hal yang sama ketika Hyukjae sakit dan hasilnya memuaskan. Tanaman di rumah kacanya akan baik-baik saja.

Hyukjae menghembuskan napasnya setelah mengakhiri percakapan mereka, masih bingung akan sikap Donghae sejak semalam. Apakah mungkin seperti yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun, bahwa Donghae ingin memberinya kejutan? Di film-film yang dilihatnya, orang-orang kadang bersikap aneh dan membingungkan ketika ingin memberi kejutan. Misalnya memberikan kejutan ulang tahun, orang-orang berkomplot untuk berpura-pura lupa dan tidak memberikan selamat, hingga membuat orang yang ulang tahun merasa sedih dan kecewa, lalu pada malam harinya mereka memberikan pesta ulang tahun kejutan yang membahagiakan, membuat kejutan mereka lebih bermakna.

Itukah yang sedang dilakukan oleh Donghae? Apakah lelaki itu sedang memberikan kejutan untuknya?

Sampai dengan siang hari, Hyukjae terus menghabiskan waktunya dengan kesepian di rumah itu. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka inilah yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Ditinggalkan bekerja, seorang diri di rumah satu hari setelah pernikahannya.

Dorongan untuk mengunjungi rumah kaca dan melarikan kebosanannya dengan merawat tanamannya sangat kuat. Tetapi kalau dia ke rumah kaca, Kyuhyun pasti akan memberondongnya dengan sejuta pertanyaan, dan Hyukjae pasti tidak akan bisa menjawab, karena dia sendiri masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Diliriknya ponselnya. Sepi, tiak ada kabar satupun. Dulu sebelum mereka berpisah, Donghae selalu mengiriminya pesan - pesan penuh perhatian kepadanya. Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat pagi, menanyakan apakah dia sudah makan, atau juga kadang memberikan info tentang apa yang dilakukannya.

Tetapi sekarang berbeda, tidak ada satupun pesan dari Donghae kepadanya, Apakah Donghae sedang benar-benar sibuk?

Hyukjae sungguh tergoda untuk menelepon Donghae, tetapi dia takut siapa tahu akan mengganggu Donghae yang sedang berada di tengah rapat penting.

Dengan pedih Hyukjae menghela napas panjang. Dia harus keluar dari rumah ini, atau dia akan menjadi gila. Dengan cepat dia berganti pakaian, meraih tasnya dan memanggil taxi.

"Garden Cafe."

Gumamnya, menyebut tempat Hyukjae biasanya menghabiskan waktu siangnya di sana. Secangkir teh hijau hangat mungkin bisa membantu menghapuskan kegalauannya.

Cafe itu sangat cocok dengan namanya, 'Garden Cafe',

nuansa taman sangat kental mengelilingi areanya, semua serba hijau dan memantulkan suasana alam yang indah, dengan tanaman hijau yang menarik dipadu dengan bunga-bunga anggrek di setiap sudutnya. Efek tamannya semakin nyata karena seluruh dindingnya terbuat dari kaca, sehingga pengunjung bisa menatap pemandangan taman, merasakan kedamaian sambil menikmati makanan dan minumannya di dalam cafe. Dan Hyukjae sungguh merasa bangga karena dia memiliki andil dalam keindahan cafe ini, seluruh tanaman yang ada di cafe ini, baik di taman maupun bunga-bungaan dekorasinya, semua berasal dari rumah kaca Hyukjae.9

Shindong, sang pelayan setengah baya yang sudah sangat dikenalnya tersenyum ketika melihatnya datang,

"Apa yang dilakukan pengantin baru di sini?" tanyanya menggoda, membuat Hyukjae merasa malu.

Dia mencoba menggelak dari pertanyaan Shindong, "Aku masih belum bisa melepaskan ketergantungan dari teh hijau di siang hari." Gumamnya penuh canda, membuat Shindong tergelak.

"Pesanan akan segera diantar." gumamnya mengedipkanmata, lalu melangkah pergi.

Tak lama kemudian lelaki itu kembali, mengantarkan secangkir teh hijau beraroma khas yang harum yang masih panas. Hyukjae sangat menyukai harum aroma teh hijau ini, apalagi teh hijau dari Garden Cafe. Hampir setiap hari selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini, Hyukjae selalu mampir untuk makan siang dan menikmati secangkir teh hijau.

"Hanya andalah satu-satunya yang memesan teh panas, bahkan di saat suasana sedang panas." Shindong melirik ke luar yang sedang terik. Untunglah tanaman hijau melindungi sekeliling area cafe ini, membuat udaranya tetap segar.

Hyukjae tertawa, "Kata orang, teh hijau mempunyai kemampuan menenangkan."

"Yah, menenangkan orang yang sedang banyak pikiran."

Shindong tersenyum, "Yang pasti bukan untuk pengantin baru sepertimu Hyukjae." Lelaki itu setengah berbisik, "Tahukah kau apa yang selalu kupikirkan kalau menyajikan teh hijau ini?"

"Apa?" Hyukjae langsung tertarik. Percakapan dengan Shindong memang selalu menarik, lelaki itu seolah punya segudang pengalaman dan pengetahuan yang kadang-kadang bisa membuat Hyukjae terpana,

"Rahasia."

"Apa?" Hyukjae mengernyit makin dalam mendengar jawaban Shindong,

Shindong tertawa lagi, "Rahasia. Setiap memikirkan teh hijau aku selalu memikirkan tentang rahasia." Ditatapnya Hyukjae dengan serius, "Kau tahu ketika sajian teh hijau yang dipadu dengan melati datang kepadamu, aromanya sangat khas dan menakjubkan, membuatmu tergoda dan bahkan bisa membayangkan rasanya, sebelum kau mencincipinya. Tetapi kemudian ketika kau menyesapnya, kau pasti akan mengernyit, merasakan pahitnya yang menerpa lidahmu. Setelah itu ketika kau menyesapnya lagi dan lagi, barulah kau bisa menemukan keindahan citarasanya yang berpadu. Teh hijau selalu penuh rahasia, dia tidak seperti aroma yang ditampilkannya, bahkan menyediakan kepahitan pada kontak pertama. Kau harus selalu sedikit demi sedikit menyibak lapisan demi lapisan rasanya hingga menemukan kenikmatan sejati di dalam minuman ini."

"Wow." Hyukjae terpesona mendengar penjelasan Shindong,

"Aku tidak pernah memandang teh hijau seperti itu sebelumnya. Bagiku dia hanyalah minuman yang enak dan membuatku ketagihan." Hyukjae tergelak, "Luar biasa memang pemikiranmu, Shindong."

Shindong terkekeh, "Kadang atasan saya bilang bahwa pikiran saya terlalu rumit." Lelaki itu melirik ke belakang,

"Tetapi sekarang atasan saya sama sekali tidak pernah memprotes cara berpikir saja, sejak dia menikah. Dia terlalu sibuk berbahagia, menghabiskan waktu dengan istrinya. Semua pengantin baru sepertinya tidak pernah tahan menjauhkan diri satu sama lain." Shindong mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum melangkah mundur, "Silahkan nikmati teh hijaumu, Hyukjae."

Sementara itu Hyukjae tertegun mendengar kata-kata Shindong bahwa semua pengantin baru tidak pernah tahan menjauhkan diri satu sama lain.

Diliriknya ponselnya yang masih sepi dalam keheningan.

Hyukjae menghela napas panjang, tiba-tiba merasakan firasat buruk yang menggayuti hatinya.

Pada akhirnya Hyukjae tidak tahan untuk tidak mengunjungi Kyuhyun, dia berdiri di rumahnya yang sekaligus menjadi kantor mereka dengan ragu. Rumah Kyuhyun sendiri persis menempel di sebelah rumah Hyukjae, jadi lelaki itu sering sekali bolak-balik antara kantor ke rumahnya, yang ditinggalinya bersama ibunya dan dua adik perempuannya.11Hubungan Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae sangat dekat, lebih dari sahabat, menyerupai adik dan kakak. Keluarga Kyuhyun juga sangat menyayanginya. Ketika ibunya meninggal, otomatis keluarga Kyuhyun mengangkat dirinya menjadi anak angkat tidak resmi.

Ibu Kyuhyun selalu berharap lebih akan hubungan Hyukjae dengan Kyuhyun, maklum ia tidak tahu jati diri yang disembunyikan Kyuhyun sebagai seorang gay. Berkali-kali dia menyinggung betapa senangnya jika mempunyai menantu seperti Hyukjae. Tetapi kemudian ketika Hyukjae merencanakan pernikahannya dengan Donghae, dia akhirnya menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka memang tidak ditakdirkan melebihi sahabat.

Dan bahkan kemudian ibu Kyuhyun lah yang bersemangat membantu persiapan pernikahan Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae terharu karena Ibu Kyuhyun bertindak seperti ibu kandungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" suara di belakangnya membuat Hyukjae berjingkat karena kaget.

Hyukjae menoleh dan melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di belakangnya, lelaki itu sepertinya tadi keluar untuk membeli makanan, karena ada kantong plastik berlogo fast food di tangannya. Hyukjae melirik makanan yang dibawa Kyuhyun dan mencibir.

"Kau akan mati muda kena serangan jantung kalau tiap hari mengkonsumsi fast food semacam itu." Gumamnya,

Kyuhyun tergelak lalu memutar bola matanya untuk mengejek pendapat Hyukjae. Dia melangkah mendahului Hyukjae memasuki bagian depan rumah Hyukjae yang sudah dialih fungsikan menjadi kantor mereka.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Bukankah kau seharusnya menghabiskan hari yang indah bersama suamimu?"

Hyukjae menjawab asal untuk mengihindari kecurigaan Kyuhyun, "Donghae ada urusan pekerjaan sebentar di kantornya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk kemari dan menengok rumah kacaku."

"Bekerja di hari pertama setelah pernikahan?" Suara Kyuhyun meninggi, "Sungguh keterlaluan."

Lelaki itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan dramatis.12

Mereka sudah memasuki area kantor, dan Kyuhyun meletakkan kantong plastik yang dibawanya ke meja. Dia menarik makanannya dan memakannya dengan nikmat, diliriknya Hyukjae yang memandang ngeri pada pesanan makanan Kyuhyun.

"Mau?" Kyuhyun menyodorkan makanannya, menggoda Hyukjae, tahu persis bahwa Hyukjae adalah maniak makanan yang sehat dan pasti akan menolaknya. Dan seperti dugaannya, Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sedang bingung."

Kyuhyun menatapnya dan mengernyit, "Bingung kenapa?"

"Tentang Donghae." Pipi Hyukjae memerah, "Dia...semalam sikapnya aneh.."

Kyuhyun tertawa, "Kebanyakan pengantin baru memang suka bersikap aneh, Hyukjae...Mungkin nanti kau akan menemukan banyak hal baru dari suamimu. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau duga sebelumnya, tetapi memang itulah asyiknya perkawinan."

Hyukjae mencibir, "Seperti kau sudah ahli dalam perkawinan saja."

Kyuhyun tertawa, melahap makanannya dengan nikmat.

"Aku memang belum pernah mengalami perkawinan, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah." Wajahnya tampak sedih, tetapi dengan cepat dia mengubah ekspresinya menjadi ceria, "Tetapi aku banyak membaca dan mencari tahu, kau bisa datang padaku kalau kau ada masalah dengan perkawinanmu."

Mereka tergelak bersama meskipun ada sedikit perasaan terenyuh di benak Hyukjae. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berpenampilan seperti gay, dia tidak lembut atau bersikap seperti perempuan.

Tubuhnya gagah dan penampilannya jantan seperti lelaki kebanyakan. Hyukjae tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana tersiksanya Kyuhyun harus berpura-pura dan mengingkari jati dirinya, apalagi mengingat bahwa ibu Kyuhyun sering sekali mendesak anak lelaki satu-satunya itu untuk segera menikah.

Berbicara tentang ibu Kyuhyun, Hyukjae teringat akan ibunya, ibunya yang cantik dan begitu lembut. Yang selalu Hyukjae kenang dari ibunya adalah aroma wangi bunga yang menyelubunginya, hasil dari seharian menghabiskan waktunya di rumah kaca. Ah..seandainya ibunya ada di sini, menghadiri pernikahannya, dia pasti akan sangat bahagia. Tetapi Hyukjae meyakini dalam hatinya bahwa ibunya pasti berbahagia di atas sana, melihat pada akhirnya ia menemukan lelaki yang akan menjaganya.

"Dari mana saja kau?" suara dingin Donghae menyambut Hyukjae di ruang tamu, membuat Hyukjae mengernyitkan keningnya.

Dia menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga dengan gugup, "Eh.. karena tidak ada pekerjaan, aku.. aku memutuskan untuk ke rumah kaca."

"Ke rumah kaca?" Tatapan Donghae menjadi tajam. "Menemui Kyuhyun?"

"Iya, dan juga menengok rumah kacaku, Kyuhyun mempercayakan perawatannya kepada seseorang, jadi aku mampir untuk mengevaluasi hasil-"

"Tidak bisakah kau melepaskan rumah kaca dan Kyuhyun dari pikiranmu? Aku muak kalau kau selalu menyebut-nyebutnya di rumah ini. Kalau kau memang mau menjadi istri yang baik, fokuslah pada rumah ini, pada keluarga ini, bukan hanya melulu mengurusi rumah kaca itu!" dengan ketus Donghae melangkah meninggalkan Hyukjae yang terperangah kaget di ruang tamu.

Hyukjae merasakan hatinya mencelos seperti diremas, matanya terasa panas, tetapi dia menahannya. Seumur hidupnya, tidak pernah ada orang yang memarahinya dengan seketus itu. Apakah Donghae cemburu kepada Kyuhyun dan juga kepada rumah kacanya?

Hati Hyukjae meragu, tetapi... sepertinya dulu Donghae sama sekali tidak keberatan akan itu semua?14

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Keadilan sangat berbeda dengan balas dendam. Keadilan berarti keseimbangan, sedangkan balas dendam hanyalah pemuasan diri manusia.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyukjae melangkah mengikuti Donghae memasuki kamar tidur mereka, tiba-tiba merasa takut kepada suaminya. Donghae benar-benar terasa asing, seperti bukan dirinya. Dan Hyukjae merasa tidak nyaman dengan Donghae yang sekarang menjadi suaminya ini.

"Kenapa kau marah-marah kepadaku, Hae?" Hyukjae memberanikan diri bertanya, mencoba bersikap lembut kepada suaminya. Bukankah dulu Donghae berkata bahwa dia sangat menyukai kelembutan Hyukjae?

Tetapi Donghae tetap bersikap dingin, sama sekali tidak tersentuh dengan kelembutan Hyukjae, ditatapnya Hyukjae dengan sinis,

"Suami mana yang tidak marah ketika istrinya malahan mengunjungi lelaki lain di hari pertama setelah mereka menikah. Seolah tidak tahan untuk segera menghambur kepelukan lelaki itu?"

Wajah Hyukjae memucat mendengar tuduhan Donghae, tetapi dia mencoba membela diri,

"Kau yang meninggalkanku untuk bekerja di hari pertama pernikahan kita, dan aku bingung tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Lagipula aku ke sana bukan untuk menemui Kyuhyun, aku ingin menengok rumah kacaku."

"Alasan." Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan merendahkan,

"Dari awal aku sudah curiga ada sesuatu yang lebih di antara kalian. Dan jangan mencoba melempar kesalahan dengan menyalahkanku karena pergi bekerja. Aku berkerja kau pikir untuk siapa? Untuk menghidupi istriku juga. Kau juga menerima keuntungan dari rumah mewah, pakaian mahal, dan makanan enak yang akan selalu disediakan untukmu. Jadi kuharap kau menghargainya dan jangan menjadi perempuan cengeng hanya karena aku pergi bekerja."

Kata-kata kasar Donghae sekali lagi telah membuat hati Hyukjae terasa teriris. Dia sampai mundur satu langkah, menjauhi suaminya, menatap Donghae dengan wajah tidak percaya,

"Donghae...?" suaranya bergetar, "Ada apa sebenarnya...?" tanyanya lirih. Menahan perasaan.

Donghae tampaknya tidak tersentuh melihat ekspresi Hyukjae, dia menatap dingin,

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja tiba-tiba aku menyesali keputusan bodohku untuk menikahi seorang perempuan kampung dari kelas rendahan yang tidak tahu terimakasih dan malahan sibuk menjalin affair dengan lelaki lain." Mata Donghae tampak kejam menatapnya, "Dan kupikir aku terlalu muak untuk tidur sekamar denganmu. Keluar dari kamarku, dan tidurlah di salah satu kamar kosong di rumah ini. Dimanapun itu, carilah yang paling jauh dari kamarku."

"Donghae..?" kali ini Hyukjae tidak mampu menahan air matanya, dia merasa sangat bingung.

Donghae melangkah ke pintu, sebelum ke luar dia menoleh dengan dingin, "Aku akan pergi keluar, dan aku harap ketika aku pulang, kau cukup tahu diri untuk memindahkan seluruh barangmu dari ruangan ini."

Hyukjae tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ini adalah hari pertama pernikahannya. Dan Donghae sudah memperlakukannya dengan begitu kejam.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Donghae? Apa salah Hyukjae sehingga Donghae setega itu dan sekasar itu kepadanya? Benak Hyukjae berpikir keras, tetapi dia tidak menemukan pertanda apapun.

Bahkan setelah pesta pernikahan itu sebelum Hyukjae masuk ke kamar, Donghae masih bersikap lembut kepadanya, memeluknya mesra di dansa pengantin mereka sambil berbisik betapa bahagianya dia ketika pada akhirnya bisa menikahi Hyukjae.

Sambil mengusap air matanya, Hyukjae mengemasi pakaiannya. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukannya, diusir seperti ini dari kamar suaminya dan direndahkan karena disuruh mengemasi pakaiannya sendiri dan berpindah tempat.16Tetapi harga dirinya menuntutnya melakukannya, dia tidak mau ketika Donghae pulang nanti dan menemukan dirinya masih ada di kamar ini, Donghae akan semakin merendahkannya.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Nuraninya menjerit, memintanya melarikan diri saja dan kabur dari rumah ini, kembali ke lindungan rumah kacanya yang nyaman. Tetapi Hyukjae adalah perempuan dewasa, bukan remaja lagi yang bisa kabur kalau menemukan permasalahan yang tidak sanggup untuk dia hadapi. Hyukjae harus bisa berbicara dengan Donghae dan meluruskan semuanya, mungkin saja Donghae memang benar-benar cemburu dan salah paham tentang hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun? Hyukjae akan menjelaskan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah gay dan Donghae tidak perlu mencemaskan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun, begitu ada kesempatan.

Donghae memasuki rumah mewah itu, yang terletak dipinggiran kota yang tenang dan sepi. Sontak seorang pelayan membukakan pintu untuknya dan membungkuk memberi hormat, Donghae menatapnya tenang,

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Nona Sungmin sangat baik kondisinya sekarang, bahkan bisa meminum obatnya tanpa perlawanan seperti biasanya."

"Apakah dia mau makan?" Donghae bertanya cemas, karena dia tahu persis, Sungmin sering menjerit-jerit mencarinya dan tidak mau makan. Dia akan melemparkan makanannya ke segala arah dan mengamuk, yang bisa menenangkannya hanyalah Donghae. Sungmin kebanyakan hanya mau makan kalau disuapi oleh Donghae.

Sang pelayan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bersemangat, "Nona sangat tenang hari ini, beliau meminum obatnya dengan patuh dan kemudian mau memakan sup dan nasinya ketika pelayan menyuapinya."

"Bagus." dengan langkah tergesa Donghae melangkah menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas, ke ruangan yang terletak di ujung, dengan pemandangan indah ke arah taman yang menghijau.

Donghae membuka pintu dengan hati-hati, kamar itu temaram seperti biasa. Suasana kesukaan Sungmin, meskipun sebenarnya tidak ada bedanya bagi Sungmin, batin Donghae dengan sedih.

Sungmin sedang duduk di atas kursi rodanya seperti biasanya. Termenung menatap ke arah pemandangan balkon.

Suasana sudah menggelap, tetapi apakah Sungmin merasakan perbedaannya? Donghae kadang-kadang bertanya-tanya ketika dirinya selalu menemukan Sungmin sedang duduk termenung menghadap pemandangan di arah balkon, seolah-olah perempuan itu sedang menikmati pemandangan. Padahal Donghae tau persis bahwa tidak ada pemandangan apapun yang bisa dinikmati oleh Sungmin dengan kedua matanya yang buta.

Dengan lembut Donghae meremas pundak Sungmin dan berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hai sayang, kata pelayan kau sangat baik hari ini, aku bangga padamu."

Seulas senyum tampak hadir di bibir Sungmin ketika merasakan kehadiran Donghae.

"Donghae?" Bisiknya lemah, jemarinya dengan lembut meremas tangan Donghae di pundaknya, "Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Sungmin, sangat, tapi kau tahu terkadang aku harus pergi bukan? Untuk membuat hidup kita semakin baik?" Dengan lembut Donghae memutar dan berlutut di depan kursi roda Sungmin, "Aku senang kau bersikap baik hari ini, tidak memecahkan apapun dan membuat pelayan kerepotan, kau membuatku sangat bangga."

Ada secercah kebahagiaan di mata Sungmin ketika menunduk menatap Donghae yang berlutut di bawahnya, "Aku senang membuatmu bangga." Bisiknya lemah.

Donghae menatap Sungmin dengan penuh sayang dan keharuan. Sungmin adalah perempuan yang sangat cantik, dulunya. Sekarang dia begitu rapuh dan kurus, tampak begitu lemah hingga seolah kalau Donghae salah memegangnya, Sungmin akan hancur berkeping-keping.

Seperti biasanya, Donghae merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sungmin, membiarkan perempuan itu mengusap kepalanya, memberinya secercah kedamaian.

Donghae memejamkan matanya. Saatnya makin dekat... saat yang dia tunggu-tunggu sudah menjelang...

Hyukjae pindah ke kamar tamu yang berada di ujung lorong, dengan malu, karena semua pelayan tampak kaget dengan kepindahannya. Tetapi Hyukjae menegarkan hati, mengatakan bahwa ini adalah keputusannya sebagai nyonya rumah yang tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Seumur hidupnya Hyukjae tidak pernah menjadi nyonya rumah, tetapi ternyata menjadi istri Donghae ada untungnya juga di rumah ini, karena semua pelayan takut dan tunduk kepadanya tanpa berani membantahnya.

Kamar itu sama bagusnya dengan kamar-kamar yang lain di rumah itu, dan Hyukjae mengatur pakaiannya yang hanya sedikit di dalam lemari yang sangat besar itu.

Setelah itu dia duduk dengan ragu, dan menunggu Donghae pulang. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya, apakah keputusanya mengikuti perintah Donghae tadi dengan pindah dari kamar utama sudah benar? Ataukah ini hanya memperburuk keadaan?

Haruskah Hyukjae bertahan saja di kamar itu dan memaksa Donghae menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya? Tetapi bagaimanapun juga Hyukjae tidak sanggup kalau harus menerima penghinaan dan sikap kasar Donghae kepadanya.

Mungkin ini adalah keputusan yang tepat, ketika mereka berpisah kamar mungkin Donghae bisa berpikir dengan lebih tenang dan menyadari bahwa dia terlalu berlebihan dalam kecemburuannya kepada Kyuhyun. Dan setelah Donghae tenang, Hyukjae akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada Donghae, kenyataan tentang Kyuhyun dan bahwa Donghae sebenarnya tidak perlu cemburu kepada Kyuhyun.

Tetapi ternyata penantian Hyukjae sia-sia. Malam itu ternyata Donghae tidak pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae bangun dengan mata bengkak dan sembab, semalam setelah menunggu berjam-jam dan menyadari bahwa Donghae tidak pulang ke rumah. Hyukjae menghabiskan waktu dengan menangis dan meratapi diri, larut dalam kebingungan yang menakutkan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, dia tidak tahu kenapa Donghae memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Dan dia merasa sangat sendirian, benar-benar sendirian di rumah ini. Sambil menghela napas, Hyukjae melangkah ke kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya di wastafel, ketika menatap ke arah kaca dia mengernyit menatap matanya yang bengkak dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya.

Ini bukanlah penampilan seorang pengantin yang sedang berada di masa bulan madunya. Tidak akan ada pengantin berbahagia yang bangun tidur dengan kepala pening dan mata sembab, tidak mengetahui keberadaan suaminya...

Hyukjae merasa matanya kembali panas, ingin menumpahkan air mata di sudut-sudutnya. Tetapi dia kemudian menghela napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan diri.

Masalah tidak akan bisa diselesaikan hanya dengan menangis.

Hyukjae harus mencari tahu kenapa Donghae tiba-tiba-tiba berubah menjadi orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Donghae yang menjadi suaminya bukanlah lelaki lembut yang begitu penuh kasih sayang yang dicintainya. Dan Hyukjae tidak mau diam saja, dia tidak mau diperlakukan kasar tanpa tahu apa kesalahannya.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, Hyukjae melangkah keluar dan menuju ruang makan. Sarapan lengkap sudah disiapkan di sana. Dan tiba-tiba perut Hyukjae berbunyi ketika mencium harumnya omelet dan nasi goreng yang tersedia di sana. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, meski perasaannya berkecamuk, tubuhnya berteriak mengirimkan alarm yang mengatakan bahwa dia lapar. Karena semalam, setelah Donghae pergi, tidak ada sama sekali nafsunya untuk terasa perih dan melilit, dan meskipun Hyukjae tidak selera makan, dia mengambil piring dan mengisinya dengan sedikit omelet dan sayuran untuk mengganjal perutnya.

Hyukjae tidak boleh jatuh sakit hanya karena dia kelaparan. Entah kenapa dia merasa bahwa dirinya harus tetap kuat dan bertahan.

Karena yang lebih buruk mungkin akan datang.

Donghae pulang beberapa saat kemudian, ketika Hyukjae sudah berhasil menyelesaikan makannya yang dipaksakan dilakukannya meski dia tidak berselera. Suara khas mobil Donghae yang memasuki halaman rumah yang luas itu membuat Hyukjae menegang. Dia meletakkan sendoknya dan duduk menanti dengan cemas di meja makan.

Langkah-langkah Donghae tampak tergesa menaiki tangga.

Hyukjae mendengarnya dengan waspada sampai kemudian mendengar suara lelaki itu membanting pintu kamarnya, lalu kemudian menarik napas lega.

Tak lama kemudian ketika tidak ada tanda-tanda Donghae akan keluar dari kamarnya, Hyukjae melangkah menuju ruang tengah, duduk di sudut sofa cokelat muda yang nyaman dan merenung. Kenapa dia jadi takut menghadapi pertemuannya dengan Donghae? Apakah karena penghinaan Donghae begitu menggores hatinya sehingga membuatnya trauma bahkan hanya untuk berbicara dengan lelaki itu?

Tetapi perempuan mana yang tidak trauma ketika dilamar dengan penuh cinta, dinikahi dengan keyakinan bahwa dia telah menemukan belahan jiwanya yang akan menyayangi dan menjaganya, hanya untuk kemudian menemukan suaminya telah berubah seperti pria lain yang begitu kasar, menghinanya dan bersikap sangat jahat kepadanya?

Sebuah gerakan dipintu mengalihkan perhatian Hyukjae dan membuatnya terkesiap. Donghae berdiri di sana, dengan wajah dingin dan tak terbacanya, menatap Hyukjae dengan tajam. Rambutnya basah karena lelaki itu sepertinya habis mandi. Ini hari Minggu jadi sepertinya Donghae tidak akan pergi ke kantornya.

Jantung Hyukjae berdegup kencang, Apakah ini saatnya mereka berbicara dan meluruskan semua salah paham atau entah apapun itu yang seolah membuat Donghae sangat marah dan membencinya?

Ekspresi Donghae tidak tetap tidak terbaca ketika dia melangkah memasuki ruang baca dan bersedekap menatap Hyukjae,

"Kau pindah dari kamar."

Hyukjae mendongakkan dagunya, berusaha tampak tegar di bawah tatapan Donghae yang tajam, "Ya. Sesuai permintaanmu."

Batin Hyukjae melanjutkan bahwa permintaan Donghae, dilakukan dengan merendahkan dan menghina Hyukjae. Tetapi tentu saja dia tidak mengeluarkannya dalam kata-kata, dia tidak mau memperkeruh keadaan.

"Bagus," Suara Donghae sangat dingin hingga Hyukjae terkesiap dan menatap terkejut ke arah Donghae. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa jawaban seperti itu yang keluar dari bibir suaminya.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini kepadaku, Hae?" Hyukjae mengernyit menatap suaminya, mencoba mencari kelembutan dan kasih sayang di sana, yang biasanya terpancar ketika suaminya itu menatapnya. Tetapi tidak ada apapun di ekspresi Donghae yang datar dan dingin, yang ada malahan seulas sinar kejam di sudut matanya,

"Karena aku kecewa kepadamu." Donghae menyipitkan matanya. "Karena setelah menikahimu aku baru sadar bahwa aku tidak pernah mencintaimu."

Kata-kata Donghae bagaikan petir yang menyambar hati Hyukjae, langsung menghanguskannya tanpa ampun. Tetapi Hyukjae bukanlah perempuan yang lemah, dia tegar. Kalau memang hal ini adalah kenyataan, dia akan menerimanya. Donghae bisa saja menghancurkan hatinya dan membuatnya menangis di kamar karena hatinya hancur. Tetapi di depan Donghae, Hyukjae akan berjuang supaya bisa tegar, tidak akan dibiarkannya dirinya tampak lemah di depan Donghae.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa membatalkan pernikahan kita. Kau belum menyentuhku dan kita baru dua hari menikah. Aku rasa kita bisa mengajukannya ke pengadilan." Jawab Hyukjae tenang.

Kali ini giliran Donghae yang menyipitkan matanya, dia menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan menyelidik,

"Kenapa kau bisa semudah itu mengatakan tentang perpisahan?" kata-katanya tajam menusuk, setajam ucapannya,

"Apakah kau memang tidak mencintaiku dan hanya mengincar hartaku. Jadi kau merasa senang jika aku mengajukan perceraian?" Donghae mendekat dengan mengancam, membuat Hyukjae otomatis memundurkan langkahnya, "Apakah kau sudah merencanakan ini bersama Kyuhyun kekasihmu? Kau pikir kau bisa membodohiku?"

"Kyuhyn bukan kekasihku." Hyukjae menegaskan nada suaranya, berusaha terdengar tegar meskipun bergetar, "Dan kenapa kau memutarbalikkan fakta Donghae? Bukankah kau yang mengatakan menyesal menikahiku dan tidak menginginkan pernikahan lagi?"

Lama Donghae terpaku, menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan terpaku, "Perempuan cerdik." Gumamnya kemudian, "Kau pikir aku akan menceraikanmu semudah itu? Kalau aku membatalkan pernikahan ini, aku harus memberikan kompensasi kepadamu. Kalau aku menceraikanmu, kau akan mendapat bagian yang tak sedikit dari hartaku kepadamu, semua hal itu menguntungkanmu, dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya," Mata Donghae menyipit,

"Tidak akan ada perceraian." Desisnya, "Tidak sampai aku bisa membuktikan perselingkuhanmu sehingga kau bisa kuceraikan tanpa membawa apapun yang bukan hakmu."

Lalu seperti yang sebelumnya, Donghae membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan Hyukjae sendirian.

Hyukjae sudah tidak tahan lagi, air matanya sudah tumpah tak karuan di kamar luas yang sepi itu. Sementara setelah pertengkaran tadi, Donghae pergi lagi entah kemana. Sepertinya lelaki itu sengaja pulang hanya untuk menyakitinya.

Sejak tadi Hyukjae sudah menahan diri untuk tidak menghubungi Kyuhyun, dia tidak mau sahabatnya itu cemas.

Selain itu jauh di dalam dirinya, Hyukjae masih berharap kalau24semua ini hanyalah mimpi, kalau sebenarnya semuanya baik-baik saja, kalau dia tinggal membuka matanya dan kemudian mendapati Dobghaenya yang dulu sudah kembali.

 _Ada apa dengan Donghae?_ Itulah pertanyaan yang selalu terngiang-ngiang di benak Hyukjae. Kebingungan yang menyakitkan, membuat air matanya tumpah karena dirinya merasa disalahkan atas sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia perbuat.

Ada yang lebih besar dari kecemburuan Donghae kepada Kyuhyun, hanya sesuatu yang besarlah yang bisa menyebabkan sinar kebencian yang tiba-tiba menyeruak begitu besar di mata Donghae. Apapun itu Hyukjae harus tahu, karena dia tidak tahan berdiam diri di sini, penuh air mata dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Saat ini hanya satu orang yang bisa membantunya, sahabatnya yang paling mengerti dirinya di atas segalanya.

Hyukjae mengambil resiko menyulut kemarahan Donghae yang lebih besar dengan menghubungi Kyuhyun, tetapi bagaimanapun juga Donghae toh sudah marah besar tanpa alasan kepadanya. Jadi tidak ada gunanya Hyukjae sibuk memikirkan menjaga perasaan Donghae sementara lelaki itu tidak mempedulikannya.

Dipencetnya nama Kyuhyun di ponselnya, dengan penuh tekad, lalu Hyukjae menunggu. Pada deringan ke tiga Kyuhyun mengangkat teleponnya,

"Hyukkie?" suara Kyuhyun yang lembut terdengar di seberang.

Hyukjae menghela napas panjang, menahan rasa tercekat yang dalam ketika tangisnya mulai menyeruak lagi,

"Kyu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Aku memutuskan untuk menggabung dua chapter menurut cerita aslinya, jadi bisa lebih panjang dan cepet.

Ditunggu review nya yaaaa supaya aku bisa update cepet :)

RnR please?

25


	3. Chapter 3

PEMBUNUH CAHAYA

.

.

© Santhy Agatha

.

REMAKE!

.

HAEHYUK.

.

Cast : Lee Donghae - Lee Hyukjae - Cho Kyuhyun - Lee Sungmin

.

Warning : Genderswirch for Hyukjae/Sungmin | REMAKE.

.

.

Note : Aku tekankan sekali lagi ini adalah FF REMAKE. Cerita ini aslinya HANYA MILIK 'SANTHY AGATHA' Seorang penulis Novel terhebat. Aku hanya mengganti nama pemeran saja dgn HaeHyuk.

.

Enjoy ~

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hyukjae menghela napas panjang, menahan rasa tercekat yang dalam ketika tangisnya mulai menyeruak lagi,_

" _Kyu..."_

 **Dendam yang terpelihara pada akhirnya akan menggerogotimu pelan, sampai kau tidak bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan mana yang salah.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa?" Kyuhyun hampir berteriak di seberang sana ketika mendengar seluruh cerita Hyukjae yang diucapkan sambil menahan tangisnya. "Apa yang ada di otak Donghae?"

Hyukjae menghela napas panjang, "Aku hanya tidak tahu kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu, Kyu. Dia sungguh berubah, tidak seperti yang kita kenal. Dia... aku hampir yakin kalau dia..membenciku."

"Membencimu?" Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, Hyukjae hampir bisa membayangkan lelaki itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya di seberang sana,

"Aku sungguh tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dia membencimu Hyukkie, sikap lembutnya, kebaikannya, tatapan penuh cintanya kepadamu waktu itu, semuanya tampak tulus."

Suara Kyuhyun berubah prihatin, "Kau tidak apa-apa Hyuk? Perlukah aku menjemputmu?"

"Jangan Kyu." Hyukjae berseru cepat, "Pada awalnya kupikir kalau Donghae cemburu kepadamu, kepada kita."

"Itu konyol... kau seharusnya memberitahunya kalau aku..."

"Yah, dia memang belum tahu Kyu... dan hari itu ketika aku mengunjungimu setelah pernikahan, dia ada di rumah ketika aku pulang dan menungguku. Dia tampak marah besar, mengata-ngataiku sebagai perempuan yang tidak menghormatinya karena langsung mengunjungi kekasihnya setelah pernikahan. Dia mengira kita sepasang kekasih."

"Apakah kau tidak menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya?"

"Aku tidak punya kesempatan." Hyukjae mendesah pedih,

"Dia tidak memberiku kesempatan."

Hening lama, seolah Kyuhyun sedang berpikir keras.

"Donghae sungguh keterlaluan." Kyuhyun menggeram, tampak marah, "Dia memperlakukanmu seperti ini, sama saja seperti dia sedang menghinaku. Kau sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri, Hyuk, keluargaku. Kalau Donghae bersikap keterlaluan kepadamu, dia harus menghadapiku."

Donghae membanting tubuhnya di sofa kantornya. Dia tidak tahu harus kemana. Dia tidak bisa berada di rumah dan memancing terus menerus konfrontasi dengan Hyukjae, yang membuatnya lelah. Dia juga tidak bisa datang ke rumah tempat Sungmin dirawat, melihat kondisi Sungmin yang seperti itu makin lama makin membuat luka di dalam hatinya yang sudah parah semakin menganga.

Satu-satunya tempat yang bisa membuatnya nyaman dan sendirian adalah kantornya di hari Minggu. Satpam perusahaannya tampak bingung melihat kedatangan bosnya tiba-tiba di hari Minggu, tetapi Donghae memasang tampang datar dan tidak peduli.

Benaknya berkelana tanpa arah, memikirkan tercapainya tujuannya. Semua rencananya sudah mengarah kearah yang diinginkannya. Pernikahannya dengan Hyukjae semakin mempermudah rencananya.

Donghae pada akhirnya berhasil menikahi Hyukjae dan menjalankan rencana balas dendamnya. Pada akhirnya dia akan menahan Hyukjae dalam pernikahan ini dan terus menerus menyakitinya tanpa Hyukjae sadari. Tetapi... semua keberhasilan ini tidak membawa kepuasan kepada dirinya. Entah mengapa.

Apakah karena batinnya sendiri menyadari bahwa dia telah membalas dendam kepada orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa?

Tidak! Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras.

Hyukjae pantas menerima pembalasan ini. Dia sedikit banyak telah berkontribusi dalam penderitaan yang dialami Sungmin...

kesakitan yang dialami Sungmin... Belum lagi kepedihan yang ditanggung oleh keluarganya selama ini. Semuanya sangat sepadan dengan pembalasan dendam ini.4

Donghae mendesah dan berdiri dengan gelisah, menatap dari jendela kaca di ruang kerjanya ke arah langit yang gelap dan mendung.

Hyukjae. Perempuan itu, dengan keluguannya telah dengan mudahnya jatuh ke dalam cengkeraman Donghae. Sebenarnya Donghae bisa saja menghancurkan hidupnya tanpa harus menikahinya.

Tetapi entah kenapa di saat terakhir Donghae memutuskan bahwa dengan menikahi Hyukjae, dia akan lebih mudah mengikat perempuan itu. Dan lebih leluasa membalaskan dendamnya.

Hal itu juga mencegah Hyukjae kabur meninggalkannya sebelum pembalasan dendamnya usai.

Dia teringat kepada Kyuhyun yang tampak begitu dekat dengan Hyukjae, dan mencibir. Perempuan itu bahkan dengan mudahnya melompat meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan menghambur ke pelukannya, benar-benar watak perempuan gampangan, seperti yang dibayangkannya selama ini. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga hubungan Kyuhyun dengan Hyukjae yang begitu dekat, bahkan setelah Hyukjae menikah dengannya terasa begitu mengganggu.

Ingatannya akan Hyukjae yang langsung mengunjungi Kyuhyun dihari pertama pernikahan mereka membuatnya marah dan terhina.

Dia mengernyit, Hyukjae pasti akan langsung menghambur kepada Kyuhyun karena sikap Donghae. Tiba-tiba dia sadar. Diraihnya kunci mobilnya dan bergegas keluar.

Pada akhirnya Hyukjae tidak tahan harus terus berdiam diri di rumah Donghae yang begitu besar dan lengang, apalagi sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Donghae akan pulang hari ini.

Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil resiko, karena dia sangat butuh melepaskan semua permasalahannya di rumah kaca. Dari dulu, Hyukjae sudah terbiasa, kabur dan merenung di rumah kaca, ketika pikirannya kalut.

Kadangkala Hyukjae menghabiskan waktunya dengan merawat tanaman-tanamannya, mencurahkan kasih sayangnya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya.5

Sebelum menuju ke rumah kaca, Hyukjae mampir ke Garden Cafe, dan menghela napas sedikit senang dengan aroma khas yang menenangkannya dari cafe ini. Cafe ini penuh dengan aroma rempah yang nikmat, bercampur harumnya kue yang baru keluar dari panggangan. Suasananya damai, seperti di rumah.

Hyukjae melangkah menuju sebuah sudut yang nyaman, didekat rumpun bunga anggrek putih dengan bercak keunguan yang indah, hasil dari rumah kacanya. Suasana cafe tampak ramai dengan para pelayan yang lalu lalang melayani pengunjung, mungkin ini karena tepat saat jam makan siang.

Shindong sendiri yang mendatanginya, lelaki itu tampaknya sudah melihatnya dari jauh dan kemudian menembus kesibukan cafe untuk menghampirinya,

"Pengantin baru ada di sini lagi." Shindong tertawa, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Hyukjae?"

Hyukjae tersenyum kecut, berusaha tampak ceria, "Aku membutuhkan teh hijau untuk menambah semangatku."

"Segera datang." Shindong mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Apakah kau ingin teman minum teh? Ada pastry apel dan keju yang baru keluar dari oven."

Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku mau." Gumamnya. Lalu duduk merenung dan menunggu. Apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menghadapi perkawinannya? Apa yang harus dilakukannya kepada Donghae?

Bagaimana mungkin cinta yang begitu lembut dan pekat bisa berubah begitu cepat menjadi kebencian yang menyayat?

Hyukjae begitu penuh dengan pertanyaan yang ingin dilemparkannya kepada Donghae. Tetapi jangankan untuk bertanya, untuk berbicarapun sepertinya lelaki itu sama sekali tidak memberinya kesempatan.

Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Donghae dari pernikahan ini?

Teh hijaunya kemudian datang, disajikan dalam cangkir mungil berwarna putih yang masih mengepul dan beraroma teh yang khas dan harum. Bersamaan dengan itu, sepiring pastry yang masih panas yang menggiurkan disajikan bersama.

Hyukjae meneguk tehnya, dan menikmati rasanya. Begitu pahit tanpa gula, tetapi ketika indra penciumannya bekerja, aromanya yang nikmat memberikan rasa tersendiri ke indra pencecapnya. Sehingga kepahitan itu berubah menjadi rasa yang khas yang selalu dirindukan oleh lidahnya.

Hyukjae teringat akan filosofi Shindong tentang teh hijau, dan dia tersenyum. Teh hijau mengingatkan Hyukjae akan rahasia, rahasia sebuah rasa yang harus menunggu saat yang tepat, menyibak lapisan demi lapisan untuk menemukan apa sebenarnya yang tersembunyi di baliknya.

Ponselnya berbunyi tiba-tiba membuat Hyukjae tersentak dari lamunannya, diangkatnya ponsel itu ketika tahu bahwa Kyuhyun yang menelepon,

"Halo Kyu."

"Katamu kau akan segera datang kemari, dan aku cemas karena kau belum tiba juga."

"Aku mampir di Garden Cafe untuk makan siang." Jawab Hyukjae sambil tersenyum miring.

"Teh hijau lagi?" Kyuhyun tergelak, "Aku tidak pernah tahu tentang obsesimu meminum teh hijau di saat makan siang entah panas atau hujan. Menurutku minum soda yang paling enak."

"Soda tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Hyukjae mengernyit, membuat tawa Kyuhyun semakin keras.

"Oke Hyukkie, lekaslah datang, dan aku ingin kau menceritakan semuanya secara langsung."

Kyuhyun sudah menunggu. Meskipun tampak santai, lelaki itu tegang dan kelihatan sekali sangat mencemaskan Hyukjae,

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Kyuhyun menarikkan kursi bagi Hyukjae untuk duduk, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilakukannya sebelumnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Hyukjae berusaha tersenyum tegar, "Tetapi perasaanku tidak." Lanjutnya serak.

Kyuhyun menatap Hyukjae dan mengernyitkan keningnya,

"Kau baru dua hari menikah dan Donghae sudah bersikap seperti ini. Kalau begini aku jadi menanyakan motivasinya menikahimu."

Kyuhyun menatap Hyukjae hati-hati, "Apakah mungkin dia sedang berusaha menjebakmu dalam pernikahan ini Hyuk?"

"Menjebakku?" Hyukjae menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung, "Tetapi kenapa? Demi alasan apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Semula aku sempat curiga dengan sikap Donghae yang mendekatimu dengan begitu intens dan cepat, bahkan kemudian melamarmu padahal hubungan kalian baru semumur jagung." Lelaki itu duduk di kursi depan Hyukjae dan menghela napas panjang, "Tetapi aku melihat betapa kau mencintainya, dan aku berpikir bahwa kau sudah menemukan belahan jiwamu."

Hati Hyukjae terasa sakit mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun, itu sama seperti yang dikatakan Donghae kepadanya dulu sebelum menikahinya. Bahwa Hyukjae adalah belahan jiwanya, bahwa Donghae tidak perlu berlama-lama lagi menunggu untuk menikahinya karena dia tahu pasti dia sudah menemukan belahan jiwanya,

Tetapi tentunya seseorang tidak akan bersikap kasar dan penuh kebencian kepada belahan jiwanya bukan?

"Aku akan mencari tahu Hyuk. Aku tidak rela kau diperlakukan begini tanpa tahu alasannya."

Hyukjae menghela napas panjang, "Tetapi jangan berkonfrontasi dengan Donghae, Kyu, dia... dia sepertinya menuduh kita menjalin affair di belakangnya."

"Itu konyol." Kyuhyun menghela marah, "Kalau dia tahu yang sebenarnya dia akan malu karena pernah menuduhmu."

Hyukjae memalingkan muka, menahan tangisnya yang hampir tak terbendung, "Aku mencintainya, Kyu... sangat mencintai Donghae, tidak pernah aku merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya kepada lelaki manapun... tapi...aku..."

Suara Hyukjae serak, dia menelan ludah dengan susah payah, menahan8sesak di dadanya, sebutir air mata bergulir dari matanya, tanpa dapat dia tahankan,

Kyuhyun menatap Hyukjae yang menangis, lalu mendekatinya, dan berdiri di sebelah Hyukjae, lalu memeluk Hyukjae yang masih duduk di kursi, tampak begitu rapuh dan lelah dengan kesakitannya.

"Oh sayangku.. kasihan sekali dirimu, sayang." Kyuhyun memeluk Hyukjae, dan Hyukjae menumpahkan segala tangisannya disana, di pelukan lelaki yang sudah dikenalnya sejak kecil, yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara kandungnya sendiri.

"Oh. Jadi inilah yang selalu kalian lakukan kalau berduaan."

Suara dingin itu membuat Hyukjae terlonjak kaget dan langsung melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kyuhyun. Dia menoleh ke pintu masuk dan memucat ketika melihat Donghae berdiri di sana, tampak luar biasa marah.

"Donghae?"

"Aku muak melihat bukti ketidaksetiaanmu ini Hyukjae."

Donghae menggeram marah, "Ayo pulang."

Dengan kasar Donghae merenggut lengan Hyukjae, menariknya berdiri dari duduknya.

Kyuhyun langsung meradang, dia merenggut sebelah lengan Hyukjae yang bebas dan menahannya,

"Kau tidak boleh memperlakukan Hyukjae seperti itu."

Kyuhyun menarik Hyukjae dari cengkeraman Donghae dan menyembunyikannya di belakangnya. "Ada apa denganmu Donghae?"

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam dan jijik,

"Ada apa? Kau pikir aku harus diam saja melihat affair yang kalian lakukan terang-terangan untuk menghinaku?" tatapan tajam Donghae beralih kepada Hyukjae, yang tampak ketakutan dan pucat pasi, bersembunyi di belakang punggung Kyuhyun,

"Pulang Hyukjae. Kalau tidak kau akan menyesal karena 9aku akan menghancurkan kekasihmu ini berikut semua bisnis dan juga rumah kacamu."

Ancaman itu mengena. Karena Donghae adalah seseorang yang berpengaruh terhadap klien-klien besar rumah kaca Hyukjae, dan lelaki itu sangat berkuasa. Dari tatapan matanya yang menyala, Hyukjae tahu bahwa Donghae akan berbuat apapun untuk mewujudkan ancamannya.

Hyukjae gemetar, takut menghadapi kemarahan Donghae, tetapi dia harus memberanikan diri. Mungkin dengan begini dia bisa menemukan jawaban atas sikap Donghae yang sangat kejam ini.

Setelah menghela napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri, Hyukjae melangkah keluar dari lindungan Kyuhyun dan maju mendekati Donghae,

"Aku akan pulang." Gumamnya pelan.

"Hyukjae!" Kyuhyun berteriak dengan serak, "Jangan!"

Hyukjae menoleh, menatap Kyuhyun dengan lembut, meski matanya berkaca-kaca,

"Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Dan kemudian Donghae merenggut lengannya dengan kasar, setengah menyeretnya keluar dari rumah itu.

Perjalanan itu ditempuh dalam suasana yang hening dan mengerikan. Donghae terdiam dan beberapa kali terlihat menggertakkan gerahamnya, menahan marah. Sementara itu Hyukjae begitu tegang menantikan luapan kemarahan Donghae.

Baru beberapa hari mereka menikah dan Hyukjae sudah begitu takut menghadapi kemarahan Donghae. Oh, Donghae tidak memukulnya, sama sekali tidak ada yang mengarah kepada kekerasan ketika Donghae marah, satu-satunya tindakan kasar yang dilakukan Donghae adalah menarik dan mencengkeramnya tadi, yang membuat pergelangan tangannya sakit. Hyukjae entah kenapa yakin Donghae tidak akan memukulnya atau melakukan kemarahan fisik kepadanya. Tetapi yang ditakutkan Hyukjae adalah serangan verbal Donghae. Bagaimanapun juga Hyukjae mencintai Donghae, dan kata-kata kasar Donghae kepadanya mempunyai efek yang berpuluh-puluh kali lebih11menyakitkan.

Dia menoleh ke arah Donghae yang sedang menyetir dan bertanya dengan takut-takut,

"Kenapa kau begitu membenciku Donghae? Kyuhyun bilang kau sebenarnya tidak mencintaiku dan sedang berusaha menjebakku ke dalam pernikahan, entah karena apa."

Donghae melirik sinis ke arah Hyukjae, lalu berucap tak kalah sinis. "Hebat sekali kekasihmu itu memberikan analisa tentang diriku."

Hyukjae menghela napas panjang mendengar tuduhan Donghae,

"Sudah kubilang Kyuhyun bukan kekasihku, tidak akan pernah dan tidak akan bisa, dia seorang gay."

Kalimat itu membuat Donghae mengerem mobilnya secara refleks karena kaget. Dia tertegun, lalu kemudian menjalankan mobilnya seperti semula dan bergumam ketus,

"Alasan yang sangat bagus, Hyukjae. Tapi aku tidak percaya."

"Kau bisa menanyakan sendiri kepada Kyuhyun, dia mengatakan kepadaku bahwa dia gay dan dia merahasiakannya sudah sejak lama."

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan tajam,

"Kalian mungkin saja sudah berkomplot untuk membodohiku, mengira bahwa aku tidak akan curiga ketika tahu bahwa Kyuhyun gay. Tetapi maaf saja Hyukjae, aku tidak sebodoh itu sehingga begitu mudahnya kau tipu."

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini Hae?" Air mata mulai mengalir di sudut mata Hyukjae, duduk di sini dan melihat suaminya tampak begitu membencinya benar-benar menyakiti hatinya.

Donghae mengetatkan gerahamnya, tidak berkata-kata lagi, dan mengabaikan ucapan Hyukjae. Membiarkan perempuan itu terisak-isak selama perjalanan mereka pulang.

Dan ketika itu juga, di benak Hyukjae muncul suatu keputusan bulat. Buat apa mempertahankan perkawinan yang sepertinya sudah hancur sebelum dimulai12ini.

Ketika Donghae memarkir mobil di depan, dia langsung keluar dan memutari mobilnya, lalu membuka pintu penumpang di sebelah supir, sebelum Hyukjae sempat keluar.

Sekali lagi dia mencekal lengan Hyukjae dan memaksanya keluar,

"Ayo." Gumamnya marah.

Hyukjae berusaha melepaskan diri dari pegangan Donghae, tetapi cekalan tangan lelaki itu begitu kuatnya,

"Sakit Hae!"

Hyukjae berteriak ketika Donghae menyeret lengannya menaiki tangga, tetapi Donghae tampaknya sudah mengeraskan hatinya sehingga tidak mempedulikan kesakitan Hyukjae.

Mereka menuju kamar Hyukjae, bukan kamar utama, Donghae membuka pintu kamar itu dan mendorong Hyukjae masuk, lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya dan menguncinya.

Tiba-tiba perasaan terancam menyelubungi benak Hyukjae, dia menatap suaminya yang berdiri dengan marah di dekat pintu dan merasa takut, takut akan tekad kuat yang menyala-nyala di mata suaminya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Donghae membuka jasnya dan melemparnya begitu saja, lalu melonggarkan dasinya.

"Menurutmu apa?"

Hyukjae langsung mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Donghae,

apakah lelaki ini akan melakukan apa yang ditakutkannya?

Mungkinkah Donghae sekejam itu?

"Kumohon jangan." Hyukjae bergumam, ketika menyadari bahwa Donghae benar-benar akan melakukannya.

Donghae tersenyum sinis, "Aku tahu di kepalamu penuh dengan pemikiran licik, berputar mencari jalan untuk bercerai. Tetapi aku sudah bilang, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melenggang bebas dengan bahagia."

Donghae maju selangkah membuat Hyukjae langsung mundur selangkah ketakutan,

"Kau istriku, dan aku suamimu, sepertinya aku harus membuatmu menyadari13posisimu"

"Jangan Hae." Hyukjae bergumam lagi, berusaha menyadarkan lelaki itu yang entah kenapa tampak begitu marah dan tidak bisa menahan diri.

Tetapi Donghae tidak mempedulikannya, dia merenggut Hyukjae, dan mendorongnya ke ranjang, ketika Hyukjae mundur dan hendak bangkit dari ranjang, Donghae mencengkeramnya dan menindihnya.

Hyukkae berteriak sekuat tenaga, berusaha menyingkirkan Donghae, tetapi tubuh lelaki itu terlalu berat, terlalu kuat, dan apalah dayanya, seorang perempuan lemah dibawah kuasa lelaki yang sedang penuh kemarahan?

Pada akhirnya pertahanan Hyukjae berubah menjadi air mata, air mata sakit hati dan penderitaan. Ketika suaminya akhirnya merenggut kesuciannya dengan kasar dan tanpa perasaan, tidak mempedulikan kesakitan dan tangisan permohonannya.

Ini adalah malam pertama yang sama sekali tidak pernah diimpikan oleh Hyukjae. Penuh pemaksaan, dirinya direndahkan bagaikan seorang pelacur, dan penuh rasa sakit, luar dalam.

Dan ketika lelaki itu selesai melampiaskan kemarahannya, lalu berdiri dengan tergesa memakai pakaiannya kembali, dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae yang terbaring dengan kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan, dengan pakaian setengah robek dan acak-acakan, dan penuh air mata, hati Hyukjae hancur seketika.

Ingatannya melayang kepada ibunya yang penuh kasih dan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaannya suatu saat nanti, mendoakan agar Hyukjae menemukan suami yang penuh kasih dan bisa menjaganya.

Hyukjae menggingit bibirnya, tersengal atas tangis yang pekat.

"Ibu... aku diperkosa..."

rintihan itu diselingi tangis, dan Hyukjae memanggil nama ibunya, merindukan pelukan ibunya dan elusannya yang menenangkan, dan begitu kesakitan ketika menyadari kenyataan bahwa dia sendirian dan14sebatang kara.

 **Dendam dan rahasia biasanya bersahabat. Orang yang menyimpan dendam, pasti menyimpan rahasia kelam, jauh di dalam15hatinya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Donghae bermimpi malam itu, mimpi yang sama yang selalu menghantuinya lagi dan lagi, menyakitinya. Dia bermimpi berteriak untuk mencegah, tetapi semuanya sudah terlambat,dia berteriak-teriak menghampiri Sungmin yang terkapar penuh darah... darah itu begitu banyak memenuhi tangannya, bersumber dari kepala Sungmin.

Dan ketika kemudian darah itu semakin banyak dan banyak, Donghae menyadari bahwa dia sudah tidak punya harapan lagi, bahwa dia sudah kehilangan semuanya. Akhir mimpinya selalu sama, dipenuhi dengan kesedihan dan kehampaan yang menyakitkan.

Dengan panik Donghae tergeragap, terenggut paksa dari mimpinya yang lelap. Tubuhnya berkeringat dan napasnya tersengal.

Mimpi itu yang selalu menghantui malam-malamnya dan menyiksanya, seandainya waktu itu dia sadar akan sikap aneh Sungmin, seandainya dia bisa menebak dan memberikan sedikit perhatian kepada Sungmin untuk mengetahui apa yang berkecamuk di benaknya. Seandainya saja...

Donghae mendesah keras, manusia memang hanya bisa berandai-andai ketika sudah dipenuhi penyesalan mendalam.

Seperti malam kemarin. Jantung Donghae berdenyut. Dia telah merenggut kegadisan istrinya dengan kasar. Masih teringat jelas jeritan dan permohonan Hyukjae yang penuh air mata memohon kepadanya agar tersadar, tangisan Hyukjae sejenak membuatnya ragu. Tetapi kemudian dia membayangkan Sungmin, Sungmin yang menderita, buta dan lumpuh, kehilangan kemampuan otaknya sehingga mengganggu mentalnya. Sungmin yang menanggung semua kepedihan sampai tak kuat lagi, dan semua itu gara-gara Hyukjae.

Dan Donghae pun pada akhirnya bertindak kejam, memperlakukan Hyukjae dengan kejam, untuk memuaskan dendamnya, untuk membuat Hyukjae merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Sungmin.

Pembalasan dendamnya harus setimpal, sakitnya harus sama. Ini adalah dendam Sungmin, dendamnya juga, dan masih akan ada banyak lagi kesakitan yang akan ditimpakan Donghae kepada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae harus menerimanya.

Tetapi... kenapa rasa sakit ini semakin lama semakin menekan perasaannya? Membuatnya sesak dan tidak mampu menahan rasa.

Hyukjae menangis semalaman dengan tubuh sakit dan perih, sampai akhirnya dia tertidur. Ketika bangun, dengan tertatih dia melangkah ke kamar mandi. Tubuhnya sakit, seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit akibat pemaksaan yang dilakukan oleh Donghae kepadanya.

Dia langsung ke kamar mandi dan mencuci tubuhnya dengan bersih, menggosok kulitnya di pancuran kamar mandi sampai terasa sakit. Seolah semua itu bisa menghilangkan sisa penghinaan dan sikap merendahkan yang dilakukan Donghae kepadanya. Air matanya sudah terkuras habis, bahkan Hyukjae sudah tidak mampu menangis lagi.

Cukup sudah! Dia sungguh yakin bahwa memang Donghae tidak mencintainya dan tidak pernah mencintainya, entah karena apa lelaki itu menikahinya, yang pasti bukan karena cinta.

Hyukjae memakai pakaiannya dan kemudian mulai merapikan pakaiannya di lemari dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Perkawinan ini sejak awal memang diperuntukkan untuk membuat Hyukjae menderita. Air matanya menetes, semua yang dilakukan Donghae kepadanya, kelembutan itu, kasih sayang dan tatapan mata penuh cinta itu, semuanya adalah16kebohongan.

Hati Hyukjae terasa sakit, dia tidak mampu lagi menahan kebencian Donghae yang tanpa alasan. Dia harus pergi dari rumah ini, segera.

"Mau kemana?" Pintu kamarnya terbuka tanpa peringatan, membuat Hyukjae terperanjat kaget dan menyesal kenapa dia tidak terpikir untuk menguncinya.

Donghae berdiri di sana, lelaki itu sudah mandi dan bercukur, memakai jas kerjanya siap untuk berangkat kerja.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae, dan merasakan masih ada sebersit cinta yang berdenyut di benaknya untuk lelaki itu. Lelaki yang semalam telah melakukan hal yang intim kepadanya...dengan pemaksaan dan sikap kejam.

Dengan tegar Hyukjae memalingkan wajah dan memfokuskan diri untuk merapikan pakaiannya.

"Aku akan pergi dari rumah ini."

Hening. Lalu Donghae mengeluarkan kata-kata mengancam,

"Apakah kau tidak mendengar kata-kataku kemarin Hyukjae? Bahwa aku akan mengejarmu, dan menghancurkanmu? Bukan hanya dirimu tetapi juga Kyuhyun, dan seluruh keluarga Kyuhyun kalau perlu."

Keluarga Kyuhyun, ibunya dan adik-adik Kyuhyun semuanya bagaikan keluarga Hyukjae sendiri. Ketika ibunya meninggal dan Hyukjae ditinggalkan sebatang kara, yang mengurusinya adalah ibu Kyuhyun, perempuan itu tak segan-segan mengajak Hyukjae menginap di rumahnya ketika dia sedang berada dalam masa berduka. Rumah mereka memang hanya dibatasi pagar tembok pendek sehingga mereka bisa saling berkunjung dengan cepat, dan ketika Hyukjae pada akhirnya memutuskan tinggal di rumah peninggalan ibunya sendirian, Ibu Kyuhyun selalu menengok dan mengiriminya makanan, dan menjaganya ketika Hyukjae sakit layaknya ibunya sendiri. Begitupun dengan dua adik perempuan Kyuhyun yang keduanya masih duduk di bangku sekolah, SMU dan SMP, keduanya juga sangat menyayangi Hyukjae dan menganggapnya sebagai kakak mereka sendiri.

Hyukjae tidak akan tahan kalau Donghae melakukan kekejaman kepada keluarga Kyuhyun, sama seperti yang17dilakukan Donghae kepadanya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kepada Kyuhyun dan keluarganya?" Hyukjae berucap pelan, berusaha tampak kuat di depan Donghae. Dia harus kuat, kalau tidak lelaki itu akan semakin merendahkan dan menyakitinya.

"Apapun. Aku bisa menghancurkan bisnismu, aku bisa menghancurkan kelurga Kyuhyun semauku. Aku tahu kalau Kyuhyun memiliki seorang ibu yang sudah tua dan dua adik perempuan yang masih kecil." Senyuman Donghae tampak kejam, "Bayangkan apa yang terjadi kepada ibu Kyuhyun kalau tiba-tiba kedua anak perempuannya diculik dan diperkosa oleh orang tak dikenal sepulang sekolahnya."

Hyukjae terkesiap hingga berdiri dari duduknya, memandang Donghae dengan kaget dan tak percaya.

"Kau.. kau tega melakukannya?" tanyanya kaget.

Donghae berdiri di sana dan menatap Hyukjae tanpa ekspresi,

"Bukanlah aku berkata kepadamu bahwa aku akan melakukan ancamanku sepenuh hati? Hati-hati Hyukjae, aku tidak pernah main-main. Jadi sebaiknya kau memikirkan ulang kalau mau pergi dari rumah ini, karena orang-orang yang menolongmu, orang-orang terdekatmu, mereka akan menerima akibatnya."

"Kenapa kau memaksaku bertahan di rumah ini sedangkan kau begitu membenciku?" Hyukjae menatap Donghae, penuh dengan rasa sakit.

Sementara itu Donghae membalas tatapan Hyukjae, lalu entah kenapa mengernyitkan dahinya dan tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi,

"Karena hukumanmu belum selesai, Hyukjae. Kau baru boleh pergi kalau kau sudah menerima semua hukumanmu."

Ketika Donghae pergi, Hyukjae tertegun dengan rasa bingung yang menderanya. Hukuman? Apa maksud Donghae dengan hukuman? Dan kenapa dia harus dihukum?

Hyukjae menatap pakaian yang sudah diaturnya di tas dengan ragu. Kalau dia pergi, keselamatan Kyuhyun dan keluarganya yang menjadi taruhannya. Hyukjae tidak mau orang-orang terluka tanpa dirinya. Donghae yang sekarang19tampak begitu jahat dan menakutkan. Mungkin memang Hyukjae harus mengorbankan dirinya

"Kau harus meninggalkan Donghae." Pagi itu Kyuhyun meneleponnya, semalam lelaki itu meneleponnya berkali-kali, tetapi Hyukjae terlalu sibuk menangis kesakitan dan tidak mampu mengangkatnya.

Sekarang Hyukjae sudah menenangkan diri, bertekad untuk menghadapi semuanya. Inilah resiko yang harus dia ambil, dia menikahi Donghae atas keputusannya sendiri, karena dia tertipu oleh sikap manis dan cinta palsu Donghae. Sekarang Hyukjae terjebak dalam kebencian Donghae yang entah karena apa. Dan dia tidak mau melibatkan siapapun dan melukai orang-orang yang disayanginya.

"Aku bisa menghadapinya, Kyu."

"Tetapi sikapnya kasar sekali kemarin, menarik lenganmu seperti itu." Kyuhyun tampak geram, "Aku tidak akan pernah sekasar itu kepada perempuan manapun."

Hyukjae menghela napas panjang. Matanya berkaca-kaca, tiba-tiba dia rindu kehidupan damainya yang dulu, ketika dia bisa menikmati hari yang tenang dibalik warna hijau dan keindahan bunga-bunga dirumah kacanya. Sekarang bahkan untuk mengunjungi rumah kacanya sendiripun Hyukjae tidak berani,

"Aku akan mencoba mencari penjelasan dari semua ini, Kyu... semua ini pasti ada alasannya. Donghae tidak mau menjelaskan kepadaku, tetapi aku akan menemukan cara."

"Jadi kau tidak mau keluar dari rumah itu?"

Hyukjae tersenyum lemah, "Perkawinan ini kuambil dengan keputusanku sendiri, tanpa pemaksaan. Aku sudah dewasa dan aku akan menanggung resiko atas keputusanku."

 _Dan aku juga tidak mau Leo melukaimu dan keluargamu._

Kyuhyun terdiam di seberang sana, tampak memikirkan kata-kata Hyukjae, tetapi kemudian lelaki itu mendesah.

"Kalau keadaan sudah tidak tertahankan lagi, berjanjilah untuk meminta bantuanku."

"Ya, Kyu."

"Hati-hati ya, dan hubungi aku terus."

"Baik Kyu."

Hyukjae memejamkan mata ketika mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Kyuhyun. Sekarang dia benar-benar sendirian dalam menghadapi semuanya.

Yang dilakukan oleh Hyukjae pertama kali adalah mencari informasi. Dia memasuki ruang kerja Donghae diam-diam, yang untungnya tidak dikunci. Para pelayan mungkin tidak akan mencurigainya, toh dia kan istri Donghae jadi dia berhak berada di mana saja di rumah ini.

Hyukjae sudah memperkirakan bahwa dia bebas menjelajahi rumah ini sampai sore. Berdasarkan kebiasaan, dia tahu bahwa Donghae baru akan pulang malam nanti. Jadi Hyukjae punya waktu panjang untuk mencari informasi.

Sejenak Hyukjae berdiri ragu sambil menatap ke sekeliling ruang kerja Donghae yang besar dan luas, yang didominasi oleh perabot kayu yang maskulin. Ada rak besar di sudut ruangan berisi buku-buku, dan ada meja besar ditengah ruangan, dengan lemari kaca di belakangnya. Hyukjae bingung harus mulai dari mana. Tetapi kemudian dia melangkah menuju meja besar itu dan memeriksa laci-lacinya, biasanya orang menyimpan hal-hal pribadi dan rahasia di laci mejanya. Hyukjae hanya berharap bahwa laci itu tidak dikunci.

Pelan Hyukjae mencoba membuka laci pertama meja kerja Donghae, tetapi terkunci. Dengan kecewa dia mencoba membuka laci yang lain, tetapi semuanya terkunci. Dia mendesah dan menghela napas kesal. Duduk di atas kursi besar milik Donghae.

Berusaha untuk tidak menyerah dan mencoba membuka laci-laci yang lain. Tetapi percuma karena semuanya terkunci.

Dahinya mengerut, pantas saja pintu ruang kerjanya tidak terkunci. Donghae rupanya sudah memastikan semua berkasnya entah apapun itu, aman terkunci di laci ruang kerjanya.

Mata Hyukjae memandang sekeliling, selain laci mejanya sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa diharapkannya, ruang kerja Donghae tampak steril. Bahkan meja kerjanya yang besar dan dilapisi kaca hitam ini bersih tanpa ada selembar kertaspun di atasnya. Hanya ada kotak berisi alat tulis seperti pena, penggaris, dan beberapa pensil di sana.

Hyukjae memikirkan tentang kertas, dan terpaku ketika melihat ujung kecil kertas berwarna putih yang terselip tak kentara di laci nomor tiga meja. Dia berusaha menariknya, meskipun agak kesulitan. Gerakannya malahan membuat kertas itu sedikit masuk ke dalam.

Hyukjae mengambil penggaris yang ada di atas meja dan berusaha mengorek-korek kertas itu. Semakin lama usahanya semakin membuahkan hasil, kertas itu bisa ditariknya keluar.

Ternyata itu bukan kertas biasa. Dia tebal dan kaku, itu adalah sebuah foto. Hyukjae membalik kertas itu dan di depannya, tampaklah foto Donghae. Foto Donghae sedang tertawa dan memeluk seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik, sepertinya mereka sebaya.

Dan mereka berdua tampak seperti pasangan yang sangat bahagia.

Donghae memasuki rumah mewah di pinggiran kota tempat Sungmin dirawat, dia terbiasa mampir ketika dalam perjalanan pulang dari kantornya,

Tidak seperti biasanya, Sungmin sedang duduk di halaman belakang dan menatap taman bunga mereka malam itu. Perawatnya menyelimuti pangkuannya dengan selimut tebal dan memakaikan jaket rajutan yang hangat kepadanya.

"Hai Sungmin, aku datang."

Mata Sungmin tampak kosong, perempuan itu tidak seperti biasanya, dia tidak bereaksi atas kedatangan Donghae.

"Sungmin?" Donghae mendekat, berlutut di depan kursi roda Sungkin,

"Kenapa, sayang?"

Tiba-tiba air mata mengalir dari pipi perempuan itu. Semakin deras dan semakin deras.

"Donghae..." Sungmin berbisik lirih, "Donghae..." tangisnya semakin keras dan dia terisak-isak.

Donghae mengernyit pedih dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat-erat,

"Sayang... jangan ingat-ingat lagi, jangan kau ingat lagi..."

Tetapi rupanya Sungmin sedang mengingat. Psikiaternya mengatakan bahwa akan ada fase di mana Sungmin akan mengingat semua kenangan buruknya. Akan ada fase lain dimana Sungmin seolah-olah 'kosong' tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa emosi. Dan akan ada fase dimana seluruh emosi Sungmin tertumpah dan dia mengamuk, berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

Fase yang paling menyedihkan adalah ketika Sungmin mengingat kenangan buruk yang penuh darah itu, menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin menangis menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya, sampai tubuhnya berguncang-guncang. Donghae tidak tahan melihatnya, dia memeluk Sungmin dan membiarkan perempuan itu menangis di dadanya. Tangis Sungmin selalu membuatnya merasakan kesakitan yang amat sangat, seolah jantungnya dicabut paksa dan rongga dadanya dipaksa kosong.

Tangisan Sungmin telah menghancurkannya sedikit demi sedikit, menumbuhkan dendam yang tak bertepi, mendorong Donghae sampai di batas nuraninya dan berbuat kejam kepada Hyukjae.

Donghae memejamkan matanya dan kenangan itu membanjirinya, kenangan akan masa lalu menyakitkan yang23selalu menghantuinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

RnR Please?


	4. Chapter 4

PEMBUNUH CAHAYA

.

.

© Santhy Agatha

.

REMAKE!

.

HAEHYUK.

.

Cast : Lee Donghae - Lee Hyukjae - Cho Kyuhyun - Lee Sungmin

.

Warning : Genderswirch for Hyukjae/Sungmin | REMAKE.

.

.

Note : Aku tekankan sekali lagi ini adalah FF REMAKE. Cerita ini aslinya HANYA MILIK 'SANTHY AGATHA' Seorang penulis Novel terhebat. Aku hanya mengganti nama pemeran saja dgn HaeHyuk.

.

Enjoy ~

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cinta seorang anak yang tidak berbalas, biasanya lebih menghancurkan dari cinta kekasih yang tak berbalas.**

2 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ingatan Donghae melayang kepada kenangannya di masa lalu. Hampir tujuh tahun yang lalu, ketika itu usianya baru dua puluh lima tahun, begitu juga dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin adalah adik kembarnya, mereka bukan kembar identik, karena itulah mereka berbeda jenis kelamin, dan tidak begitu mirip. Tetapi mereka sama-sama menerima anugerah dari kelebihan fisik kedua orang tua mereka. Donghae sangat tampan, dan Sungmin begitu cantiknya.

Donghae tentu saja sangat menyayangi adiknya, adiknya adalah satu-satunya di keluarganya yang sangat dia sayangi. Sedangkan kedua orang tuanya... bisa dikatakan bahwa hubungan kedua orangtuanya sudah hancur sejak lama, mereka mempertahankan pernikahan hanya demi status di depan orang-orang.

Ibunya sangat sibuk dengan berbagai macam urusannya sebagai istri seorang pejabat kaya. Ayahnya apalagi, lelaki itu memang selalu pulang ke rumah setiap hari, tetapi hampir tidak pernah dekat dengan istri dan anak-anaknya, seperti ada pembatas yang menghalangi cintanya kepada anak-anaknya.

Donghae seorang lelaki dan dia tegar, dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi sikap ayahnya yang dingin dan kaku. Sejak kecil dia tidak pernah menerima kasih sayang ayahnya sedikitpun.

Pernah Donghae di waktu kecil ketika usianya baru tujuh tahun, berlari gembira, menghampiri ayahnya yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan rekan sesama pejabatnya, ingin menunjukkan bahwa nilai rapornya bagus, ingin membanggakan diri kepada ayahnya.

Tetapi yang terjadi kemudian sungguh menyakitkan bagi anak sekecil dirinya. Ayahnya mengusirnya pergi dengan kasar. mengatakan bahwa Donghae mengganggunya. Sejak saat itu Donghae kecil menyadari bahwa tidak ada sedikitpun cinta dari ayahnya kepadanya. Sejak saat itu juga, Donghae memutuskan tidak akan mengemis cinta dari ayahnya.

Tetapi Sungmin berbeda, perempuan itu sangat memuja ayahnya. Sejak kecil dia selalu berusaha menarik perhatian ayahnya meskipun tanpa hasil. Sang ayah tidak pernah peduli kepadanya, seberapa keraspun Sungmin mencoba. Cinta seorang anak yang tidak berbalas ternyata menyakitkan bagi Sungmin.

Dia kemudian menggunakan cara lain untuk menarik perhatian dan kasih sayang ayahnya. Sungmin melarikan diri ke dalam pergaulan yang merusak, penuh dengan kebebasan dan obat-obatan terlarang. Dari usaha coba-cobanya untuk mencari perhatian, Sungmin pada akhirnya terjerumus, dia tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari obat-obatan. Sampai puncaknya Sungmin hamil dan bahkan tidak bisa menyebutkan siapa nama ayah dari anak yang dikandungnya.

Dan bahkan setelah Sungmin seperti itupun, sang ayah hanya mengangkat sebelah alis. Dia memberi setumpuk beban kepada Sungmin agar menggugurkan kandungannya, menghina Sungmin yang tidak bisa menjaga diri, lalu sibuk kembali dengan kesibukan bisnis dan jabatannya.

Lain dengan Donghae, dia marah luar biasa kepada Sungmin, dia berteriak kepada Sungmin malam itu bahwa usaha Sungmin, apapun itu, untuk mencari perhatian sang ayah tidak akan membuahkan hasil. Ayahnya tidak mencintai mereka. Bahkan kalau mereka matipun, mungkin ayahnya tidak akan peduli.

Kata-kata Donghae bagai bumerang, tanpa sadar kemarahannya karena emosi dan sedih melihat keadaan adiknya. Sungmin sudah putus asa, hancur dan lelah. Dia kemudian berpikir bahwa satu-satunya cara agar sang ayah memperhatikan mereka adalah dengan kematian.

Malam itu juga, Sungmin terjun dari balkon kamarnya, menghempaskan diri ke bawah, dalam kondisi hamil. Donghae masih ingat malam itu, ketika dia sedang berjalan ke depan, kemudian tubuh Sungmin jatuh di hadapannya.

Ayahnya sedang di kantor seperti biasa, dan ibunya sedang liburan ke luar negeri. Tubuh Sungmin jatuh di hadapannya, terbanting begitu saja dan berlumuran darah. Darah yang sangat banyak.

Donghae berlari, berteriak-teriak begitupun dengan semua pelayan, meskipun semuanya sudah terlambat. Sungmin sudah sekarat di sana.

Untunglah ambulance datang dengan cepat, mereka bisa menyelamatkan Sungmin, tetapi tidak dengan bayinya, Sungmin keguguran dan kehilangan anaknya. Dan benturan keras di kepalanya itu merusak otaknya, membuatnya kehilangan pengelihatannya dan juga membuat kakinya lumpuh selamanya.

Sungmin yang ceria, penuh senyum dan manja kepadanya telah tiada. Berganti dengan sosok tubuh adiknya yang kosong dan hampa, yang kadang mengamuk tanpa arah, dan kemudian menangis histeris tanpa diduga.

Donghae telah kehilangan adiknya, adik perempuan yang sangat disayanginya. Mereka telah bersama-sama dalam rahim ibunya dan kemudian dilahirkan bersusulan untuk kemudian saling bergantung satu sama lain dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Semua itu dihancurkan oleh sikap ayahnya, yang tidak mempedulikan Sungmin. Sungmin mencintai dan memuja ayahnya, haus akan kasih sayangnya. Tetapi dia tidak bisa mendapatkannya.

Dan yang lebih menghancurkan bagi Donghae, sang ayah bahkan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi dan rasa bersalah atas peristiwa yang menimpa Sungmin. Bahkan tidak ada simpati sedikitpun, padahal Sungmin adalah darah dagingnya, anaknya sendiri.

Lalu suatu malam, ketika Donghae membereskan barang-barang Sungmin, dia menemukan sebuah kotak yang disembunyikan di laci paling ujung miliknya.

Donghae membukanya dan tertegun. Itu foto-foto seorang perempuan, perempuan muda yang cantik,4yang tidak dikenalnya. Dan juga beberapa berkas tentang perempuan itu, alamat, dan keterangan sekolah perempuan itu.

Donghae menelusuri jejak itu diam-diam, mencari tahu keberadaan perempuan di foto itu, dia kemudian menemukan bahwa Sungmin telah menyewa seorang penyelidik untuk memberinya foto-foto itu, Donghae menemui penyelidik sewaan itu, meminta keterangan. Penyelidik itu kemudian menceritakan semua kepadanya.

"Penyelidikan yang saya lakukan mengungkapkan segalanya, ayah anda mempunyai seorang kekasih di masa kuliahnya. Seorang perempuan bernama Lee Hyuna. Tetapi karena Hyuna berasal dari keluarga miskin, kedua orangtua ayah anda kakek dan nenek anda, memisahkan mereka. Ayah anda kemudian menikah dengan Ibu anda, seorang perempuan dari keluarga kaya yang sederajat."

Penyelidik itu melemparkan tatapan penuh spekulasi mencoba membaca reaksi Donghae, tetapi wajah Donghae tetap tanpa ekspresi,

"Tetapi rupanya entah kenapa beberapa tahun setelah anda dan Nona Sungmin lahir, ayah anda bertemu lagi dengan Hyuna, mereka berdua sempat menjalin hubungan lagi begitu lama."

Karena itulah ayahnya sama sekali tidak memberikan perhatian kepada mereka di masa mereka kecil. Donghae langsung mengambil kesimpulan, rupanya ayahnya terlalu sibuk mengurusi kekasihnya.

"Tetapi kemudian Hyuna mengandung, dan dia meninggalkan ayah anda." Lanjut sang penyelidik, "Hyuna mengatakan bahwa ayah anda sudah berkeluarga dan memiliki anak dan meminta ayah anda kembali kepada keluarganya. Dan kemudian saya tidak tahu perinciannya, yang pasti Hyuna kemudian menikahi seorang lelaki sederhana dan membesarkan anaknya bersama lelaki itu. Sepertinya Hyuna bisa memulai lembaran hidup baru yang tenang dan bahagia."

Penyelidik itu lalu mengeluarkan beberapa berkas dan meletakkan di mejanya, di sana ada beberapa foto anak perempuan yang sama, yang disimpan di kotak di lemari Sungmin,

"Tetapi tidak demikian dengan ayah anda, beliau tidak bisa lepas dari masa lalu, beliau selalu mengawasi anak perempuan ini, yang dia yakini adalah anak kandungnya. Hampir seluruh perhatian ayah anda tercurah kepada anak ini, namanya Lee Hyukjae. Dan yang membuat ayah anda yakin bahwa itu adalah anak kandungnya karena nama Hyukjae merupakan gabungan dari nama Hyuna dan nama ayah anda Jae Suk. Sepertinya ayah anda menyewa seseorang seperti saya untuk selalu memberikan laporan tentang Nona Hyukjae kepadanya."

Penyelidik itu lalu memajukan tubuhnya,

"Suatu hari ayah anda sepertinya ceroboh, meletakkan berkas-berkas tentang Hyukjae di mejanya. Dan Nona Sungmin menemukannya, lalu penasaran."

"Dan kemudian Sungmin menyewamu?"

"Ya. Nona Sungmin menyewa saya untuk mencari tahu siapa perempuan di foto ini. Saya melakukan penyelidikan sesuai tugas saya dan kemudian memaparkan seluruhnya kepada Nona Sungmin."

"Kapan itu terjadi?"

"Hmm..." penyelidik itu mengingat-ingat, "Sepertinya hampir tiga tahun yang lalu, mungkin di bulan Maret."

Dibulan itulah Sungmin mulai melarikan diri dengan memakai obat-obatan terlarang, dia tampak begitu tersiksa dan pedih. Donghae akhirnya bisa menemukan akar permasalahannya, pasti sangat menyakitkan ketika mengetahui bahwa sang ayah yang sangat dipujanya, yang sangat dirindukan kasih sayangnya, ternyata mencurahkan cinta dan kasih sayangnya kepada anak perempuan lain.

"Apakah menurutmu anak perempuan bernama Hyukjae ini adalah adikku?" Donghae langsung mempertanyakan kenyataan itu, berarti mereka memiliki adik bukan? Hasil dari hubungan ayahnya dengan Hyuna?

"Bukan." Sang pengacara menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas.

"Bukan?" Donghae mengernyit, "Bukankah kau bilang anak itu hasil hubungan ayahku dengan Hyuna, dan kau bilang dia anak kandung dari ayahku? Jadi sudah pasti kami bersaudara bukan?"

"Bukan." Penyelidik itu mengulangi lagi ucapannya, lalu menghela napas panjang,

"Penyelidikan saya menemukan sesuatu yang jauh lebih rahasia. Ketika menelusuri hubungan ayah anda dengan Hyuna, saya menemukan bahwa jauh bertahun-tahun lalu, ayah anda pernah melakukan tes DNA di rumah sakit, dan ternyata tidak cocok."

"Jadi Hyukjae ini bukan anak kandung ayahku?"

Donghae mendengus mulai kesal, jadi ayahnya telah mencurahkan cintanya kepada anak yang bukan anak kandungnya sampai-sampai mengabaikan anak kandungnya sendiri?

Penyelidik itu menggeleng lagi, membuat Donghae semakin bingung, kemudian berkata.

"Tes DNA yang dilakukan ayah anda, bukan untuk mendeteksi DNA Hyukjae dibandingkan dengan DNA ayah anda. Tes itu untuk membandingkan DNA anda berdua, anda dan Nona Sungmin dengan darah ayah anda... hasil tes DNA itu sudah diulang sampai tiga kali, dan hasilnya tidak cocok."

Penyelidik itu menatapnya dengan prihatin,

"Anda dan Nona Sungmin entah bagaimana, bukanlah anak kandung ayah anda."

Donghae membeku meskipun seluruh dirinya bagaikan tersambar petir. Mereka bukan anak kandung ayahnya?

Bagaimana bisa? Apakah mamanya berselingkuh dengan lelaki lain?

Tetapi hasil penyelidikan itu memberikan jawaban kepada Donggae, kenapa ayahnya tampak tidak peduli kepada mereka, kenapa ayahnya tidak punya cinta sedikitpun kepada mereka. Ternyata karena ini, karena mereka bukan anak kandung ayahnya, dan karena mereka entah kenapa mungkin seperti perlambang pengkhianatan bagi ayahnya, pengkhianatan isterinya yang tidak dicintainya.

Kalau begitu tentu saja wajar bagi ayahnya kalau dia mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya bagi Hyukjae, anak perempuan itu, darah dagingnya, anak kandungnya dari perempuan yang Donghae yakin sangat dicintainya.

"Apakah kau juga mengatakan ini kepada7Sungmin?"

Penyelidik itu menatap Donghae dengan penuh penyesalan,

"Tentu saja. Sekali lagi, saya hanya melakukan apa yang sudah menjadi tugas saya."

Pantas saja Sungmin hancur lebur karenanya, dia sudah kehilangan harapan untuk mendapatkan cinta ayahnya dengan kenyataan itu. Pasti sangat menyakitkan bagi Sungmin melihat dan mengetahui bahwa ayahnya begitu memperhatikan Hyukjae dengan kasih sayang yang tidak pernah diberikannya kepada Sungmin.

Bahkan sampai Sungmin terjun dalam usahanya bunuh diri untuk kemudian merusak dirinya sendiripun, ayahnya tetap tidak peduli.

Donghae mengernyitkan keningnya dengan sedih. Oh Astaga, kasihan Sungmin, dia menyimpan semua itu sendiri, tidak membaginya dengan Donghae. Dan Donghae terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri untuk memperhatikan perubahan sikap Sungmin.

Padahal seharusnya dia tahu, dari sikap Sungmin yang murung dan depresi, dari tubuhnya yang semakin kurus, dari semuanya... seharusnya Donghae tahu. Donghae merasa malu kepada dirinya sendiri, dia mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai adiknya. Tetapi dia bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk memperhatikan kesedihan adiknya.

Malam itu setelah menerima semua informasi itu, Donghae berlutut di depan kursi roda adiknya, yang sekarang tatapan matanya kosong dan tanpa ekspresi. Hati Donghae hancur ketika melihat kondisi adiknya ketika akhirnya diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit, buta, lumpuh dengan kondisi mental yang terganggu. Dan sekarang hati Donghae bahkan lebih hancur lagi ketika menerima semua informasi itu, membayangkan kesedihan yang dipendam Sungmin selama ini.

Hingga akhirnya kepedihan itu mencapai batasnya dan sudah terlambat bagi Donghae untuk menyelamatkan Sungmin.

Malam itulah Donghae menangis sambil merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan adiknya, meminta maaf dan bersumpah akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus kegagalannya sebagai seorang kakak.

Semua ini sedikit banyak adalah kesalahannya, tanggung jawabnya. Donghae lalu memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikan ayahnya lagi, tidak mempedulikan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Hyukjae ataupun perempuan bernama Hyuna itu.

Dia memfokuskan dirinya untuk merawat Sungmin. Saat itu bisnis yang dibangun oleh Donghae semakin maju dan berkembang pesat. Donghae membeli sebuah rumah di pinggiran kota, dan meninggalkan rumah kedua orangtuanya, lalu tinggal bersama Sungmin di sana.

Sampai kemudian suatu malam, lebih enam bulan yang lalu Donghae dan perawat Sungmin lengah. Sungmin tengah mengamuk dan kemudian menangis menjerit-jerit, memecahkan kaca jendela, dan kemudian tanpa di sangka mengambil kaca itu dan menggoreskannya ke nadinya.

Semua berlangsung begitu cepat, mimpi buruk Donghae seakan terulang kembali. Darah ada di mana-mana, membasahi tangan dan pakaiannya ketika dia menangis, memanggil-manggil Sungmin agar tetap sadar dan bertahan, dan menunggu ambulance datang.

Pada akhirnya Sungmin kembali berhasil diselamatkan. Donghae masih ingat sesaat sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya, Sungmin memanggil-manggil ayahnya, dengan penuh kesedihan.

Donghae lalu berdiri di tepi ranjang rumah sakit dan menatap Sungmin yang terbaring, lemah, dan rapuh, dengan perban tebal membalut pergelangan tangannya.

Hati Donghae mencelos melihat keadaan adiknya. Kemudian dengan menegarkan hati, dia memutuskan untuk membuang harga dirinya, dan menemui ayahnya, mengemis perhatian ayahnya agar mau sekali saja menemui Sungmin. Setidaknya menggenggam tangannya dan memberikan secercah kasih sayang yang sangat didambakan oleh Sungmin.

Yang didapatkannya kemudian hanyalah sikap dingin dan tidak peduli. Bahkan ayahnya menghina bahwa Sungmin tidak akan menyadari perbedaan apakah ayahnya atau orang lain yang memegang tangannya.

Dengan sakit hati, Donghae pergi dari rumah itu, lalu tanpa sengaja dia menemukan ayahnya datang ke rumah sakit. Bukan untuk mengunjungi Sungmin, tetapi untuk mendatangi seorang perempuan yang dirawat di rumah sakit yang sama.

Donghae mengawasi ketika ayahnya mengintip secara sembunyi-sembunyi perempuan yang dirawat itu, tetapi tidak berani menjenguknya secara langsung. Ketika kemudian ayahnya pulang, Donghae mengintip dan melihat Hyukjae di sana, sedang menunggui perempuan setengah baya yang tampak lemah, terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit itu.

Seketika itu juga hati Donghae dibakar oleh panasnya amarah. Ayahnya menolak datang ke rumah sakit untuk menengok Sungmin dan malahan datang hanya untuk mengintip secara sembunyi-sembunyi Hyuna dan anak perempuannya.

Sehari kemudian, Hyuna, ibu dari Hyukjae meninggal dunia.

Donghae mengawasi dengan diam-diam rumah Hyuna, dan seperti dugaannya, menemukan ayahnya juga ada di sana, mengawasi diam-diam.

Di pemakaman yang sederhana itu, dari mobil sewaannya agar tidak dikenali ayahnya, Donghae melihat ayahnya menyamar sebagai pelayat. Dan dibalik kaca mata hitamnya, ayahnya menangis... penuh air mata kesedihan yang tidak bisa ditahannya.

Rasanya bagaikan sembilu menusuk jantungnya, perihnya tidak terkira. Ketika Sungmin meregang nyawa, bunuh diri untuk meminta perhatian ayahnya, tidak ada air mata yang tertumpah dari ayahnya. Mereka memang bukan anak kandung ayahnya, tetapi mereka, terutama Sungmin hanyalah seorang anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa, mengharapkan kasih sayang dari ayahnya. Dan yang didapat hanya kepahitan. Donghae mengawasi Hyukjae, dan kemudian rencana itu tersusun di kepalanya, rencana untuk membalas dendam bagi dirinya dan bagi Sungmin. Rencananya berjalan mulus, ketika seminggu setelah kematian Hyuna, ayahnya meninggal karena kecelakaan, kata polisi, ayahnya menyetir sambil mabuk. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak sempat mendekati Hyukjae dan mengungkapkan bahwa dirinya adalah ayah kandung Hyukjae.

Donghae memakamkan ayahnya dengan hati dingin, tidak ada kesedihan ataupun air mata untuk ayahnya. Lelaki yang begitu kejam kepadanya dan adiknya tidak pantas untuk menerima itu.

Kemudian dia menyewa penyelidik yang sama untuk mengawasi Hyukjae, penyelidik itu secara berkala melaporkan semua hal tentang Hyukjae. Bahkan dari hal-hal yang paling kecilpun, Donghae tahu, semua hal, tentang makanan kesukaan Hyukjae, hobinya pada tanaman, film ataupun musik kesukaan Hyukjae.

Semua dicatat dalam ingatannya sebagai bekalnya untuk mengejar Hyukjae dan menjatuhkan Hyukjae ke dalam pesonanya.

Ketika kemudian semua sudah siap dan mulus, Donghae membeli rumah terpisah, yang direncanakan untuk ditinggalinya bersama Hyukjae nanti ketika dia berhasil menjebak Hyukjae ke dalam pernikahan ini.

Semua sudah disusun dengan rapi. Dan disinilah dia.

Sedang menanti kemenangannya, membalaskan dendamnya dan Sungmin. Hyukjae harus merasakan kesakitan yang sama seperti yang dirasakan oleh Sungmin.

Hyukjae harus merasakan penderitaan yang sama. Dan Donghae akan memastikan bahwa itu benar-benar terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya identitas Sungmin sudah terungkap. Alasan Donghae balas dendam ke Hyukjae juga sudah terungkap.

Masih ada yang berniat baca kelanjutan Remake ini? Kalau masih ada yg berlanjut toling tinggalkan jejak ya supaya aku bisa semangat lanjutinnya ^^


	5. Chapter 5

PEMBUNUH CAHAYA

.

.

© Santhy Agatha

.

REMAKE!

.

HAEHYUK.

.

Cast : Lee Donghae - Lee Hyukjae - Cho Kyuhyun - Lee Sungmin

.

Warning : Genderswirch for Hyukjae/Sungmin | REMAKE.

.

.

Note : Aku tekankan sekali lagi ini adalah FF REMAKE. Cerita ini aslinya HANYA MILIK 'SANTHY AGATHA' Seorang penulis Novel terhebat. Aku hanya mengganti nama pemeran saja dgn HaeHyuk.

.

Enjoy ~

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Saat kau merasakan penyesalan ketika menyakiti orang yang kau benci. Berarti kau tidak benar-benar membencinya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak boleh bertemu dengan Kyuhyun lagi, dan kau tidak boleh mengurus rumah kaca itu lagi."

Donghae langsung mendatangi Hyukjae malam itu di kamarnya, seperti biasa masuk tanpa permisi dan bersikap angkuh.

Bagi Donghae, ini adalah salah satu rencana balas dendamnya, menahan Hyukjae dari segala hasrat yang disukainya. Donghae tahu Hyukjae sangat menyukai rumah kacanya, dan tidak bisa mengurus rumah kacanya pasti akan sangat menyakitkan bagi perempuan itu.

Hyukjae mendongak, menatap Donghae dengan lelah, tiba-tiba Donghae memperhatikan bahwa Hyukjae tampak lebih pucat dan kelihatan sakit. Jantungnya berdenyut, tetapi kemudian dia langsung menepis perasaan apapun itu yang sempat muncul.

Tidak boleh ada belas kasihan, kalau dia ingin tujuannya tercapai, dia harus mampu bersikap kejam.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" tanya Hyukjae kemudian.

Donghae mengangkat alisnya, "Kau tidak berhak bertanya. Aku suamimu, apapun keputusanku kau harus mengikutinya."

Suami macam apa yang memperlakukan isterinya seperti ini? Tanpa sadar Hyukjae meringis perih,

"Apakah kau sengaja melakukannya Hae? Untuk menyiksaku? Sebenarnya apa kesalahanku sehingga kau seolah-olah ingin menghukumku?"

Donghae mengetatkan gerahamnya, "Tidak perlu banyak bertanya." Geramnya, "Kalau aku bilang begitu, kau harus menurutinya."

Lelaki itu melangkah mendekat dengan mengancam,

"Atau kau ingin merasakan lagi 'hukumanku' kepadamu?"

Hyukjae langsung terkesiap, kalimat lelaki itu menyiratkan akan pemerkosaan kejam yang dilakukannya malam itu kepada Hyukjae, wajahnya bertambah pucat.

"Oke." Gumamnya kemudian.

"Silahkan hukum aku, kuharap kau puas dengan apapun yang kau rencanakan."

Gumam Hyukjae sinis kemudian. Dia takut, dia sungguh takut Donghae akan memperkosanya dengan kasar seperti kemarin. Itu adalah pengalaman pertama Hyukjae, dan rasanya menyakitkan. Hyukjae tidak bisa membayangkan harus mengalami kesakitan itu lagi, ditambah dengan nyeri di hatinya, bahwa yang melakukannya adalah Donghae... lelaki yang bahkan sampai sekarangpun sangat dia cintai.

"Bagus." Donghae mengernyit,

"Jangan coba-coba menemui Kyuhyun, Hyukjae. ataupun meminta bantuannya. Seluruh penghuni rumah ini, semua mengawasimu. Dan kau akan menyesal kalau sampai aku tahu bahwa kau menghubungi Kyuhyun."

Setelah mengucapkan ancaman yang keji itu, Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi sambil membanting pintu di belakangnya.

Hyukjae tentu saja tidak bisa untuk tidak menghubungi Kyuhyun, lagipula lelaki itu menghubunginya terus menerus, meskipun Hyukjae masih belum berani mengangkatnya, tetapi di malam hari, ketika semua penghuni rumah sudah beranjak tidur, Hyukjae mengunci pintu kamarnya, dan menelusup dalam kegelapan masuk ke balik selimut, dan menelepon Kyuhyun.

"Hyukjae!" Kyuhyun setengah berteriak ketika mendengar sapaan pertama Hyukjae.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak bisa dihubungi seharian, dan aku sangat mencemaskanmu. Aku tadi datang ke rumahmu, tetapi pegawai Donghae menahanku di gerbang, tidak memperbolehkanku masuk...kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun bersikeras, "Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kecil, Hyuk, kau sudah seperti adik kandungku sendiri, dari suaramu pun aku sudah bisa membaca bahwa kau tidak baik-baik saja... Apakah Donghae berbuat kasar padamu?"

"Tidak."

Hyukjae memejamkan mata, mengusir air mata yang mulai merembes di sana, berusaha agar suaranya terdengar tegar. Tetapi ingatan akan pemerkosaan kasar yang dilakukan Donghae kepadanya, dan kemudian ancamannya pada dirinya serta keluarga Kyuhyun membuatnya tidak bisa menahan tangisnya, suaranya gemetar ketika berucap,

"Aku... aku mungkin tidak bisa ke rumah kaca untuk beberapa waktu..."

"Hyuk.."

Hyukjae bisa membayangkan Kyuhyun meringis disana,

"Kau menangis, oh Astaga, dia mengancammu ya?"

"Tidak.. aku tidak apa-apa..." Hyukjae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya meskipun dia tahu Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa melihatnya,

"Aku... aku hanya ingin keadaan tenang dulu, semoga nanti aku bisa kembali ke rumah kaca."

"Hyukjae, kalau kau tidak tahan lagi, pergilah dari sana, pulanglah kepada kami, kita akan menghadapinya bersama-sama."

Hyukjae sungguh ingin. Tetapi dia tidak bisa, bayangkan akan ancaman Donghae kepada ibu Kyuhyun dan adik-adiknya membuat Hyukjae ngeri. Donghae akan membuktikan ancamannya, Hyukjae sudah tahu itu ketika pada akhirnya Donghae tega memperkosanya.

"Aku tidak bisa Kyu."

Dengan perih Hyukjae mengusap air matanya,

"Sampaikan salamku buat semuanya ya... aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti."

Kyuhyun masih memanggil-manggil namanya di seberang sana, tetapi Hyukjae berusaha tidak memperdulikannya, dia menutup teleponnya, lalu menangis, ditenggelamkannya air matanya di bantal, dia menangis sekuat-kuatnya, larut dalam kesedihan dan sakit hatinya.

Tidak disadarnya tangisannya itu terdengar ke luar, kearah Donghae yang tanpa sengaja berjalan dari arah ruang kerjanya, melewati belokan lorong di ujung, tempat kamar Hyukjae berada.

Donghae langsung tertegun. Terpaku di depan pintu kamar Hyukjae. Tangisan perempuan itu terdengar sangat menyayat hati, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya perih.

Tiba-tiba saja hati Donghae terasa perih, dia berdiri di sana, menunggu lama, sampai kemudian isakan Hyukjae menjadi pelan dan menghilang dalam keheningan.

Gadis itu menangis sampai ketiduran...

Sambil menghela napas, Donghae melangkah pergi ke kamarnya.

"Kita akan mengadakan pesta."

Kali ini Donghae tiba-tiba muncul di ruang makan, tempat Hyukjae sedang mengaduk-aduk sarapan paginya, tidak berselera.

Hyukjae mengerutkan kening, "Pesta?"

"Ya."

Donghae mengangkat dagunya, mengamati Hyukjae dengan pandangan mencemooh,

"Aku sudah menyewa event organizer untuk mengurus pesta ini, pesta ini kelas atas, biasanya kulakukan untuk menjamu para rekan bisnisku, akan ada banyak tamu dari kalangan atas."

Mata Donghae menelusuri tubuh Hyukjae dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki,

"Dan ya ampun, belilah pakaian yang bagus dan berkelas, kau sudah kuberi uang bulanan di kartumu. Jangan sampai kau mempermalukanku di pesta itu."

Gumam Donghae, sengaja bersikap kejam, lalu meninggalkan Hyukjae yang ekspresinya seperti habis di tampar.

Donghae memang benar, Hyukjae tidak punya baju bagus, dan dia memang tidak berkelas, yang dilakukan Hyukjae hanyalah berkebun, berkutat dengan tanah dan pupuk, mengurusi tanaman yang dicintainya – yang sekarang bahkan tidak bisa disentuhnya.

Hyukjae memang berbeda dari wanita-wanita berkelas yang dikenal oleh Donghae. Dengan perasaan pedih dan terhina, Hyukjae menghela napas panjang.

Dilihatnya gaun-gaunnya di dalam lemari, semuanya gaun yang dibeli berdasarkan fungsinya, bukan dari merk ataupun harganya. Dan dia memang tidak punya gaun pesta karena memang dia tidak pernah pergi ke pesta. Ada satu baju pesta yang sudah berumur lima tahun yang hampir tidak pernah dipakainya, gaun itu berwarna putih dengan hiasan batu berwarna ungu di dada dan pinggangnya, tampak begitu sederhana.

Apakah gaun ini bisa dipakai di pesta yang kata Donghae "berkelas' itu?

Matanya melirik ke arah kartu belanja yang diletakkan Donghae di meja riasnya entah kapan. Tergoda untuk memakai kartu itu, berbelanja pakaian yang bagus dan mahal lalu menunjukkan kepada Donghae bahwa dia bisa juga tampil berkelas dan Donghae tidak bisa mencemoohnya. Tetapi dia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya penuh tekad.

Setidaknya, kalau tidak bisa melawan Donghae, dia bisa memberontak dengan hal-hal kecil. Hyukjae tidak akan membeli gaun pesta baru. Biarlah dia memakai salah satu baju pestanya yang lama, apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, dia akan menghadapinya dengan tegar.

Larut malam Donghae baru pulang dari kantornya. Lelaki itu baru pulang setelah jam sepuluh malam, hampir setiap harinya.

Hyukjae hanya bisa menahan ingin tahunya, benarkah Donghae pergi bekerja? Setahunya tidak ada orang yang bekerja dari pagi sampai jam sepuluh malam, hanya orang gila kerja yang melakukannya.

Apakah Donghae menghindarinya? Ataukah dia ...

menghabiskan waktunya bersama seseorang?

Perasaan cemburu menggayuti hatinya dan membuatnya merasa pilu. Betapa menyedihkannya dirinya. Donghae sudah memperlakukannya dengan begitu kejam, tetapi Hyukjae tetap saja masih menyimpan rasa cinta kepada lelaki itu.

Ketika Donghae melihat Hyukjae sedang duduk di sofa depan dan membaca sebuah novel yang ditemukannya di rak buku, dia berhenti dan mengernyitkan keningnya,

"Kenapa belum tidur?" tanyanya

Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan pedih, lalu memalingkan muka, berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresinya,

"Aku sedang membaca buku."

"Oh." Donghae tampak bingung harus berkata apa, kemudian matanya mengeras lagi,

"Apakah kau sudah membeli gaun? pestanya akhir pekan ini, beberapa hari lagi."

Hyukjae menghela napas panjang,

"Aku akan membelinya."

"Beli yang paling bagus dan paling mahal. Ingat, jangan mempermalukanku."

Hyukjae terdiam, hanya menutup buku lalu melihat punggung Donghae yang berlalu meninggalkannya.

Lelaki itu pasti akan marah besar ketika tahu bahwa Hyukjae tidak menuruti perintahnya. Yah... biarkan saja, biar Donghae tahu bahwa Hyukjae bukanlah perempuan lemah yang tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

Akhir pekan telah tiba, dan seluruh rumah dipenuhi kesibukan yang luar biasa, petugas catering sudah datang dari pagi, dan beberapa petugas lain menyiapkan tempat, dibantu para pegawai Donghae yang ada di rumah itu.

Hyukjae hanya mengamati dari jendela kamarnya, melihat banyaknya mobil yang didominasi mobil catering parkir di halaman depan rumah Donghae yang luas.

Sepertinya ini benar-benar pesta besar...

Hyukjae mengernyit menatap gaun putih sederhananya yang sudah diseterika oleh pelayan dan dihamparkan di ranjangnya.

Bahkan pelayan tadipun mengernyit ketika dia menerima gaun itu dari Hyukjae untuk disetrika, dan mengetahui bahwa Hyukjae akan mengenakannya untuk ke pesta nanti malam. Tatapannya tampak memprotes, tetapi dia tidak berani menyuarakannya.

Dan sekarang Hyukjae duduk dengan bingung, merasa ragu atas keputusannya menentang Donghae. Hyukjae takut dirinya bukan hanya mempermalukan Donghae, tetapi mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di pesta ini.

Dengan gugup dia meremas tangannya dan mengamati gaun putih itu sekali lagi. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah terlambat untuk membeli gaun, pestanya akan berlangsung beberapa jam lagi.

Donghae masuk ke kamar Hyukjae yang tidak dikunci dan mengerutkan keningnya, lelaki itu sudah mengenakan jas malamnya yang sangat bagus dan elegan.

"Kau belum berganti pakaian?"

Lelaki itu mengamati Hyukjae yang mengenakan gaun putih sederhana, dengan make-up tipis dan rambut di urai.

Hyukjae melirik gaunnya dengan rasa bersalah, kemudian menatap Donghae dan berucap terbata-bata,

"Aku mengenakan gaun ini."

Nyala api langsung muncul di mata Donghae,

"Kau akan ke pestaku, sebagai isteriku, mengenakan gaun rombengan seperti ini?"

Suaranya meninggi setengah berteriak,

"Apakah kau tidak membeli gaun seperti yang kuperintahkan?!"

Hyukjae mendongakkan dagunya, mencoba menantang Donghae,

"Aku merasa cukup pantas mengenakan gaun ini."

"Cukup pantas kalau kau pergi ke pasar, bergaul bersama orang-orang rendahan," Tukas Donghae dengan kasar,

"Ini pestaku, dan akan ada banyak orang kelas atas yang datang, mereka akan mencemooh gaun rombenganmu itu, dan kau akan mempermalukanku karena mereka semua pasti akan mengira aku bahkan tidak mampu membelikan isteriku sebuah gaun!"

Lelaki itu maju, begitu dekat dengan Hyukjae, matanya membara,

"Jangan-jangan kau memang sengaja begitu ya? Mempermalukanku?"

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya dan melangkah mundur, tiba-tiba merasa takut dengan kemarahan Donghae,

"Ti.. tidak.. bukan maksudku begitu.. aku hanya merasa gaun ini cukup pantas."

"Lain kali jangan menggunakan perasaanmu atas dasar selera rendahanmu itu."

Donghae mendengus, menatap Hyukjae dengan jiji,

"Baiklah, kau sudah terlanjur melakukannya, silahkan permalukan dirimu sendiri, aku tidak akan membantumu!"

Ketika memasuki pesta itu, Donghae masih berjalan disampingnya, tetapi hanya sepersekian menit, lelaki itu meninggalkannya sendirian untuk menyalami tamu-tamunya, dan tidak mengajak Hyukjae, seolah-olah dia malu terlihat bersama Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengamati para tamu yang mulai ramai itu dan merasa sangat malu. Semuanya datang dengan riasan lengkap, gaun yang luar biasa elegan dan perhiasan-perhiasan mahal yang melengkapi penampilannya. Hyukjae tampak seperti seorang pembantu yang salah tempat di sini.

Beberapa orang yang tidak mengenalinya sebagai isteri Donghae bahkan memandang sebelah mata padanya, yang lainnya melemparkan tatapan mencemooh seolah dia pelayan yang tak tahu tempat.

Hyukjae beringsut di sudut, merasa bahwa apa yang terpapar di depannya ini bukanlah dunianya. Semuanya terasa asing dan kejam. Tiba-tiba Hyukjae ingin menangis karena merasa begitu sendirian dan terasing.

Matanya mencari-cari dimana Donghae, tetapi lelaki itu tampaknya sedang sibuk dan tak memperhatikannya, dia sedang bercakap-cakap dengan segerombolan lelaki dan perempuan berpakaian mewah, dan tampak tertawa-tawa... bahkan ada seorang perempuan mengenakan gaun merah menyala yang sexy dan elegan, bergayut manja di lengan Donghae dan lelaki itu membiarkannya.

Lalu seorang perempuan yang berjalan terburu-buru bersama pasangannya berlalu dengan sembrono, dia menabrak Hyukjae yang bahkan sudah berdiri di pinggir dengan keras,

"Ya!"

Perempuan itu berteriak marah karena dia hampir terhuyung jatuh dan terselamatkan karena berpegangan kepada pasangannya, perempuan itu melirik kearah Hyukjae dan berteriak kesal,

"Jangan berdiri seperti orang bodoh disitu, dasar pelayan bodoh! Tempatmu seharusnya didapur!"

Wajah Hyukjae pucat pasi ketika semua mata memandang kepadanya, begitupun Donghae yang sedang bercengkerama dengan teman-temannya.

Mata Hyukjae mulai berkaca-kaca, dan dia mengangguk untuk meminta maaf.

"Maafkan saya."

Padahal seharusnya dia tidak perlu meminta maaf, perempuan itulah yang menabraknya.

"Maaf... maaf! Aku akan melaporkanmu pada pemilik rumah ini karena kau seenaknya berkeliaran di pesta majikanmu...kau-"

"Dialah sang majikan, Tiffany."

Tiba-tiba suara Donghae terdengar tenang,

"Perkenalkan ini Lee Hyukjae istriku."

Entah kapan Donghae sudah melangkah dan tiba-tiba ada disebelah Hyukjae, lalu mengaitkan lengannya di lengan Hyukjae.

Wajah perempuan yang dipanggil Tiffany itu tampak memucat, mulutnya menganga, memandang Donghae dan Hyukjae berganti-ganti dengan tak percaya.

"Istrimu...?" gumamnya tercekat.

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum datar,

"Ya, istriku. Aku maklum kau tidak mengenalinya, di pesta pernikahan kemarin dia berdandan dan mengenakan gaun pengantin."

Seolah masih enggan percaya, Tiffany menatap Hyukjae dengan teliti, dia lalu menatap Donghae dengan gugup,

"Oh oke. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu." Gumamnya setengah malu, lalu dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan menggandeng pasangannya, buru-buru berlalu.

Hyukjae menunggu sampai Tiffany dan pasangannya menjauh, lalu berbisik lirih kepada Donghae.

"Maafkan aku Hae, Aku-"

"Puas sekarang? Kalau kau memang ingin mempermalukanku, selamat. Kau sudah berhasil."

Donghae menyela kata-kara Hyukjae dengan dingin.

Ketika Donghae hendak meninggalkan Hyukjae, perempuan berpakaian merah menyala itu, yang tadi bergayut dengan manja di lengan Donghae, ternyata sudah berdiri di depannya, menghalangi langkahnya.

"Jadi ini istrimu, Hae? Aku sudah sangat penasaran terhadapnya ketika mendengar pernikahanmu yang sangat buru-buru. Kenapa kau tadi tidak memperkenalkannya kepada kami?"

seketika itu juga kumpulan teman-teman Donghae sepertinya sudah ada di sekeliling mereka.

"Hyukjae sedang tidak enak badan, dia sebenarnya tidak berencana menghadiri pesta ini, benar kan sayang?"

Kata-kata Donghae lembut dan mesra, tetapi lelaki itu menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan penuh peringatan,

"Bukankah kau bilang kau ingin naik saja dan beristirahat?"

Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sedih,

"Baik, Hae, aku akan beristirahat di atas."

"Hati-hati ya."

Donghae berbicara dengan kelembutan yang sama, yang dulu pernah dipakainya untuk menipu Hyukjae, tetapi kali ini bedanya Hyukjae sudah tahu kalau itu semua palsu.

Dengan perasaan malu dan terhina, Hyukjae melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Dia telah diusir dari pesta milik suaminya sendiri.

Telinganya mendengar tawa gembira yang menyakitkan, dan ketika dia melirik dari sudut matanya, tampak Donghae sudah berbicara sambil tertawa lagi dengan beberapa orang yang mengelilinginya, perempuan cantik berbaju merah itu sudah kembali menggayut manja di lengannya.

Hyukjae menghela napas sedih dan mempercepat langkah memasuki kamarnya. Dibantingnya tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, dan seperti kebiasaannya akhir-akhir ini, Hyukjae menangis dengan penuh kepedihan.

Diluar sana pesta berlangsung meriah, penuh musik yang ceria dan percakapan yang penuh canda. Di dalam sini, dikamarnya, Hyukjae terisak penuh air mata, sendirian dan tidak punya siapa-siapa.

Hampir lewat tengah malam, ketika pesta itu dan semua kesibukan untuk membereskannya usai, Donghae dengan hati-hati membuka pintu kamar Hyukjae yang tidak dikunci.

Kamar itu gelap dan temaram, tetapi di tengah ranjang, dibawah sinar bulan yang remang-remang masuk melalui bagian kaca di atas jendela, Donghae bisa melihat dengan jelas tubuh Hyukjae yang terbaring telungkup di atas ranjang.

Dengan pelan, mencoba tidak bersuara, Donghae menarik kursi dan mendekatkannya di pinggiran ranjang, dia duduk disana, dengan tubuh setengah membungkuk, tangan bertumpu pada sikunya, dan mata menatap nanar ke arah Hyukjae.

Dengan bantuan cahaya bulan, dia bisa melihat wajah Hyukjae yang miring ke arahnya, dan dia bisa mengetahui, ada bekas air mata yang kering di pipinya. Sekali lagi, Hyukjae menangis lagi sampai tertidur.

Hati Donghae terasa sakit. Semula dia berpikir bahwa menyakiti Hyukjae terus dan terus, membuatnya menangis sepanjang waktu sampai kemudian hampir gila akan memuaskan hatinya yang sakit dan penuh dendam. Akan membuatnya bisa menghilangkan rasa seperti luka menganga ketika menatap kondisi Sungmin yang menyedihkan.

Tetapi ternyata tidak, yang muncul adalah kesakitan yang baru. Rasa seperti dadanya diremas ketika melihat keadaan Hyukjae seperti sekarang ini. Sedih karena kelakukannya.

Donghae begitu larut dalam usahanya membalas dendam sehingga dia lupa membatasi hatinya sendiri. Pesona dan kebaikan Hyukjae telah menyentuh nuraninya yang paling dalam, membuat jiwanya berperang.

Hyukjae dan Sungmin. Apakah Donghae harus memilih? Bukankah pada akhirnya siapapun yang akan Donghae pilih, dia tetap saja telah melakukan sebuah pengkhianatan besar?

***15

Hampir dua bulan berlalu, dan pernikahan itu terasa semakin dingin hingga membuat menggigil, Donghae hampir tidak pernah pulang ke rumah. Hyukjae bahkan hampir tidak pernah bertemu dengan suaminya.

Hyukjae amat sangat merindukan rumah kacanya, dia sudah berusaha menunggu supaya suasana hati Donghae baik dan kemudian dia bisa membahas tentang rumah kaca itu lagi.

Tetapi suasana hati Donghae tampaknya tidak pernah baik. Dalam pertemuan singkat mereka di kala sarapan pagi, kalau Donghae sedang tidur di rumah, lelaki itu selalu memasang tampang cemberut yang tidak menyenangkan.

Hyukjae beberapa kali tergoda untuk kabur ke rumah kacanya, apalagi Kyuhyun yang selalu meneleponnya setiap malam dan menghiburnya menceritakan bahwa beberapa varietas bunga yang mereka kembangkan telah mekar dengan wanginya dan begitu indah warnanya.

Hyukjae rindu berada di sana, amat sangat merindu sampai ingin menangis setiap dia berusaha menahan dorongannya untuk pergi dari rumah ini. Para pegawai rumah ini mengawasinya, Hyukjae tahu pasti. Mereka tidak akan segan-segan mengangkat telepon dan memberitahu Donghae kalau dia sekali saja melewati gerbang itu dengan sembrono. Lagi pula gerbang itu dijaga dua pegawai Donghae yang sudah pasti tidak akan membiarkannya keluar, kalau dia tidak memakai mobil dan sopir yang disediakan oleh Donghae. Mobil dan supir itu sama saja, Donghae pasti sudah menginstruksikannya untuk selalu mengawasi Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya bisa keluar kalau dia berbelanja ke supermarket atau ke tempat-tempat umum, dengan supir itu terus mengikuti dan mengawasinya. Dia sama saja terpenjara di balik pagar rumah yang mewah ini.

Pagi itu, Donghae sedang sarapan dengan wajah dinginnya seperti biasa. Hyukjae dengan langkah pelan, berusaha memberanikan diri mendekatinya. Mereka sudah jarang sekali berbicara akhir-akhir ini. Setelah pesta itu, Donghae bisa dikatakan hampir mengabaikan Hyukjae. Kalaupun mereka bercakap-cakap itu hanyalah berupa kalimat-kalimat singkat yang ketus dari Donghae.

"Aku ingin ke rumah kaca."

Hyukjae segera berkata ketika melihat Donghae sudah menyelesaikan makannya.

Donghae mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet dan menatap Hyukjae dengan dingin,

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kau tidak boleh mengunjungi rumah kaca itu lagi?"

"Tapi itu bisnisku, usaha yang aku bangun dari awal, dan rumah kaca itu hampir seperti hidupku..."

"Kau tidak butuh membangun bisnis apapun, aku bisa menghidupimu dengan berlebih, berikan semua kepada Kyuhyun. Mengenai rumah kaca itu, aku tidak peduli."

"Oh ya ampun!"

Hyukjae berdiri menatap Donghae dengan pedih,

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Kau ingin aku pada akhirnya bunuh diri karena frustrasi? Itu yang kau inginkan? Aku tidak tahu kebencian dari mana yang mendorongmu Hae, tetapi kau telah melakukan perbuatan keji, menggunakan pernikahan ini untuk menjebak seseorang... dan sengaja membuatku menderita hanya.."

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang menderita?!"

Donghae berdiri dengan marah, menghampiri Hyukjae,

"Apa yang kau tahu hah?! Kau selalu hidup dalam limpahan kasih sayang! Semua orang menyayangimu dan menjagamu dalam duniamu yang manis dan indah, kau bahkan tidak perlu mengemis kasih sayang siapapun! Tidak seperti kami!"

Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan terkejut, Apa yang dikatakan Donghae kepadanya tadi? Kenapa Donghae membandingkan kasih sayang yang diperoleh dari orangtuanya? Dan kenapa dia menyebut 'kami' ? siapakah 'kami' yang Donghae maksud itu?

Donghae sendiri tampak begitu marah dan menakutkan, dia memegang kedua lengan Hyukjae dengan keras,

"Aku ingin kau merasakan apa itu penderitaan, bagaimana rasanya kau terus menerus ditolak dan disakiti oleh orang yang kau cintai! Aku ingin kau merasakannya!"

dalam kemarahannya, Donghae mengguncang-guncang lengan Hyukjae dengan keras, membuat kepalanya pusing.

Pusing itu makin menjadi ketika perutnya bergolak dan membuatnya mual luar biasa, Hyukjae tidak bisa menahan muntahnya.

Dia mendorong Donghae sekuat tenaga, lalu berlari ke arah wastafel yang berada di kamar mandi yang berhubungan dengan ruang makan itu, dengan dorongan sepenuhnya dari mulutnya, dia muntah-muntah hebat, memuntahkan seluruh isi sarapannya.

Ketika dia selesai, dengan terengah-engah dia menyalakan kerannya, dan membasuh mukanya.

Didongakkannya kepalanya, dan dari cermin di hadapannya, dia melihat Donghae berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Mata mereka bertatapan dan ingatan mereka langsung berpadu ke malam itu, malam dimana Donghae memperkosa Hyukjae dengan kejam... tanpa pengaman apapun.

Tanggalnya pas, semuanya tepat.. Hyukjae mulai gemetaran, menatap Donghae dengan meringis perih.

Akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Donghae, dia menatap Hyukjae dengan sama shocknya, suaranya tampak tercekat ketika dia berkata,

"Kau... hamil?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Terimakasih buat yg sudah meninggalkan review :) dan untuk yg masih jadi silent reader aku harap kalian bisa meninggalkan sedikit komentarnya ^^ walaupun ini ff remake tapi kan membutuhkan waktu juga buat nulisnya, aku harap kalian bisa ngegargain usaha aku :)

Berminat lanjut ?

RnR please?

19


	6. Chapter 6

PEMBUNUH CAHAYA

.

.

© Santhy Agatha

.

REMAKE!

.

HAEHYUK.

.

Cast : Lee Donghae - Lee Hyukjae - Cho Kyuhyun - Lee Sungmin

.

Warning : Genderswirch for Hyukjae/Sungmin | REMAKE.

.

.

Note : Aku tekankan sekali lagi ini adalah FF REMAKE. Cerita ini aslinya HANYA MILIK 'SANTHY AGATHA' Seorang penulis Novel terhebat. Aku hanya mengganti nama pemeran saja dgn HaeHyuk.

.

Enjoy ~

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cinta itu memilih. Memilih dari dua yang paling berarti : dia yang berjalinan darah denganmu, atau dia yang sedang mengandung darah dagingmu?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka berdua bertatapan dengan cemas dan wajah pucat. Hyukjae sendiri begitu cemas, suaminya memperlakukannya dengan buruk dan sekarang dia hamil, hamil bukan dari buah cinta perkawinannya tetapi dari pemaksaan yang dilakukan suaminya kepadanya.

Akan seperti apakah Donghae memperlakukan anaknya nanti? Sementara dia memperlakukan Hyukjae seperti ini?

Bagaimanakah anak ini akan tumbuh dan besar? Akankah Donghae memperlakukannya dengan buruk?

Tiba-tiba insting ingin melindungi anaknya tumbuh dari benak Hyukjae, dia langsung merangkulkan lengannya dan memeluk perutnya dengan waspada. Kalau Donghae ingin menyakiti anak dan bayinya, berarti dia harus berjuang, kemarin Hyukjae pasrah dan menyerah karena dia merasa dirinya sebatang kara, sekarang dia mempunyai seorang bayi yang tumbuh di dalam rahimnya, dan dia harus berjuang melindungi anaknya.

"Kau harus ke dokter."

Donghae memandangi Hyukjae yang memeluk perutnya sambil mengernyit,

"Kita ke dokter sekarang."

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri."

Hyukjae tiba-tiba ingin menjauhkan Donghae sejauh mungkin dari calon anaknya. Dia tidak percaya kepada Donghae.

"Sekarang, Hyukjae."

Donghae menggeram merenggut lengan Hyukjae dengan kasar, ketika melihat Hyukjae mengernyit dia langsung melepaskan pegangannya tampak bingung harus berbuat apa,

"Pokoknya ikut aku."

Hyukjae memegangi lengannya yang sakit, sekilas melihat kebingungan yang muncul dari tatapan mata Donghae dan menarik kesimpulan. Donghae tampak sama bingungnya dengannya, lelaki itu sepertinya tidak mengira keadaan akan seperti ini. Kemudian dia menghela napas panjang dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemauan Donghae. Lagipula dia ingin memastikan keadaannya di dokter.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah ragu, dia mengikuti Donghae memasuki mobil hitamnya yang besar itu, dan duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka tidak bercakap-cakap, hanya diam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Kantong kehamilannya sudah kelihatan, dan hasil tes labnya positif, usia kandungannya sudah enam minggu."

Dokter perempuan itu tersenyum,

"Selamat nyonya."

Hyukjae membalas senyuman dokter yang ramah itu dengan gugup, sementara Donghae sendiri tampak pucat pasi menerima kepastian kabar itu.

Ini pasti bukan yang diharapkan lelaki itu.

Hyukjae menatap ekspresi shock Donghae dan menghela napas panjang. Tetapi dia benar-benar hamil. Dengan lembut dielusnya perutnya, penuh kasih sayang. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi ibu, tetapi yang pasti dia akan menjaga anak ini sepenuh hatinya. Matanya bersinar penuh sayang, karena kehadiran anak ini, dia tidak sebatang kara lagi.

Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya, dan matanya bertatapan dengan Donghae yang sedang mengamati perutnya. Lelaki itu lalu menatap mata Hyukjae dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Ekspresinya tidak terbaca.

Setelah mengantarkan Hyukjae pulang, Donghae langsung pergi lagi, setengah mengebut dia menuju rumahnya yang ada di pinggiran kota. Menuju Sungmin.

Rumah besar bercat putih itu tampak lengang, ketika Donghae memarkir mobilnya di halaman dia merenung dan menyadari bahwa selalu ada nuansa sedih di dalam rumah ini. Suasana sedih yang menggayuti hatinya.

Dia melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sungmin, rumah tampak sepi karena masih siang hari. Mungkin Sungmin sedang tidur siang dan para pelayan sedang sibuk menyiapkan hidangannya di dapur.

Dengan hati-hati, dibukanya kamar adik kembarnya itu, dilihatnya Sungmin sedang tidur pulas. Tetapi rupanya Sungmin menyadari kedatangannya, matanya terbuka, meskipun hampa dan kosong, tetapi menunjukkan kalau dia sudah bangun.

"Hai sayang."

Donghae memang selalu memanggil Sungmin dengan panggilan sayang, sebagai bentuk kasih sayangnya kepada adiknya,

"Apa kabarmu?"

Sungmin yang masih berbaring menjulurkan tangannya kearah suara Donghae dan tersenyum,

"Rindu."

Donghae duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menggenggam tangan adiknya. Kadangkala ketika kondisi Sungmin sedang baik, dia bisa diajak komunikasi dengan lancar, meskipun hanya sepatah-sepatah kata.

"Aku juga merindukanmu."

Hati Donghae terasa perih melihat kondisi Sungmin yang terbaring tak berdaya, seketika pikirannya melayang ke arah Hyukjae, Hyukjae yang sedang mengandung anaknya. Akankah dia jadi seperti ayahnya? Mengkhianati Sungmin karena Hyukjae? Jantung Donghae serasa direnggut dan napasnya terasa sesak,

"Maafkan aku." Suaranya berubah serak,

"Maafkan aku Sungmin. Tetapi aku tidak bisa melukai Hyukjae lagi... dia.. dia mengandung anakku, dan aku... aku tidak mungkin menyakitinya, aku.. aku telah jatuh dalam perasaanku sendiri."

Suara Donghae tercekat, menatap Sungmin yang masih memasang eksrpresi kosong,

"Maafkan aku Sungmin, aku jahat sama seperti ayah. Aku mengkhianatimu karena telah kalah dengan perasaanku sendiri.. maafkan aku Sungmin, maafkan aku..."

Suara Donghae yang penuh kesedihan dan keputus asaan menggema di kamar yang sepi itu, dan tidak ada jawaban dari Sungmin.

 _Bahkan Donghae tidak tahu apakah Sungmin mengerti kata-katanya atau tidak._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Donghae merenung sendirian di ruang tamu rumah itu.

Sungmin tampaknya lelah dan dia tertidur lagi di atas.

Dia merenungi semua rencananya yang sudah pasti akan berubah total. Kehamilan Hyukjae sudah merubah segalanya. Dia berencana membuat Hyukjae tersiksa dan menderita secara mental. Tetapi hal itu tidak mungkin bukan dilakukannya kalau Hyukjae sedang mengandung anaknya?

Dengan frustrasi Donghae meremas rambutnya sendiri, mengutuk kebodohannya karena malam itu, ketika dia memaksakan kehendaknya kepada Hyukjae, dia tidak teringat untuk menggunakan pengaman. Dia terlalu marah waktu itusehingga bertindak tanpa pikir panjang, ingin menghukum Hyukjae dengan cara terburuk yang dia tahu. Tetapi itu hanya terjadi satu kali, siapa yang mengira bahwa Hyukjae langsung hamil?

Tetapi penyesalan tidak ada gunanya, sekarang Donghae harus memikirkan langkah ke depannya dengan adanya perubahan situasi ini. Perempuan itu, Hyukjae, telah terlanjur mengandung darah dagingnya.

Perempuan hamil... Donghae sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman dengan perempuan hamil, apalagi yang sedang mengandung anaknya. Anak itu... apakah dia menginginkannya?

Donghae memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba merasa rapuh ketika batinnya mengakui bahwa dia menginginkan anak itu.

"Aku hamil."

Hyukjae menelepon Kyuhyun segera begitu dia berada di kamar sendirian.

Kyuhyun tampak menahan napas di seberang telepon, dia terperangah,

"Hamil? Tetapi... bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kau bilang dia sama sekali tidak menyentuhmu?"

Hyukjae tidak pernah mengatakan tentang pemerkosaan yang dilakukan Donghae kepadanya saat itu, dia tidak mau menyulut kemarahan Kyuhyun. Karena itu dengan gugup dia berdehem, berusaha terdengar normal.

"Itu pernah terjadi satu kali."

"Apakah dengan cinta?" Kyuhyun langsung bertanya skeptis, lelaki itu terlalu pandai untuk dibohongi.

Hyukjae berdehem lagi kebingungan, lalu memutuskan untuk jujur saja,

"Tidak. Itu terjadi karena Donghae marah."

"Oh Astaga."

Suara Kyuhyun tercekat. Lalu hening. Hyukjae tahu Kyuhyun sedang meredakan emosinya. Kemudian lelaki itu berkata lagi dengan tegas dan marah,

"Dia memperlakukanmu dengan sangat buruk, Hyuk. Kurasa sudah saatnya kau meninggalkannya."

"Aku tidak bisa, Kyu... bayi ini, dia anak Donghae... aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Donghae begitu saja, anak ini nanti tidak akan punya ayah."

"Kau bisa." Kyuhyun bergumam tegas,

"Tinggalkan dia, Hyukjae. Dia sudah memperlakukanmu dengan buruk, dari ceritamu setiap malam, ketika kau menangis dan meneleponku, aku sudah menahan diri untuk menyerbu rumah itu dan membawamu keluar dari sana. Kau selalu menahanku, tetapi sekarang ada bayi itu dan aku mencemaskannya, apakah Donghae akan menyakiti bayi itu juga?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun menohok benak Hyukjae, dia merenung,

Apakah Donghae akan menyakiti bayi ini juga? Hyukjae tidak tahu. Dia tidak bisa membaca Donghae.

Dengan sedih Hyukjae menghela napas panjang,

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Donghae, Kyu..."

"Kenapa Hyuk? Tidak ada satu perempuanpun yang bisa tahan seperti dirimu, direndahkan dan tidak dipedulikan oleh suaminya seperti itu. Kenapa Hyukjae? Kenapa kau bertahan? Apakah karena kau masih mencintai si brengsek itu?"

Hyukjae tertegun, tidak bisa menjawab.

Sampai kemudian Kyuhyun menyadari kenyataan di balik keheningan Hyukjae,

"Oh Astaga, Hyukjae. Kau masih mencintai Donghae ya? Bahkan setelah seluruh perlakukan buruk yang dia timpakan kepadamu?"

Hyukjae menghela napas panjang, Kyuhyun akhirnya menyuarakan kenyataan yang selama ini coba Hyukjae sangkal.

Dia memang masih mencintai Donghae, amat sangat. dan bahkan setelah kekasaran dan kekejaman sikap Donghae kepadanya, Hyukjae masih menyimpan itu, jauh di dalam hatinya yang perih dan terlukai.

Air matanya menetes, merasakan pedihnya cinta yang tak terbalas,

"Maafkan aku Kyu."

Suaranya bergetar karena tangis.

Kyuhyun menghela napas lagi dengan keras,

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu Hyuk, lemah karena cinta dan membiarkan dirimu ditindas tak karuan oleh suamimu. Ingat sekarang ada seorang anak di dalam perutmu yang membutuhkan perlindungan dan perhatianmu, dan kuharap, ketika kelakuan Donghae sudah tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi, kau bisa mengambil keputusan tegas untuk meninggalkannya, demi dirimu dan demi bayimu."

Hyukjae mengernyit mendengar nasehat Kyuhyun. Dia menyadari bahwa kenyataan itu pada akhirnya akan datang.

Kenyataan bahwa mungkin pada akhirnya dia harus meninggalkan Donghae.

Donghae pulang masih dengan hati berkecamuk, bingung harus berbuat apa. Di satu sisi dia merasa harus menjalankan apa yang disebutnya sebagai rencana balas dendam, tetapi disisi lain, nuraninya memberontak mengingatkannya bahwa Hyukjae sedang mengandung anaknya.

Dan Hyukjae sedang menunggunya, menatapnya dengan matanya yang lebar dan indah di ruang tamu. Entah berapa lama perempuan itu menunggunya, bukankah dia seharusnya sudah tidur? Bukankah perempuan hamil seharusnya tidur cepat?

Donghae melirik jam tangannya, sudah hampir jam dua belas, dia kemudian bergumam dingin kepada Hyukjae,

"Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah tidur?"

"Aku menunggumu, kita harus bicara."

Jawab Hyukjae singkat, menatapnya penuh tekad.

Donghae mengernyit. Kalau saja dia malam ini tidak pulang dan memutuskan menginap di rumah untuk Sungmin, akankah isterinya ini menunggunya sampai pagi?

"Kita bicara besok saja, aku lelah."

"Apakah ada perempuan lain, Hae?"

Donghae yang sedang melangkah hendak meninggalkan ruangan tertegun, dan kemudian menatap Hyukjae dengan defensif,

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau jarang pulang, kau tampak begitu membenciku, aku berpikir bahwa mungkin..."

Hyukjae menghela napas panjang, merasakan kesakitan ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu,

"Aku berpikir bahwa mungkin kau.. kau sudah menemukan perempuan lain yang kau cintai, dan kau baru menyadarinya ketika kau sudah terlanjur menikahiku, jadi kau melampiaskan rasa frustrasimu dengan melakukan semua ini kepadaku. Aku pikir..."

Hyukjae berdehem,

"Kalau memang ada perempuan lain yang kau cintai, dan juga mencintaimu, aku.. aku bersedia pergi dengan sukarela."

Hyukjae memalingkan wajahnya dengan sedih,

"Aku tidak akan memaksakan suamiku yang tidak mencintaiku untuk hidup bersamaku."

Donghae tercenung lama, bayangan Sungmin terlintas dibenaknya. Memang ada perempuan lain, meskipun tidak dalam cara seperti yang dibayangkan oleh Hyukjae. Sungmin adalah perempuan lain itu, adik kembar kesayangannya yang telah menanggung begitu banyak penderitaan karena keberadaan Hyukjae. Ayahnya yang sangat dipuja oleh Sungmin, yang sangat dirindukan kasih sayangnya oleh Sungmin, ternyata memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Hyukjae, mengabaikan Sungmin.

Dan sekarang, Donghae merasakan dorongan yang sama.

Dorongan itu sebenarnya sudah muncul dari awal, ketika dia mendekati Hyukjae, merasakan kedekatan yang nyaman dan perasaan hangat yang mulai bertumbuh seiring dengan kebersamaan mereka, sejenak Donghae lupa pada keinginannya untuk membalas dendam, terlena dalam pesona Hyukjae.

Sayangnya, setiap malam ketika dia melihat keadaan Sungmin, Donghae selalu disadarkan bahwa dia harus menyakiti Hyukjae untuk membalas dendam. Kemudian, dengan kejam, Donghae membunuh perasaan yang bertumbuh itu, menguncinya begitu dalam jauh didalam jiwanya yang kelam.

Tetapi setelah diketahuinya bahwa Hyukjae sedang hamil dan mengandung anaknya, perasaan itu perlahan menyembul kembali, menyeruak tanpa dia sadari, membuat Donghae merasa benci pada diri sendiri karena dia sadar, kalau dia menumbuhkan rasa sayangnya pada Hyukjae, itu sama saja dia telah mengkhianati Sungmin, melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan ayah mereka kepada Sungmin.

Tetapi Donghae tidak mampu membohongi dirinya sendiri, selama ini dia berhasil bersikap kasar kepada Hyukjae, menyakitinya sambil menipu dirinya sendiri bahwa dia melakukannya demi Sungmin... tertapi sedikit demi sedikit hatinya ternyata ikut tersakiti dan pedih, seiring dengan kepedihan yang dialami Hyukjae.

Donghae tidak mampu membuat Hyukjae menderita lagi, Donghae tidak mampu menyakiti Hyukjae lagi, terlebih karena sekarang didalam tubuh Hyukjae, darah dagingnya telah tumbuh dan berkembang.

Donghae menatap ke arah Hyukjae yang masih mengamatinya dengan bingung dan penuh ingin tahu.

"Tidak ada wanita lain."

Gumamnya ketus, lalu berlalu meninggalkan Hyukjae.

Tamu yang datang siang itu sungguh tak di duganya, dia adalah Ibu Donghae, perempuan yang sangat modis dan cantik meskipun usianya sudah lebih dari setengah abad, perempuan itu tiba-tiba saja sudah datang dan duduk di ruang tamu dan mengamati Hyukjae dari atas ke bawah.

"Kau cantik."

Gumamnya kemudian dalam senyuman, membuat Hyukjae yang semula menahan napas di bawah tatapan perempuan itu langsung menghelanya dengan lega.

"Aku tidak bisa datang ke pernikahanmu karena kondisi tubuhku agak sedikit tidak baik dan aku harus merawat diriku di luar negeri, maafkan aku. Yang pasti aku senang istri Donghae sangat cantik dan sepertinya baik." senyumnya.

"Terimakasih." Hyukjae duduk dengan gugup di depan Ibu mertuanya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku dengan namaku saja, panggil aku Clara. aku kurang suka dipanggil dengan sebutan 'tante', atau 'Ibu' dan sebagainya, itu membuatku merasa semakin tua."

Clara menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dengan santai.

Pelayan datang mengantarkan teh dan kue, sementara Hyukjae mengamati Ibu mertuanya, perempuan ini tampaknya memiliki pemikiran modern ala barat, karena cara memanggil orangtua hanya dengan nama saja biasanya diterapkan dinegeri barat dan hampir tidak ada di sini.

Clara menatap mata Hyukjae dan tersenyum, seolah bisa memahami pemikiran Hyukjae,

"Aku hidup di luar negeri hampir seumur hidupku, aku pulang ke negara ini, dan satu tahun kemudian aku menikah. Jadi memang gaya hidupku tidak seperti orang kebanyakan di sini,"

Perempuan itu lalu memajukan tubuhnya dan menatap Hyukjae dalam,

"Kau hamil ya."

Hyukjae hampir saja tersedak teh yang disesapnya, dia menatap Clara dengan bingung,

"Darimana anda tahu?"

"Dokter yang kalian kunjungi kan dokter pribadi keluarga kami, dia secara pribadi meneleponku untuk mengucapkan selamat."

Clara memutar bola matanya,

"Dan bahkan, Donghae anakku sendiri tidak memberitahuku."

Hyukjae tercenung dan teringat perkataan Donghae, tentang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan mengemis kasih sayang orang tua. Apakah Donghae yang mengalaminya? Mengemis kasih sayang orang tua? Tetapi sepertinya Clara ibu yang baik, bukan perempuan dingin yang tidak bisa menyayangi anaknya, kalau begitu kenapa seolah-olah Clara tidak bisa dekat dengan anak-anaknya?

Clara sendiri ikut mengambil teh dan menyesapnya, lalu meletakkan cangkirnya di meja dan mendesah,

"Donghae memang tidak pernah dekat denganku, apalagi setelah dia dewasa dan kemudian meninggalkan rumah, kami hampir sama sekali tidak pernah berhubungan..."

Clara menatap Hyukjae dengan ragu,

"Apakah kau sudah berkenalan dengan Sungmin?"

 _Sungmin? Siapakah itu?_ Donghae sama sekali tidak pernah menyebut nama itu dalam percakapan mereka. Dengan ragu dan penuh ingin tahu, dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Clara penuh ingin tahu.

Tetapi Clara seolah menyesal telah menanyakan pertanyaan itu, dia menggumam tak jelas, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan ke hal-hal lain.

Tetapi sampai dengan Clara berpamitan pergi, pertanyaan itu terus menggayuti benak Hyukjae. Sungmin? Siapakah gerangan Sungmin itu?

Donghae akhirnya pulang, dan menatap Hyukjae dari belakang, Hyukjae rupanya tidak menyadari keberadaannya, perempuan itu sedang sibuk mengatur bunga di sebuah vas, mungkin itu bunga-bunga yang dia petik dari taman belakang sana. Tanpa sadar Donghae tersenyum, Hyukjae hampir tidak bisa lepas dari tanaman.

Ketika sadar bahwa dia tersenyum, Donghae langsung mengerutkan alisnya dan berdehem, membuat Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya, disadarinya bahwa perempuan itu langsung menegang ketika menyadari kehadirannya di ruangan itu.

"Kita akan membicarakan mengenai kehamilan ini."

Hyukjae memberikan tatapan persetujuan, lalu tanpa suara mundur dan melangkah duduk di sofa, Donghae menyusulnya, duduk di depannya,

"Aku menginginkan anak itu." Gumam Donghae.

Wajah Hyukjae langsung pucat, dan reflek tangannya melindungi perutnya, Apakah Donghae akan merenggut anak ini darinya ketika lahir nanti? Sekejam itukah Donghae kepadanya?

Memisahkan anak dari ibunya adalah perbuatan terkejam yang Hyukjae bisa bayangkan.

Donghae mengamati ekspresi Hyukjae dan mengerutkan keningnya kesal,

"Jangan takut, aku tidak akan merebut anak itu darimu. Kita akan membicarakan pengaturan pernikahan ini baik-baik, demi anak itu."

Donghae menghela napas, mengucapkan permintaan maaf dalam hatinya kepada Sungmin, dia bisa dikatakan telah mengkhianati Sungmin, tetapi bagaimana lagi?

Hyukjae sedang mengandung anaknya.

"Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik."

Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan tatapan tidak percaya,

"Kau? Akan memperlakukanku dengan baik? Sampai kapan Donghae? Sampai anak ini lahir dan kau kemudian akan menyiksa dan merendahkanku lagi? Tidak!"

Hyukjae mengangkat dagunya dengan keras kepala,

"Sampai detik ini aku tidak tahu kenapa kau menikahiku, tetapi sedikit demi sedikit aku memahami ada kebencian yang mendorongmu, meski aku tidak pernah tahu apa alasannya dan apa kesalahanku." Mata Hyukjae tampak pedih,

"Anak ini memang tidak direncanakan, tetapi aku tidak akan melibatkannya dalam pernikahan yang menyedihkan ini. Aku ingin bercerai."

Hyukjae memang masih mencintai Donghae, tetapi sikap Donghae didepannya yang begitu dingin dan datar menyakiti hatinya.

Seandainya saja Donghae bisa sedikit lembut kepadanya, menunjukkan penyesalan atas sikap kasarnya dan menunjukkan niat baiknya, alih-alih memberikan kesepakatan tanpa hati, Hyukjae mungkin akan memperjuangkan pernikahan ini untuk Donghae. Tetapi detik ini dia melihat, bahwa tidak ada gunanya dia berharap. Donghae membencinya. Titik. Dan Hyukjae seperti orang bodoh terus berharap dalam cinta yang tak terbalas.

Kyuhyun benar, sekarang dia tidak sendirian lagi, sekarang ada anak ini di dalam perutnya, dan Hyukjae harus berjuang bukan hanya demi dirinya tetapi juga demi anak ini.

Ekspresi Donghae tampak marah mendengar usulan perceraian Hyukjae,

"Tidak akan ada perceraian, bukankah sudah kukatakan kepadamu?"

"Aku akan menggugatmu, segera. Aku sudah muak menjadi pelampiasan kebencianmu tanpa tahu kenapa. Aku sudah muak menyadari kau menipuku dalam pernikahan ini, mengira kau mencintaiku."

Napas Hyukjae tercekat menahan air matanya yang mulai tumpah, "Dan kemudian aku tahu semua itu hanyalah kebohongan, kebohongan palsu yang sangat kejam."

Air mata Hyukjae akhirnya meleleh ke pipinya,

"Aku mencintaimu, kau pasti tahu itu.."

suaranya bergetar ketika dia mengusap air matanya dengan kasar dan melangkah berdiri, hendak meninggalkan Donghae.

Tetapi baru beberapa langkah, Donghae meraih pergelangan tangannya dan mencengkeramnya. Hyukjae menoleh dan melihat pergolakan di wajah Donghae, lelaki itu tampak kalut dan bingung...

akankah Donghae menahan dan memeluknya?

Hyukjae mungkin terlalu banyak berharap, karena kemudian yang dikatakan Donghae adalah ucapan dingin yang arogan,

"Tidak akan ada perceraian, Hyukjae. Kau harus terima itu."

Dengan penuh kekecewaan akan jawaban Donghae, Hyukjae menyentakkan tangannya dari pegangan Donghae dan melangkah setengah berlari menuju kamarnya, sejauh mungkin dari suaminya. Dia akan pergi dari rumah ini bagaimanapun caranya. Selama ini dia bertumpu pada harapan kosong bahwa masih ada cinta Donghae untuknya. Sekarang dia sudah sepenuhnya sadar bahwa dia hanya bermimpi.

Pernikahan ini sudah tidak bisa diperjuangkan lagi. Pernikahan ini sudah mati bahkan sebelum dimulai. Dan Hyukjae harus pergi meninggalkan Donghae, kalau tidak dia akan hanyut dalam nyeri dan patah hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

RnR please? Don't be a silent reader.


	7. Chapter 7

**PEMBUNUH CAHAYA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **© Santhy Agatha**

 **.**

 **REMAKE!**

 **.**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : Lee Donghae - Lee Hyukjae - Cho Kyuhyun - Lee Sungmin**

 **.**

 **Warning : Genderswitch for Hyukjae/Sungmin | REMAKE.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note : Aku tekankan sekali lagi ini adalah FF REMAKE. Cerita ini aslinya HANYA MILIK 'SANTHY AGATHA' Seorang penulis Novel terhebat. Aku hanya mengganti nama pemeran saja dgn HaeHyuk.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lee Hyukjae - [ Green Daylight ] "Pembunuh Cahaya"**

 **Gadis yang lembut dan tenang, pemilik toko bunga dan tanaman, selalu memanfaatkan waktu makan siangnya dengan menghirup teh hijau yang panas, untuk menguatkan dirinya menghadapi perkawinannya yang menyesakkan dada.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cinta dan benci itu hanya berbatas selaput tipis tak terlihat. Jika kau membenci seseorang, telaahlah perasaanmu. karena jangan-jangan pada kenyataannya, kau mencintainya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Donghae berdiri terpaku dan bingung ketika ditinggalkan oleh Hyukjae. Perceraian. Pada akhirnya Hyukjae pasti akan mengajukan itu kepadanya, dan dia tahu itu akan terjadi. Dia bahkan sudah merencanakan perceraian yang menyakitkan untuk Hyukjae.

Tetapi sekarang dia tidak mungkin menerima perceraian itu, Demi Tuhan, Hyukjae sedang mengandung anaknya, dan perempuan itu dengan mudahnya mengatakan bahwa dia menginginkan perceraian. Mau dia bawa kemana anak Donghae nanti? Apakah dia akan lari ke pelukan Kyuhyun dan kemudian menjadiakan Kyuhyun ayah dari anaknya?

Donghae meringis dengan marah. Tidak! Tidak akan Donghae biarkan Hyukjae lari kembali ke pelukan Kyuhyun. Selama ini dia sudah menahan kebencian kepada lelaki itu, Kyuhyun, lelaki yang terlalu dekat dengan Hyukjae. Dia tidak akan mengizinkan anaknya yang sekarang ada di perut Hyukjae berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun.

Donghae akan mempertahankan Hyukjae dan anaknya mati-matian agar selalu berada di sampingnya.

"Jadi kau akan pergi?"

Kyuhyun terdengar bersemangat ketika malam itu Hyukjae meneleponnya, Hyukjae menghela napas panjang dan tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepalanya, lupa kalau Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Hyukkie?" Kyuhyun bertanya lagi menunggu jawaban Hyukjae.

"Ya Kyu, aku akan pergi." Hyukjae cepat-cepat menjawab.

"Kapan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku akan mencari cara melarikan diri dari supir yang diperintahkan oleh Donghae untuk selalu mengawasiku."

Gumam Hyukjae pelan, takut terdengar dari luar.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir di seberang sana,

"Donghae pasti akan langsung mengejarmu kemari, ke rumah kaca dan ke rumahku."

Suaranya berubah serius,

"Kau tidak boleh pulang kemari, aku akan mencarikan tempat untukmu bersembunyi, tempat yang tidak diketahui oleh Donghae."

Hyukjae memikirkan perkataan Kyuhyun dan tiba-tiba merasa takut ketika mengingat ancaman Donghae kepada keluarga Kyuhyun,

"Aku takut Kyu." Gumamnya pelan, mulai ragu.

"Takut apa?"

"Donghae..."

suara Hyukjae tercekat,

"Donghae pernah mengancam, kalau aku sampai melarikan diri atau menemuimu, dia akan menjadikan kau sasarannya, kau, mamamu dan kedua adikmu, dia akan menyerang mereka. Aku takut dia akan melaksanakan ancamannya dan melukai kalian." Bisik Hyukjae gemetar.

"Kami bisa menjaga diri kami sendiri." Kyuhyun bergumam dengan suara tegas,

"Jangan pikirkan itu, Hyuk, kau harus memikirkan dirimu dan anakmu. Donghae memang berkuasa, tetapi dia tidak bisa berbuat semena-mena dan melukai kita. Aku akan menghadapinya."

Sambung Kyuhyun dengan yakin.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya berusaha meredakan ketakutanya.

"Semoga Kyu... semoga semua baik-baik saja. Aku akan mencari cara untuk pergi dari rumah ini, segera."

"Kau harus benar-benar memikirkannya segera Hyuk. Tingalkan saja Donghae!"

Hyukjae mendesah,

"Kau tahu aku masih mencintainya..."

"Bukankah kau takut padanya? Katamu dia pria kejam yang tidak segan-segan berbuat apapun untuk melaksanakan maksudnya."

"Ya..aku tahu, aku memang takut kepadanya, aku ketakutan ketika dia mengancammu dan keluargamu...entah kenapa jauh di dalam hatiku aku selalu berharap bahwa Donghae tidak sejahat itu."

"Itu hanya harapan karena hatimu dilemahkan oleh cinta."

Kyuhyun tampak jengkel.

"Cinta membuat matamu berkabut, membuatmu merasa bahwa masih ada kebaikan dibenak Donghae, padahal dia sangat kejam, banyak buktinya bukan? Kekejamannya dalam pernikahanmu, sikap kasarnya, siapa yang tahu apa yang dilakukannya untuk menyakitimu?"

"Entahlah Kyu."

Hyukjae mulai merasa lelah, Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak membiarkannya,

"Donghae itu kejam, Hyukjae. Sangat kejam. Cepat atau lambat kau harus menyadari bahwa dia adalah pria yang jahat. Dan aku harus menyadarinya sebelum semuanya terlambat."

Sementara itu, tanpa Hyukjae sadari, Donghae tengah berdiri diambang pintu kamar yang terbuka sedikit, Tadi Donghae memutuskan untuk menemui Hyukjae dan berkompromi demi anak mereka, dia akan meminta maaf kepada Hyukjae dan membuat Hyukjae mau tinggal dan mempertahankan pernikahan mereka.

Tetapi ketika baru sedikit membuka pintu kamar Hyukjae, dia mendengar percakapan itu, rencana melarikan diri Hyukjae yang disusunnya bersama Kyuhyun.

Donghae meradang, panas oleh kemarahan yang tidak dia sadari oleh karena apa. Berani-beraninya Hyukjae merancang cara untuk pergi darinya dan tidak menghiraukan ancamannya? Dan juga perempuan itu menyusun rencananya dengan Kyuhyun?

Apakah kecurigaannya benar? Bahwa Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae sebenarnya menjalin hubungan lebih? Hyukjae memang pernah mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah gay, tetapi Donghae tidak mungkin percaya begitu saja. Apalagi dengan kenyataan di depannya bahwa Hyukjae selalu menghubungi Kyuhyun diam-diam seolah-olah tidak bisa lepas darinya.

Dada Donghae terasa panas. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk memberi peringatan kepada pasangan itu!

Hampir dini hari ketika ponsel Hyukjae terus menerus berbunyi, tidak mau menyerah sampai Hyukjae terbangun dan membuka mata.

Hyukjae masih mengantuk, dia membuka matanya dengan lemah, dan meraba-raba ponselnya yang terus berbunyi dengan berisik, tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon, Hyukjae mengangkatnya sambil masih memejamkan matanya,

"Halo?" suaranya serak, tertelan oleh kantuk.

"Hyukjae!"

itu suara Kyuhyun, terdengar panik dan bingung, dibelakangnya tampak riuh rendah suara manusia,

"Rumah kaca...rumahmu... terbakar!"

Kata-kata itu sanggup membangunkan Hyukjae begitu saja, bagaikan guyuran air es yang menyiramnya langsung, dia terduduk dengan pandangan nanar,

"Apa?!"

"Rumahmu terbakar, kami sedang berusaha memadamkannya dengan swadaya sambil menunggu petugas pemadam kebakaran..."

napas Kyuhyun tampak terengah,

"Apinya.. apinya sangat besar."

"Oh Tuhan..."

Hyukjae membayangkan tanaman-tanaman kesayangan mamanya, yang dirawatnya dengan penuh cinta seperti anaknya sendiri, dan seperti anak Hyukjae sendiri pula, dia membayangkan api yang melalapnya dan wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Aku.. aku akan kesana,"

Dengan panik Hyukjae berdiri, merasakan perutnya sakit seperti di remas, tetapi dia berusaha mengabaikannya, dengan panik dia mencari-cari jaketnya dan memakainya, kemudian dia melangkah keluar hampir menangis.

Dia bingung harus bagaimana. Rumah besar ini tampak sunyi senyap, tanpa suara. Tetapi Hyukjae begitu panik, dia kemudian memberanikan diri dan mengetuk pintu kamar Donghae, semula tidak ada jawaban sehingga Hyukjae mengubah ketukannya menjadi gedoran, sambil memanggil-manggil nama Donghae,

Pintu terbuka tak lama kemudian, dan Donghae yang sepertinya baru bangun tidur dengan rambut acak-acakan, membuka pintu dengan wajah cemberut,

"Ada apa?"

gumamnya ketus, tetapi kemudian ekspresinya berubah ketika melihat Hyukjae menangis dengan tubuh gemetaran, dipegangnya kedua pundak Hyukjae menahan gemetaran gadis itu,

"Ada apa Hyukjae?"

suaranya berubah cemas.

Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Donghae dengan tatapan penuh permohonan,

"Rumah kaca... "

gumamnya serak penuh tangis,

"Rumah kaca terbakar... kebakaran..."

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya, tetapi kemudian berhasil menarik kesimpulan. Dia langsung memutuskan,

"Tunggu di sini. Aku akan segera mengantarmu ke sana."

Hanya dalam hitungan menit, Donghae sudah kembali dan tampak rapi, lelaki itu lalu menggandeng Hyukjae, melangkah cepat ke mobil, dan melajukannya dengan segera, menuju rumah Hyukjae.

Mereka berdua sama-sama tertegun ketika mobil sudah mendekati rumah Hyukjae. Api melahap dengan begitu besar, menimbulkan cahaya orange yang mengerikan. Hawa panas tersebar di sana, dan asap hitam membumbung ke langit.

Sementara itu banyak orang berkumpul di sana, sebagaian hanya menonton dari kejauhan, sebagian tampak berusaha memadamkan api itu dengan swadaya. Mobil pemadam kebakaran sepertinya baru saja datang, dengan selang besarnya dan air yang memancar.

Tetapi sepertinya semua sudah terlambat, tidak ada lagi apapun yang tersisa untuk diselamatkan. Rumah Hyukjae, rumah peninggalan ibunya, tempat semua kenangan masa kecilnya, sudah hancur dan hangus. Sementara itu yang tersisa dari rumah kacanya hanyalah kerangka bajanya yang masih berdiri tegak. Yang tertinggal hanyalah api dan kehangusan.

Hyukjae masih tertegun shock, sehingga membiarkan dirinya berada dalam rangkulan Donghae, yang juga menatap api itu dengan tertegun.

Tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun datang berlari-lari menghampiri mereka, dia tampak berkeringat dan coreng moreng oleh noda hitam hangus dipipinya,

"Hyukkie!" Kyuhyun berseru hanya menatap Hyukjae dan sepenuhnya mengabaikan Donghae, tampak sangat menyesal,

"Kami sudah berusaha memadamkannya, tetapi pemadam kebakaran terlambat datang karena kemacetan dan...Hyukkie?!"

Kyuhyun bergumam panik ketika melihat tubuh Hyukjae oleng dan jatuh, dia hampir menopang Hyukjae, tetapi kemudian tertahan oleh Donghae.

Lelaki itu menopang Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya dan melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada Kyuhyun,

"Biar aku saja." Gumamnya dingin sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mengancam.

Kyuhyun masih tertegun menerima tatapan membunuh dari Donghae, dan mengamati lelaki itu membopong Hyukjae yang pingsan kembali ke mobil.

"Sayang... bangunlah..."

suara itu terdengar berbisik terus menerus di telinganya, dan kemudian ada harum aroma wewangian di hidungnya.

Hyukjae menggeliat dan berusaha membuka mata, melepaskan diri dari kegelapan yang menelannya.

Ketika dia membuka mata, dia langsung berhadapan dengan Donghae. Hyukjae langsung mengernyitkan keningnya. Apakah Donghae yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'sayang' tadi? Ataukah dia hanya bermimpi?

"Kau pingsan tadi, apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

tanya Donghae pelan. Hyukjae rupanya telah dibaringkan di kursi belakang mobilnya.

Dengan gugup Hyukjae duduk, dan kemudian melemparkan pandangannya ke arah rumahnya, api sudah padam dan sekarang tinggal asap hitam sisa siraman air yang mengepul ke atas. Hatinya terasa perih dan teriris. Sedih luar biasa. Seakan semua kenangannya dihapuskan paksa oleh kebakaran itu.

Dengan sedih dia menahankan air mata yang mulai merembes di matanya,

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Gumamnya serak.

Donghae menghela napas, tampak lega,

"Bagaimana dengan perutmu? Kondisi bayimu? Kau tidak merasakan sakit?"

Hyukjae meraba perutnya, memang terasa sedikit kram, tetapi itu mungkin karena Hyukjae sedang tegang, dia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya,

Ada kelegaan di mata Donghae, lelaki itu kemudian menoleh dan menatap ke arah kebakaran dan mengernyit,

"Apakah kau ingin membereskan urusan ini sekarang? Kau tahu, urusan laporan dengan polisi, asuransi dan lain-lain? Atau kau ingin pulang dulu dan mengurus ini besok?"

 _Pulang_.

Hyukjae termangu menatap rumahnya yang sudah hangus. Dulu rumah ini adalah tempatnya pulang. Sekarang semua sudah tidak ada lagi... apakah rumah Donghae sekarang menjadi tempatnya pulang?

Hyukjae menatap Donghae, dan ingin menanyakan keberadaan Kyuhyun, tadi dia ingat sedang berbicara dengan Kyuhyun sebelum dia pingsan. Tetapi kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya. Donghae tampaknya sedang tenang dan Hyukjae tidak ingin mengusiknya dengan mengatakan bahwa dia ingin berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ya Hae... kita pulang saja."

"Oke."

Donghae mengambil bantal di jok belakang dan meletakkannya di belakang Hyukjae,

"Kau berbaring saja di sana."

Lelaki itu lalu menutup pintu mobil dan masuk ke belakang kemudi, melajukan mobilnya tanpa kata-kata.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun mengamati dari kejauhan mobil Donghae yang beranjak pergi membawa Hyukjae dengan dahi berkerut gusar.

Ketika mereka sampai ke rumah, pagi sudah menjelang karena matahari sudah mengintip di kaki langit, menampakkan semburat kuning yang memecah kegelapan langit.

Donghae memarkir mobilnya di depan dan membukakan pintu belakang untuk Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae yang tertidur selama perjalanan langsung terbangun, Hyukjae meskipun mengantuk, sudah mau turun dan berdiri ketika kemudian tanpa kata Donghae mengangkat Hyukjae ke dalam gendongannya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Hampir saja Hyukjae tertidur kembali ketika terayun-ayun dalam gendongan Donghae menaiki tangga. Dan kemudian mereka sampai di kamar Hyukjae.

Donghae melangkah pelan dan membaringkan Hyukjae dengan lembut di atas ranjang. Hyukjae yang masih mengantuk langsung memiringkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman.

Dia mungkin bermimpi karena dia merasakan kecupan lembut di keningnya, sebelum langkah - langkah kaki Donghae berlalu dan meninggalkan kamar itu.

Ketika Hyukjae terbangun di pagi hari, dia masih memikirkan semua memorinya. Dadanya langsung terasa sakit ketika teringat kebakaran itu. Dia menghela napas panjang, berusaha meredakan rasa sesak di dadanya. Ketika itulah tiba - tiba ponselnya berbunyi, membuatnya terkejut. Dia langsung mengangkatnya ketika mengetahui bahwa yang meneleponnya adalah Kyuhyun. Kemarin mereka meninggalkan tempat itu begitu saja, Kyuhyun pasti cemas.

Hyukjae mengangkatnya dengan suara lemah,

"Kyu?"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Hyuk?"

Hyukjae menelan ludahnya dengan pahit,

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Dia mendesah pelan dalam kesedihan,

"Tidak ada yang tersisa ya?"

Hening sejenak, lalu Kyuhyun berkata,

"Maafkan aku..."

Hyukjae menyusut air mata di sudut matanya, sekali lagi menghela napas panjang, meredakan napasnya yang sesak.

Sekarang dia tidak punya tempat lagi untuk pulang, rumah tempat kenangannya, tempat dia bisa menumpahkan segala kebahagiaannya di rumah kaca itu telah tiada. Semuanya sudah musnah.

"Hyukkie... kau masih di kan?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan ragu, menggugah Hyukjae dari lamunannnya.

"Aku masih di sini Kyu." Gumam Hyukjae cepat, "kenapa?"

Kyuhyun tampak merenung,

"Apakah kau pikir kebakaran ini tidak kebetulan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Katamu kemarin kau meminta perceraian dari Donghae, dan kemudian malam harinya rumahmu terbakar? Apakah kau pikir Donghae tidak terlibat dalam hal ini? Karena dari sudut pandangku, ini semua tampaknya terlalu kebetulan."

Hyukjae tertegun, wajahnya pucat pasi. Donghae? Apakah benar yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun? Bahwa Donghae adalah dalang dari kebakaran rumahnya? Bahwa ini semua bukanlah musibah atau kecelakaan biasa? Apakah Donghae sekejam itu?

Hyukjae masih teringat jelas betapa lembutnya Donghae ketika menggendongnya tadi... Donghae... tampaknya kehamilannya telah membuat hati Donghae melembut. Mungkinkah Donghae tega melakukan itu semua?

"Aku pikir Donghae pasti pelakunya, Hyuk. Waktunya terlalu bertepatan. Dan dia pernah mengancammu akan melakukan segalanya bukan?" Kyuhyun masih bergumam di seberang sana.

"Aku tidak tahu Kyu..." Hyukjae menelan ludahnya,

"Sungguh aku tidak tahu."

"Kau tidak boleh melemah dan kalah dari Donghae, Hyukkie. Kalau kau menyerah, maka dia berhasil melaksanakan maksudnya. Dia pasti membakar rumahmu, aku yakin itu, agar kau tidak punya tempat untuk pulang dan melarikan diri. Kau tidak boleh menyerah Hyuk. Tanpa rumahpun, aku masih bisa membantumu melarikan diri dari rumah itu. Oke?"

Hyukjae bimbang dan bingung, dia hanya bisa meringis menahan kekalutannya.

Dia masih tidak percaya Donghae sekejam itu, membakar rumah kaca dan rumahnya? Benarkah itu? Benarkah Donghae sekejam itu?

Donghae masih merenung di kamarnya pagi itu, dia ingin menengok Hyukjae, tetapi dia ragu. Semalam, mendampingi Hyukjae melihat rumah itu terbakar, kemudian menopang ketika Hyukjae pingsan telah menggugah sesuatu di dalam dirinya.

Sesuatu itu adalah rasa ingin melindungi dan menjaga Hyukjae dan anaknya.

Seharusnya tidak seperti ini...Donghae meremas rambutnya sendiri dengan bingung. Seharusnya bukan seperti ini... Tetapi Donghae telah kalah dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Pada akhirnya dia harus menyerah kalah dan mengakui bahwa dia mencintai Hyukjae. Donghae telah menipu dirinya sendiri dengan mengatakan pada hatinya bahwa semua demi pembalasan dendamnya. Kenyataannya, dia mengejar dan menikahi Hyukjae karena dia mencintainya.

Hyukjae berpapasan dengan Donghae ketika hendak berjalan ke ruang duduk, mereka berdiri dan bertatapan dengan canggung,

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Akhirnya Donghae yang memulai percakapan, menatap Hyukjae dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala, menilainya.

Hyukjae mengalihkan matanya dari tatapan Donghae yang tajam,

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Benak Hyukjae masih dipenuhi oleh pemikiran itu, pemikiran bahwa mungkin saja Donghae adalah otak dibalik terbakarnya rumahnya. Bahwa Donghae sangat kejam dan jahat kepadanya. Pemikiran itu menyakiti hatinya lebih daripada yang dia sangka. Karena Hyukjae masih sangat mencintai Donghae.

Amat sangat mencintai lelaki itu..

"Polisi mungkin akan datang kemari menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan, yah karena kau adalah pemilik rumah itu, aku harap kondisimu cukup baik untuk menerima mereka."

Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Dia merenung dengan sedih. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia mengungkapkan kecurigaannya kepada Donghae ke polisi? Akankah polisi membantunya?

Tetapi menilik sikap Donghae yang begitu tenang itu, Hyukjae jadi berpikir bahwa Donghae tentu sudah menyiapkan segalanya.

Lelaki itu sangat pandai, jadi dia pasti bisa mengatur agar dia tidak ketahuan sebagai dalang kebakaran itu. Tidak ada gunanya memberitahu polisi, karena dia pasti akan terlihat seperti orang bodoh, seorang istri yang menuduh suaminya sendiri.

Polisi itu sudah pulang setelah mengumpulkan data - data. Tidak banyak yang mereka tanyakan karena memang Hyukjae sudah tidak meninggali rumah itu setelah mereka menikah.

Setelah mengantar kepergian polisi itu, Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan datar,

"Kau boleh membangun rumah kaca di sini."

Hyukjae tertegun, tidak menyangka kalimat itu akan keluar dari bibir Donghae, dia menatap mata Donghae, mencari tanda-tanda bahwa Donghae sedang bercanda dengan kejam padanya, tetapi mata Donghae tampak tulus menatapnya,

"Apa?"

Hyukjae tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya ulang, mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa Donghae tidak bercanda.

Donghae berdehem seolah-olah mengucapkan kata - kata itu sangat sulit baginya,

"Aku tahu bahwa kau sangat menyayangi tanaman - tanamanmu, dan kehilangannya pasti akan membuatmu terpukul, aku tidak mau kau berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan dan akan mempengaruhi kondisimu, dan juga bayimu. Besok aku akan mengirimkan orang untuk membangun rumah kaca di taman belakang untukmu. Taman belakang cukup luas untuk sebuah rumah kaca. Setelah rumah kaca itu selesai dibangun, kau bisa mengisinya dengan berbagai varietas tanaman kesukaanmu."

Hyukjae menatap Donghae dalam-dalam dan menemukan keseriusan di sana, lelaki itu tidak sedang bercanda rupanya,

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya untukku."

Hyukjae bergumam lemah meskipun perkataan Donghae membuat hatinya tersentuh.

Donghae tersenyum lembut, senyum lembut pertamanya setelah entah kapan, Hyukjae sudah tidak bisa mengingatnya lagi, karena setelah pernikahan mereka, Donghae hampir tidak pernah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Aku tidak keberatan."

Lelaki itu lalu berlalu meninggalkan Hyukjae dengan sejuta pertanyaan berkecamuk di benaknya.

Donghae tidak main-main dengan perkataannya. Keesokan harinya ketika Donghae sudah berangkat kerja dan Hyukjae sedang duduk di taman memandangi keindahannya dan kemudian tanpa sengaja mengingat lagi akan rumah kacanya yang hangus, membuatnya merasa sedih, beberapa pekerja tiba-tiba datang, mereka bekerja dengan cepat dan sangat berpengalaman, sehingga ketika tengah hari Hyukjae mengintip lagi, seluruh pondasi dan konstruksi rangka rumah kaca itu sudah jadi.

Jantung Hyukjae berdebar, karena rumah kaca itu, dilihat dari rangkanya, jauh lebih besar daripada rumah kaca miliknya yang sudah hangus itu, tentu saja mengingat area taman belakang Donghae berkali-kali lebih luas dari area kebun di rumahnya yang terbatas.

Hyukjae membayangkan dia akan mengisi rumah kaca itu dengan berbagai varietas yang unik, membangun lagi keindahan tanaman dan koleksi bunganya yang hilang, memulai lagi sedikit demi sedikit...

Tiba-tiba Hyukjae mengernyitkan keningnya ketika menyadari sesuatu... kalau itu benar terjadi, berarti dia harus tinggal lama di rumah Donghae, rumah kaca ini seolah menjadi pengikatnya dengan Donghae.

Apakah itu memang yang direncanakan oleh Donghae? Karena itukah lelaki itu membakar rumah kacanya? Supaya dia bisa mengikat Hyukjae dengan rumah kaca barunya? Supaya Hyukjae tidak bisa pergi lagi dari rumah ini?

Jadi itu semua bukan karena kebaikan hati Donghae atau karena lelaki itu mencemaskannya?

Jantung Hyukjae berdenyut kembali dengan pedih, entah sejak berapa lama, dia mengharapkan Donghae melakukan sesuatu karena lelaki itu benar-benar mempedulikannya, bukan karena ada rencana keji di baliknya.

Donghae mengunjungi Sungmin lagi hari itu karena kepala pelayannya menelepon dan mengatakan Sungmin mengamuk, tidak mau makan dan tidak mau meminum obatnya. Hal itu membuat Donghae merasa cemas dan dengan bergegas dia mengunjungi rumah tempat Sungmin berada.

Ketika dia membuka pintu kamar Sungmin, Donghae mengernyit, kamar itu berantakan dengan segala barang berhamburan di lantai dan di mana saja, bahkan selimut dan bed cover ranjang juga tergeletak begitu saja di lantai, sprei pun kondisinya sama menyedihkannya, seluruh sisinya sudah terlepas dari ranjang, menyisakan bagian kecil di tengah ranjang yang belum lepas, bagian kecil itu sekarang sedang ditiduri oleh Sungmin yang meringkuk dan menangis seperti anak kecil.

Dengan hati-hati, Donghae duduk di tepi ranjang Sungmin, mengelus rambut adik kembarnya dengan pelan, berusaha selembut mungkin agar tidak mengejutkan adiknya.

Sungmin sepertinya menyadari kehadiran Donghae karena perempuan itu menangis semakin keras.

"Sayang... kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis terus dan tidak mau makan?"

Donghae bertanya dengan cemas. Tetapi tidak ada tanggapan dari Sungmin, perempuan itu makin meringkukkan tubuhnya dan menangis tersedu-sedu, membuat perasaan Donghae semakin perih.

Donghae menatap adiknya dengan perasaan sedih. Melihat kondisi Sungmin ini membuat rasa bersalahnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Apalagi sekarang, ketika dia memutuskan untuk menyayangi Hyukjae dan tidak mencoba menahan perasaannya lagi kepada isterinya itu, Donghae merasa seperti menjadi pengkhianat paling buruk di dunia.

"Bakar... bakar habis. Dia bilang bakar sampai habis.."

Tiba-tiba Sungmin bergumam dengan setengah mengigau.

Hal itu membuat Donghae tertegun kaget. Apa kata Sungmin tadi? Bakar?

Donghae mencoba menunggu dan berharap Sungmin mengulang kata-katanya, tetapi adiknya itu kembali menangis tersedu-sedu tanpa kata.

Kenapa Sungmin mengatakan tentang pembakaran tepat setelah kejadian rumah dan rumah kaca Hyukjae terbakar? Apakah ini berhubungan? Ataukah hanya kebetulan?

Donghae tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bertanya-tanya, otaknya berpikir keras... tetapi seharusnya Sungmin tidak mengetahui tentang kebakaran itu, pegawainya menjaganya dengan begitu ketat sehingga menjaga Sungmin dari semua informasi dari luar. Seharusnya Sungmin tida tahu apa-apa.

Donghae menghela napas panjang, mungkin memang inisemua hanya kebetulan...mungkin tadi tidak sengaja Sungmin melihat api dan berkomentar tentang pembakaran.

Tetapi perasaan itu tetap ada, perasaan tergelitik di bagian belakangnya, yang biasanya merupakan firasat bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hallo saya bawa chapter baru lagi. Dan maaf kalo publishnya kelamaan. Dua chapter lagi dan cerita remake ini selesai.

Terimakasih buat yg sudah baca dan review, walaupun masih ada yg suka baca tapi tidak meninggalkan review. Saya harap di chapter ini kalian meninggalkan jejak ya.

.

RnR please?


	8. Chapter 8

**PEMBUNUH CAHAYA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **© Santhy Agatha**

 **.**

 **REMAKE!**

 **.**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : Lee Donghae - Lee Hyukjae - Cho Kyuhyun - Lee Sungmin**

 **.**

 **Warning : Genderswitch for Hyukjae/Sungmin | REMAKE.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note : Aku tekankan sekali lagi ini adalah FF REMAKE. Cerita ini aslinya HANYA MILIK 'SANTHY AGATHA' Seorang penulis Novel terhebat. Aku hanya mengganti nama pemeran saja dgn HaeHyuk.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lee Hyukjae - [ Green Daylight ] "Pembunuh Cahaya"**

 **Gadis yang lembut dan tenang, pemilik toko bunga dan tanaman, selalu memanfaatkan waktu makan siangnya dengan menghirup teh hijau yang panas, untuk menguatkan dirinya menghadapi perkawinannya yang menyesakkan dada.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rahasia gelap yang paling menakutkan adalah kebencian yang disembunyikan di balik senyuman penuh cinta.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dia membangun rumah kaca untukmu?"

reaksi pertama Kyuhyun ketika Hyukjae menceritakan apa yang dilakukan Donghae adalah terkejut luar biasa,

"Benarkah itu Hyukkie?"

"Sekarang rumah kaca itu sudah jadi, dan dia menawarkan untuk mengantarkanku membeli beberapa varietas unik untuk mengisi rumah kaca itu."

Hyukjae menahan napas ketika matanya melirik ke keindahan rumah kaca yang sekarang berdiri dengan tegak dan mewah, memantulkan cahaya matahari sehingga membuatnya berkilauan.

Kyuhyun tampak termenung di seberang sana,

"Kau yakin bahwa Donghae melakukannya dengan tulus tanpa ada maksud apapun di baliknya?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Hyukjae sendiri merasa ragu, tetapi sejauh ini, Donghae benar-benar bersikap baik kepadanya. Lelaki itu menjaganya, selalu menanyakan kondisinya, dan tidak ada lagi kata-kata kasar yang menyakitkan hati. Tiba-tiba Hyukjae menyadari bahwa Donghae serius dengan perkataannya bahwa karena kehadiran calon bayi mereka, dia akan merubah sikap.

Meski sikapnya tidak kembali ke sikap penuh cinta yang ditunjukkannya sebelum menikahi Hyukjae, setidaknya Donghae sudah menghargai Hyukjae dan bersikap baik kepadanya.

"Kau sudah tidak mencurigainya membakar rumah kacamu ya?"

Kyuhyun bergumam, memecah lamunan Hyukjae.

Apakah dia mencurigai Donghae? Hyukjae berpikir, bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Ah, bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. Dia sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu.

"Aku tidak tahu, Kyu."

Hyukjae menjawab jujur, sesuai dengan apa yang ada di benaknya

Di seberang sana Kyuhyun mendesah keras,

"Jangan jatuh lagi ke dalam tipuannya, Hyuk. Dia sudah pernah menipumu satu kali, jangan sampai dia melakukannya untuk kedua kalinya."

Lelaki itu membawa mobilnya memasuki pintu gerbang rumah mewah itu. Petugas keamanan membiarkannya karena lelaki itu memang biasa datang untuk mengantarkan tanaman dan memperbarui varietas tanaman dan bunga-bungaan di rumah mereka.

Setelah memeriksa taman belakang dan mencatat apa saja yang perlu diperbaiki, lelaki itu melangkah ke teras yang sudah sangat di kenalnya, di teras itulah biasanya Sungmin duduk dan memandang taman dengan tatapan matanya yang hampa, begitu cantik, namun sekaligus begitu rapuh.

Lelaki itu berlutut di depan Sungmin dan meletakkan sekuntum bunga lily yang harum ke genggaman tangannya.

Sungmin langsung tersenyum, dan mengulurkan tangannya dengan lembut, menyentuh pipi lelaki itu,

"Kyuhyun..." bisiknya penuh kasih sayang yang nyata.

Usia kandungan Hyukjae sudah empat bulan, dan dia menjalani harinya dengan lebih baik. Sejak kehamilannya, hidupnya menjadi lebih mudah, karena Donghae semakin lama semakin bersikap baik kepadanya.

Lelaki itu sudah tidak menyekapnya di rumah dan mengawasinya ketika berpergian, sepertinya hari-hari Hyukjae sebagai tawanan sudah berakhir. Donghae juga melakukan apa yang dijanjikannya, dia mengantar Hyukjae dengan sabar berburu varietas tanamannya, memenuhi rumah kaca barunya sedikit demi sedikit sehingga makin lama makin penuh dan sempurna,

Bahkan lebih lengkap dan lebih indah daripada rumah kacanya yang lama.

Sekarang mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu di dalam rumah kaca, seharian ini Hyukjae mengatur pot-pot kecil tanaman di susunan rak, dengan Donghae mengawasinya. Lelaki itu baru pulang kerja dan menyusul Hyukjae ke dalam rumah kaca. Bahkan sekarang Donghae selalu pulang kerja lebih awal, dan menghabiskan sorenya bersama Hyukjae.

Hyukjae sedang menyusun potnya di rak yang tinggi dan agak terhuyung ke belakang ketika tubuhnya membentur dada keras Donghae yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakangnya,

"Hati-hati." Donghae berbisik lembut di belakangnya.

Membuat Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya dengan gugup, menyadari Donghae sangat dekat dengannya, Hyukjae mencoba melepaskan diri, tetapi Donghae memegang kedua pundaknya dengan lembut, lelaki itu menatapnya dalam, sejenak tampak sulit berkata-kata, dia kemudian berdehem.

"Lain kali kalau ingin memasang sesuatu di tempat yang tinggi minta tolonglah kepadaku, atau kepada pelayan di rumah ini, jangan melakukannya sendiri, ingat, kau sedang hamil."

Pipi Hyukjae memerah entah kenapa mendengar nasehat Donghae. Dan hal itu tidak lepas dari pengamatan Donghae, matanya melembut mengamati Hyukjae dan makin lembut ketika melihat perut Hyukjae yang sudah mulai menonjol,

"Perutmu sudah semakin besar ya."

Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat perutnya, lalu tersenyum tipis,

"Ya... dan akan semakin besar."

Donghae tampak ragu, tetapi kemudian dia menyentuhkan jemarinya di perut Hyukjae, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Hyukjae dengan takjub,

"Dan terasa keras."

Senyum Hyukjae makin melebar, "Memangnya kau pikir perutku akan seperti apa?"

Donghae menyeringai bingung,

"Aku tidak tahu, kupikir akan lembek dan lembut." Jemarinya mengusap lembut perut Hyukjae,

"Ternyata cukup keras untuk melindungi bayinya."

Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya, tanpa sadar ikut menggerakkan jemarinya menyentuh perutnya. Tetapi kemudian jarinya bersentuhan dengan jari Donghae, dan Donghae menggenggamnya.

Hyukjae tertegun dan menatap mata Donghae, lelaki itu tengah menatapnya dengan tajam, kemudian tanpa disangka - sangkanya, Donghae menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Hyukjae dengan sebuah ciuman yang lembut.

"Maafkan aku atas semua yang pernah kulakukan kepadamu."

Bisiknya serak, lalu tanpa memberikan kesempatan kepada Hyukjae untuk berkata-kata, lelaki itu memeluknya erat - erat.

Mereka berpelukan dalam keheningan rumah kaca yang penuh nuansa harum dan menyenangkan.

Hyukjae berbaring miring di ranjangnya dan memikirkan kejadian tadi sore. Tanpa sadar jemarinya menyentuh bibirnya.

Bibir yang tadi sore dicium lembut oleh Donghae tanpa disangka - sangkanya.

Kenapa Donghae menciumnya?

Donghae bersikap lembut kepadanya, penuh kasih sayang, bahkan sekarang lelaki itu sudah bisa tertawa bersamanya, sikapnya berubah makin lama... dan semakin mirip dengan Donghae yang itu, Donghae yang dulu membuatnya jatuh cinta setengah mati.

Apakah Donghae benar-benar telah berubah menjadi Donghae-nya yang dulu? Apakah masih ada kesempatan untuk pernikahan mereka dan untuk masa depan mereka bersama bayi ini?

Hyukjae mengelus perutnya dengan lembut, kalau iya, berarti anak ini memang ada untuk mempersatukan kedua orangtuanya.

Siang itu, ketika Donghae berangkat bekerja, seperti biasanya Hyukjae menghabiskan hari-harinya di rumah kacanya dan merawat berbagai tanamannya, ketika dia sedang menggunting daun dari tanaman yang dia kembangkan sebagai bonsai, memberi kesempatan agar batangnya bisa tumbuh besar, ponselnya berbunyi.

Hyukjae melirik ke arah ponselnya dan mengernyit, itu nama Kyuhyun...Hyukjae baru menyadari bahwa makin lama dia makin jarang berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun, apalagi sejak rumah kacanya hangus terbakar dan sikap Donghae semakin baik kepadanya.

Dia masih sempat berhubungan intens dengan Kyuhyun ketika mengurus asuransi untuk rumah kacanya yang terbakar marena hal itu menyangkut bisnis mereka berdua. Kyuhyun masih menjalankan usaha tanaman hias dan bunga mereka, tetapi sekarang sebagian besar dia menerima pasokan dari luar.

Lalu kemudian, seiring berlalunya waktu, ketika Hyukjae mulai sibuk dengan rumah kaca barunya dan Kyuhyun sibuk membangun bisnisnya kembali, mereka makin jarang berhubungan, telepon merekapun semakin jarang, biasanya mereka selalu bercakap-cakap setiap malam, kemudian berkurang menjadi tiga hari sekali, dan pada akhirnya, seminggu sekali.

Dan sekarang ketika menatap ponselnya, Hyukjae sadar bahwa sudah hampir dua minggu dia tidak bercakap-cakap dengan Kyuhyun, jadi kalau Kyuhyun meneleponnya, pasti ada sesuatu yang penting.

"Hallo Kyu?"

Hyukjae mengangkat teleponnya dan bergumam dengan ceria, berada di dalam rumah kaca memang membuat hatinya selalu ceria.

"Tampaknya kau baik-baik saja," suara Kyuhyun di sana terdengar penuh senyum, "Syukurlah."

Ada sesuatu di dalam nada suara Kyuhyun yang membuat Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ada apa Kyu?"

Hening sejenak, kemudian Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Donghae?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Hyukjae tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum ketika membayangkan tentang Donghae, Donghae yang semakin baik dan semakin lembut kepadanya.

"Kami baik-baik saja. Donghae memperlakukanku dengan baik dan lembut Kyu, kurasa kami bisa memperbaiki perkawinan ini."

Kyuhyun mendesah di seberang sana,

"Aku minta maaf kalau harus memberitahumu hal ini dan mengecewakanmu."

"Ada apa Kyu?" Hyukjae tiba-tiba merasa cemas ketika mendengar nada serius di dalam kata-kata Kyuhyun,

"Ini tentang Donghae, aku mendapatkan informasi dari pemasok tanaman baruku. Dia mempunyai langganan menghias bunga untuk sebuah rumah mewah di pinggiran kota dan melimpahkan pelangannya itu untukku. Aku ke sana Hyuk, dan barulah aku mengetahui bahwa rumah itu adalah atas nama Donghae."

"Apa?"

Hyukjae tertegun, Donghae punya rumah di pinggiran kota? Hyukjae tidak pernah mendengarnya, tetapi... bukankah wajar orang sekaya Donghae memiliki rumah banyak?

"Ya Hyuk, dan bukan masalah rumahnya yang ingin kuberitahukan kepadamu. Ini tentang penghuni rumahnya."

Penghuni rumahnya? Rumah Donghae di pinggiran kota ada penghuninya? Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdenyut oleh firasat buruk,

"Penghuninya seorang perempuan muda bernama Sungmin." Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, "Untuk apa Donghae memelihara perempuan muda di rumah pinggiran kota dan disembunyikan darimu, Hyuk? Aku ... maafkan aku, tetapi aku berpikir bahwa perempuan bernama Sungmin itu adalah simpanan Donghae."

Hyukjae terperangah, dunia seolah berguncang dan berputar keras seketika di sekelilingnya, membuatnya limbung dan harus berpegangan pada salah satu rak besi di sebelahnya.

Apa? Donghae memiliki perempuan simpanan yang disembunyikannya di sebuah rumah rahasia? Benarkah itu?

Hyukjae ingin tidak mempercayai info itu, tetapi info ini berasal dari Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun tidak mungkin membohonginya.

Dan tiba-tiba Hyukjae teringat tentang kunjungan Ibu Donghae waktu itu, Ibu Donghae sepertinya sempat menanyakan apakah Donghae pernah mengenalkannya dengan Sungmin, atau sesuatu seperti itu. Ingatannya samar, tetapi dia merasa nama Sungmin familiar ketika Kyuhyun mengucapkannya, dan dia yakin itu berasal dari Ibu nya Donghae. Dan dia juga ingat betapa Ibu Donghae berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dan tampak gugup ketika menyadari bahwa Hyukjae tidak tahu apa - apa tentang Sungmin.

Napas Hyukjae terasa sesak oleh air mata. Teganya Donghae kepadanya!

"Apakah kau bisa mencuri waktu untuk menemuiku, Hyuk? Kalau bisa mungkin aku bisa lebih enak menjelaskan semua informasi yang kuperoleh kepadamu."

Hyukjae tercenung, masih bingung, tetapi kemudian dia mengambil keputusan. Dia harus bisa mengetahui kebenaran tentang perempuan bernama Sungmin itu. Setidaknya dengan begitu dia bisa mengetahui posisi dirinya di dalam kehidupan perkawinannya bersama Donghae.

Apa maksud Donghae dengan perkawinan ini? Apa pula maksud Donghae ketika dia berubah sikap menjadi begitu baik dan perhatian kepadanya? Membuatnya berpikir bahwa mungkin saja masih ada harapan untuk pernikahan mereka?

"Aku akan mencoba mencari cara untuk menemuimu, Kyu."

Gumam Hyukjae akhirnya, menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun masih menunggu jawabannya di sana.

"Bagus. Kabari aku secepatnya. Kau tidak boleh membiarkan masalah ini terus berlarut-larut, Hyuk."

Hyukjae masih merenung dengan hati pilu ketika mendengar suara mobil Donghae diparkir di depan. Akhir-akhir ini Donghae sering pulang cepat, menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Itu dimulai sejak dia hamil, sedangkan pada masa-masa sebelumnya, Hyukjae masih ingat ketika Donghae sering pulang larut, bahkan tidak pulang. Apakah waktu itu Donghae menginap bersama Sungmin di rumahnya yang lain?

Air mata merembes di matanya. Dia masih bisa menoleransi seluruh kekasaran sikap Donghae kepadanya, apapun itu, dia masih bisa menerima, karena jauh di dalam hatinya, cintanya kepada Donghae begitu besar dan tidak bisa dimusnahkan begitu saja dengan sikap kasarnya. Tetapi... kalau menyangkut perempuan kedua, Hyukjae tidak bisa terima. Bukan karena kecemburuan, tetapi lebih karena dia berpikir bahwa ketika Donghae sudah membagi cintanya maka sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuknya. Hyukjae selalu berpikir bahwa cinta sejati tidak bisa dibagi, cinta sejati selalu utuh, satu dan hanya ditujukan untuk satu belahan jiwa.

Dan kalau perempuan bernama Sungmin ini benar-benar kekasih atau simpanan Donghae... maka Hyukjae membulatkan tekadnya untuk pergi, jauh dari kehidupan Donghae. Selamanya dan mengubur semua harapannya untuk memperbaiki kehidupan pernikahan mereka.

Donghae memasuki teras dan mengangkat alis ketika melihat Hyukjae, dia tersenyum lembut, senyum yang akhir-akhir ini sering sekali muncul di bibirnya,

"Hai." Donghae mendekati Hyukjae dan duduk di depannya,

"Tidak di rumah kaca?"

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, membuat Donghae mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap cemas,

"Kenapa? Kau sakit Hyuk?"

Donghae bertanya lembut, dan hal itu membuat hati Hyukjae terasa sakit. Kenapa Donghae begitu baik sekarang kepadanya? Kenapa Donghae membuat Hyukjae berharap bahwa mungkin masih ada cinta di antara mereka? Hal itu membuat semuanya terasa sulit bagi Hyukjae.

"Siapakah Sungmin itu?"

Akhirnya Hyukjae memberanikan diri bertanya, mengawasi Donghae dalam-dalam dan melihat bahwa Donghae terperanjat.

Lelaki itu menatap Hyukjae dengan kaget, dan ketika kemudian dia berkata, suaranya tercekat di tenggorkan,

"Darimana kau tahu tentang dia?" tanyanya tajam.

Hyukjae menghela napas panjang,

"Tidak penting darimana aku tahu tentang Sungmin. Yang aku tahu, kau punya sebuah rumah yang dihuni oleh seorang perempuan bernama Sungmin, siapakah dia, Donghae? Apakah dia ... apakah dia perempuan lain? Perempuan lain dalam pernikahan kita?"

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada perempuan lain."

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya lalu menyadari bahwa kata-katanya salah. Sungmin memang adik kembarnya, bukan kekasihnya, tetapi bisa dibilang bahwa Sungmin adalah perempuan lain dalam pernikahannya dengan Hyukjae, dan akan selalu menjadi perempuan lain.

Hyukjae sendiri mengawasi perubahan ekspresi Donghae yang menentang kata-katanya sendiri, membuat air mata turun dari sudut matanya,

"Aku berusaha menahan diri biarpun kau memperlakukanku dengan buruk, juga membenciku dengan alasan yang aku tidak tahu."

Diusapnya air matanya dengan sedih,

"Tetapi aku tidak bisa tahan kalau kau memiliki perempuan lain, Hae. Bagiku itu adalah tindakan paling kejam yang pernah kau lakukan atas pernikahan ini. Aku menyerah atasmu Donghae, aku tidak sanggup lagi."

Hyukjae membalikkan tubuhnya, berlari cepat, dan tidak peduli akan suara Donghae yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

Cukup sudah! Pernikahan ini sudah berakhir!

Hyukjae mengunci pintunya dan mencoba menulikan telinganya dari Donghae yang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamarnya dan memanggil namanya, membujuknya untuk berbicara dengannya. Di tutupnya kedua telinganya dengan bantal.

Mengeraskan hati. Sampai lama kemudian, dia membuka bantalnya dan menyadari suasana sudah hening. Donggae rupanya sudah menyerah untuk mengajaknya Hyukjae menunggu sampai suasana benar-benar hening dan dia yakin bahwa Donghae sudah masuk ke kamarnya. Lalu dia menelepon Kyuhyun,

"Aku akan mencoba keluar besok pagi setelah Donghae berangkat ke kantor dan menemuimu." Gumam Hyukjae setengah berbisik di telepon.

Kyuhyun tampak puas di seberang sana,"Bagus aku akan menunggumu." Jawabnya.

Lama kemudian, Hyukjae berbaring dengan mata nyalang menatap ke kegelapan, menahankan air mata yang meleleh dipipinya.

***13

Pagi harinya Donghae terbangun, mandi dan bersiap ke kantor. Dia tertegun di depan kamar Hyukjae yang tertutup rapat.

Dia ada meeting penting hari ini yang tidak bisa ditinggalkannya, padahal jauh di dalam hatinya, dia sangat ingin menunggu di sini, menunggu pintu Hyukjae terbuka dan kemudian dia bisa menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya.

Tidak ada perempuan lain, dalam arti kisah asmara. Donghae memang menyayangi adiknya, dia sangat mencintai Sungmin dan menanggung rasa bersalah seumur hidupnya karena kondisi Sungmin yang begitu menyedihkan sekarang, tetapi bahkan dengan perasaannya itu, Donghae tetap tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mencintai Hyukjae.

Ya. Dia mencintai Hyukjae dengan sepenuh hatinya, jauh di masa lalu, bahkan sebelum dia menyadarinya.

Cintanya kepada Hyukjae membuatnya memutuskan untuk menghilangkan seluruh dendamnya, dan menjaga Hyukjae.

Memutuskan untuk memohon ampun kepada Sungmin karena dia tidak bisa menyakiti Hyukjae lagi, karena dia sudah mengkhianati adiknya demi Hyukjae, persis seperti yang dilakukan ayah mereka.

Donghae menatap pintu kamar Hyukjae dan menghela napas panjang, ditahannya keinginan untuk menggedor pintu kamar itu. Hyukjae mungkin butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya, sementara itu dia akan ke kantor, menjalani meeting pentingnya sekaligus mencari tahu darimana Hyukjae mendapatkan informasi tentang Sungmin.

Ada seseorang yang mengkhianatinya dengan memberikan informasi tentang Sungmin kepada Hyukjae. Donghae mengerutkan keningnya, tetapi siapa? Seluruh pegawainya di rumah Sungmin adalah pegawai kepercayaannya yang sudah tahu bahwa menjaga kerahasiaan tentang keberadaan Sungmin sangatlah penting. Kenapa informasi tentang Sungmin bisa bocor ke telinga Hyukjae?

Donghae harus membereskan semuanya dulu, mencari tahu siapa yang melakukan itu. Setelah itu dia akan menemui Hyukjae, berharap perempuan itu sudah bisa menenangkan pikirannya dan bisa mendengarkan seluruh penjelasan, pengungkapan seluruh rahasia yang akan diungkapkan oleh Donghae. Dan semoga setelah Hyukjae mendengarkan semuanya, dia akan mengerti.

Segera setelah mobil Donghae keluar rumah, Hyukjae menelepon Kyuhyun,

"Donghae sudah pergi, aku akan keluar dengan supir pribadi dengan alasan membeli beberapa varietas tanaman untuk rumah kaca, kau bisa menemuiku di garden cafe."

"Oke. Hati-hati Hyukkie," Kyuhyun bergumam singkat lalu menutup teleponnya.

Hyukjae membeli beberapa varietas tanaman, lalu meminta diantarkan ke garden cafe,

"Kau bisa meninggalkanku sebentar, aku mungkin akan duduk-duduk lama di cafe ini, sementara itu kau bisa pergi beristirahat dan makan siang."

Hyukjae bergumam, berharap supir itu akan menerima sarannya.

Supir itu tercenung. Dulu di awal-awal pernikahan Tuan Donghae dengan nyonya Hyukjae, tuan Donghae dengan keras mengatakan bahwa dia harus mengawasi dan mengikuti kemanapun nyonya Hyukjae pergi. Tetapi sejak kehamilan nyonya Hyukjae, tuan Donghae benar-benar melonggarkan peraturan yang dibuatnya, bahkan tuan Donghae pernah berpesan agar dia membiarkan nona Hyukjae bersantai, menikmati waktunya sendirian. Satu-satunya pesan tuan Donghae adalah bahwa dia harus melaporkannya kepada tuan Donghae kalau-kalau Hyukjae bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Tetapi tampaknya tidak ada tanda-tanda tuan Kyuhyun di sini, dia mungkin hanya akan berkeliling sebentar dan kemudian kembali mengawasi nyonya Hyukjae di cafe ini,

"Baiklah nyonya, saya akan meninggalkan nyonya sebentar untuk bersantai, mohon telepon saja jika nyonya sudah membutuhkan saya. Saya akan berada di sekitar-sekitar sini." Gumamnya kemudian.

Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, lalu melangkah memasuki cafe itu.

Shindong yang tengah berdiri di sana langsung menyambutnya,

"Wah ... lama sekali anda tidak datang kemari." Matanya melirik ke arah perut Hyukjae yang sedikit membuncit, kemudian senyumnya melebar, "Dan sepertinya anda datang membawa kabar bahagia."

Hyukjae tertawa dan mengusap perutnya dengan senang,

"Ya... kabar bahagia karena sekarang ada si kecil di perutku."

Disingkirkannya kepedihan yang mengusik, membisikkan bahwa sebentar lagi akan berakhir karena keberadaan perempuan lain bernama Sungmin itu.

"Kupikir secangkir teh hijau di siang hari tidak akan mengganggu kehamilanku bukan?"

Shindong tertawa,

"Kalau hanya secangkir dan tidak diminum setiap hari, kurasa itu tidak akan berbahaya, saya akan siapkan teh hijau kesukaan anda beserta kue pastri sebagai pendamping." Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sebelum melangkah pergi.

Hyukjae duduk dan menunggu, dia sudah mengirim pesan kepada Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun bilang akan datang dalam hitungan menit, dan rupanya itu memang benar, kurang dari lima menit kemudian lelaki itu datang, tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Hyukjae dan duduk di depannya,

"Hai Hyukkie."

Matanya melirik ke arah perut Hyukjae yangbuncit,

"Kau tampak sehat dan bahagia, apakah karena Donghae memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

Hyukjae tersenyum sedih, "Kebaikan yang ternyata semu."

Dia mendesah dengan sedih, "Apakah benar yang kau katakan, Kyu? Tentang wanita lain itu? Seorang perempuan yang tinggal di rumah Donghae di pinggiran kota dan ditemui Donghae diam - diam?"

"Kau masih mencintai Donghae ya."

Kyuhyun menatap Hyukjae dengan sedih,

"Maafkan aku memberikan informasi ini kepadamu, tetapi kupikir kau harus tahu bukan? Daripada nanti kau tahu belakangan saat semua sudah terlambat?"

Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya, "Terimakasih Kyu."

Bisiknya lemah, "Aku sudah menduga ada sesuatu yang dirahasiakan Donghae, sesuatu yang salah... sesuatu yang tersembunyi jauh... tetapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa sesuatu itu adalah keberadaan perempuan lain yang dirahasiakan dariku." Hyukjae menyusut air matanya,

"Aku... Padahal aku sudah berharap bahwa kami berdua bisa memperbaiki semuanya dan menjalankan pernikahan ini dengan baik..."

Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari Hyukjae lembut,

"Aku yakin perempuan bernama Sungmin itu adalah simpanan Donghae... aku mengobrol dengan pelayan rumah itu ketika aku memasok bunga-bunga dan tanaman untuk taman di sana, katanya Donghae sering mengunjungi nona Sungmin siang-siang, bahkan sering menginap di malam-malam sepulang dia kerja... dan aku mencocokkan tanggal... beberapa saat sebelum kau menikah dengan Donghae, dia masih tinggal bersama perempuan bernama Sungmin di rumah itu ... kemudian Donghae membeli rumah baru, yang ditempatinya bersamamu. Donghae membohongimu sejak awal Hyukjae, dia mengejar dan mendekatimu padahal waktu itu dia menjalin hubungan dan tinggal bersama Sungmin ..."

Hyukjae merasa dadanya sesak. Pernikahannya benar - benar sudah berakhir. Dia masih ingat ekspresi wajah Donghae yang tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa ada perempuan lain dalam pernikahan mereka.

Kyuhyun menatap Hyukjae tajam, mengamati kesedihan di wajah Hyukjae,

"Aku bisa mengantarmu ke rumah itu."

Hyukjae langsung menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan terkejut,

"Apa?"

"Aku bisa mengantarmu ke rumah itu, rumah Donghae tempat perempuan bernama Sungmin itu tinggal. "

"Aku tidak ingin menemui perempuan Sungmin itu."

Bagaimana mungkin Hyukjae bisa menemui Sungmin? Hatinya pasti akan hancur lebur ketika bertatapan dengan perempuan dimana Donghae membagi cintanya?

"Kau harus menemui perempuan bernama Sungmin itu dan menjelaskan semuanya, kalian bisa bercakap-cakap. Mungkin kau jadi bisa menyibak rahasia apa yang disimpan oleh Donghae selama ini. Apakah kau tidak ingin tahu?"

Hyukjae ingin tahu. Sangat ingin tahu. Dia selalu bertanya - tanya, kenapa pada awalnya Donghae mengejarnya dan melamarnya, lalu berubah sikap menjadi begitu jahat... dan kemudian setelah dia hamil, lelaki itu berubah sikap menjadi lembut kembali, seperti Donghae-nya yang dulu... seakan lelaki itu ingin memperbaiki semuanya, memulai semuanya dari awal...

Ketika Shindong datang mengantarkan teh hijau dan kudapan pesanan Hyukjae, dia termenung. Uang pembayaran sudah diletakkan di meja itu, tetapi tidak ada Hyukjae di sana, kursinya kosong, seolah perempuan itu tidak pernah duduk di sana.

Tadi dia sempat melihat Kyuhyun, rekan bisnis Hyukjae di usaha bunga dan pertamanan itu menghampiri, tetapi kemudian dia sibuk di lantai atas dan ketika kembali, meja itu sudah kosong. Shindong mengerutkan keningnya dengan bingung.

Tidak biasanya Hyukjae langsung pergi begitu saja. Apakah Hyukjae sedang sangat terburu-buru?

Donghae menelepon Ibu-nya dan memintanya datang ke kantor, dan karena Ibu-nya sedang berada di dekat-dekat situ, dia bisa menemui Donghae. Donghae mengamati Ibu-nya yang cantik dan tampak elegan, tentu saja. Kalau tidak bisa tampil cantik, akan sia-sia Ibu-nya merawat diri seperti itu.

"Salah seorang pegawaiku mengatakan bahwa eomma sempat mengunjungi Hyukjae beberapa bulan yang lalu."

Hana mengangkat alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Donghae,

"Kupikir kau sudah tahu itu sejak lama, kenapa kau baru menanyakannya sekarang?"

"Dulu aku tidak berpikir hal itu penting."

Donghae menatap tajam ke arah Hana,

"Apakah eomma menemui atau berhubungan dengan Hyukjae sesudahnya, akhir-akhir ini?"

Hana menatap Donghae dengan bingung,

"Aku tidak melakukannya... aku memang berniat ingin menghubungi Hyukjae di waktu-waktu dekat ini... tetapi belum punya waktu, kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

Tatapan Donghae masih sama tajamnya,

"Apakah eomma memberitahu tentang Sungmin kepada Hyukjae?"

Hana tampak terperanjat,

"Tidak.. aku tidak pernah memberitahukannya." Dia tampak berpikir sejenak, "Tetapi aku sempat tidak sengaja menyebut nama Sungmin dalam percakapan kami di kunjungan pertama."

"Eomma menyebut nama Sungmin?" Donghae langsung menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku tidak sengaja, aku pikir Hyukjae mengetahui tentang Sungmin, aku bertanya apakah kau sudah mengenalkannya kepada Sungmin, tetapi ketika melihat ekspresi bingungnya, aku sadar bahwa Hyukjae sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sungmin, jadi aku mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan mulus sehingga Hyukjae tidak curiga."

Kali ini Hana yang menatap Donghae dengan tajam,

"Kenapa kau merahasiakan tentang adikmu, Donghae? Apakah kau malu akan keberadaannya?"

"Tidak."

Donghae memalingkan muka, Ibu-nya memang sama sekali tidak tahu tentang rencana balas dendamnya, semuanya dia rahasiakan. Tetapi Donghae lelah menanggung rahasia, dia memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya.

"Dia adalah putri dari Hyuna, aku tahu nama itu punya arti untuk Eomma."

Hana terperangah, wajahnya memucat.

"Maksudmu Hyuna yang itu?"

Ya. Donghae benar, nama Hyuna sangat berarti baginya, Hyuna adalah perempuan yang sangat dicintai oleh suaminya. Amat sangat cinta dan perempuan itu tidak pernah lepas dari pikiran suaminya. Hal itu sebenarnya tidak mengganggu Hana, karena dia juga tidak mencintai suaminya, pernikahan mereka adalah karena perjodohan dan Hana sendiripun memiliki kekasih sendiri... seorang kekasih yang pada akhirnya menanamkan benih di tubuhnya... membuahkan anak kembar, Dobghae dan Sungmin.

"Jadi apa maksudmu menikahi Hyukjae? Untuk membalas dendam demi Sungmin?"

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Itu yang ingin kulakukan pada awalnya, keberadaan Hyukjae membuat Sungmin menderita, karena ayah sama sekali tidak pernah menoleh kepadanya dan hanya terpusat kepada Hyukjae. Hal itulah yang membuat Sungmin menderita dan menghancurkannya hingga kondisinya seperti itu."

"Itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Hyukjae."

Hana tampak sedih. "Aku menduga, kau pasti sudah tahu tentang test DNA itu, yang menyatakan bahwa kalian bukanlah anak kandung ayah kalian." Hana menghela napas panjang,

"Kami berdua menikah bukan atas nama cinta, itu bisa dikatakan perkawinan bisnis keluarga kami, kami sama-sama tidak bisa lepas dari cinta masa lalu kami, terutama aku... hubunganku dengan kekasihku sudah jauh dan aku mengandung kalian, semula aku tidak mengaku kepada ayah kalian, karena kupkir aku tidak akan ketahuan, apalagi usia kandunganku pas dengan usia perkawinanku. Tetapi ternyata setelah kalian lahir, ayah kalian menyimpan rasa curiga yang ditahannya. Karena dari garis keluarga kami, tidak pernah ada anak kembar. Kau pasti tahu kalau kembar alami itu diturunkan secara genetika... dan itu berasal dari ayah kandungmu. Diam-diam ayahmu melakukan test DNA dan mengetahui bahwa dia bukan ayah kandung kalian, dia marah besar, menganggapku tidak menghormati perkawinan ini, sementara dari sisi dirinya, dia rela meninggalkan Hyuna kekasih yang sangat dicintainya demi menghormati perkawinannya denganku. Aku sangat menyesal, kau tahu, apalagi kemudian ayah kandung kalian ternyata lelaki brengsek yang hanya memanfaatkan tubuh dan uangku. Aku berusaha memperbaiki semuanya, karena toh kami tidak bisa bercerai, ayahmu seorang pejabat yang cukup terkenal dan perceraian bisa merusak reputasinya... Sayangnya ayahmu kemudian melampiaskan kekecewaannya kepada kalian berdua, dia tidak bisa menutupi kebenciannya kepada kalian berdua." Hana menghela napas,

"Pada akhirnya dia bertemu lagi dengan Hyuna dan menjalin hubungan singkat yang membuahkan Hyukjae, aku mengetahui itu semua tetapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa... tetapi Hyuna kemudian meninggalkan ayahmu dan memilih memulai hidup dengan lelaki lain yang bisa menerimanya bersama Hyukjae, membuat ayahmu menderita karena patah hati. Ayahmu tidak pernah bisa membuka hatinya untukku... dia hanya mencintai Hyuna sampai mati."

Donghae termenung mendengarkan penjelasan Hana, baru kali ini dia punya kesempatan untuk menanyakan semua kepada Hana dan mendengarkan kisah dari sisi Ibu-nya.

Selama ini Ibu-nya lebih sering berada di luar negeri dari pada di rumah. Donghae sebenarnya sudah menyelidiki keberadaan ayah kandungnya, dan menemukan bahwa lelaki itu sudah meninggal.

"Sungmin... dia terlalu memuja ayahmu entah kenapa padahal ayahmu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perhatian kepadanya..dan hal itu mengganggu ayahmu, kami pernah membawa Sungmin ke psikiater di waktu kecil dan kata psikiater dia mungkin menderita "oedipus complex" atau karena dalam kasus Sungmin dia terlalu memuja ayahnya, maka psikiater menyebutnya "father complex"

"Apa itu?" Donghae tentu saja pernah mendengarnya, tetapi dia masih tidak yakin.

Hana menghela napas,

"Kau tahu kisah oedipus dalam mitologi? Dia jatuh cinta kepada ibunya sendiri... kasus hampir sama terjadi kepada Sungmin, dia menderita gangguan psikologi sehingga memuja dan terobsesi kepada ayahnya..."

"Sungmin tidak mungkin sakit jiwa!"

Donghae menyangkal dengan keras, "Dia memuja ayah karena ayah sama sekali tidak pernah memperhatikannya, dia hanya seorang anak yang haus kasih sayang orang tua!"

Hana mengusap lengannya dengan lelah, "Tetapi itu yang dikatakan psikiaternya... dan memang itu semua juga karena kesalahan ayahmu, perlakuan buruk ayahmu kepada Sungmn membuatnya tertekan dan pada akhirnya menumbuhkan penyimpangan pemikiran seperti itu... kami sudah berusaha menyembuhkannya dengan terapi-terapi.. tetapi tetap tidak berhasil."

Hana menatap Donghae dengan sedih,

"Apa yang terjadi kepada Sungmin, itu bukan hanya kesalahan Hyukjae, Hae. Kau tidak bisa menimpakan semua ini kepada Hyukjae. Dia hanya seorang anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa."

Donghae mengernyit dengan pedih. Selama ini dia menimpakan semua kesalahan kepada Hyukjae. Dan hal itu lebih untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri karena dia sendiri menyimpan rasa bersalahnya...Sungmin waktu itu bunuh diri karena dia berkata kepada Sungmin, bahwa sampai matipun Sungmin tidak akan bisa mendapatkan cinta memang Sungmin menderita 'father complex' Hal itu pasti akan membuatnya terguncang luar biasa. Karena cinta dari sang ayah adalah pusat hidup sang penderita. Sekarang Donghae mengerti kenapa Sungmin bisa senekad itu melakukan tindakan bunuh diri.

Tetapi siapa yang mengatakan kepada Hyukjae informasi tentang Sungmin? Apalagi informasi itu sangat spesifik... Itu masih menjadi pertanyaan untuknya, karena jelas-jelas Ibu-nya tidak memberikan informasi kepada Hyukjae.

Jadi siapa?

"Aku dengar peristiwa kebakaran itu...aku membacanya di berita, pertama kali aku tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah rumah kaca milik Hyukjae... tetapi kemudian namanya tertulis di berita..."

"Ya, itu rumah kaca milik Hyukjae, dia menjalankan bisnisnya dengan seorang temannya, tetangganya."

"Ah ya. Kyuhyun pria yang baik dan ramah."

Donghae langsung tersentak dari duduknya,

"Eomma mengenal Kyuhyun?"

"Tentu saja. memangnya kau tidak kenal? Kyuhyun adalah pengurus taman untuk rumahmu yang ditempati oleh Sungmin, Eomma beberapa kali bertemu dengannya ketika menengok Sungmin."

Donggae menatap Ibu-nya dengan kaget. Kyuhyun mengetahui tentang rumahnya dan Sungmin? Dia pasti mengetahui tentang Donghae juga bukan? Tetapi kenapa lelaki itu tidak mengatakan apa - apa? Sementara itu Donghae bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun menangani taman rumahnya... selama ini para asistennya23yang mengurus hal-hal seperti itu seperti perawatan dan pemeliharaan rumahnya...

Donghae hendak meraih teleponnya dan menanyakan perihal Kyuhyun kepada salah seorang asistennya, ketika ponselnya tiba - tiba berbunyi.

"Halo?"

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya ketika mengetahui bahwa supirnya yang menelepon. Dia menugaskan supirnya untuk menjaga dan mengawasi Hyukjae ketika keluar rumah, dan selama ini supirnya tidak pernah menelepon.

"Saya kehilangan nyonya Hyukjae, Tuan Donghae."

"Apa?!"

Donghae hampir berteriak mendengar kata-kata supirnya,

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Supirnya itu tampak gugup, "Nyonya Hyukjae meminta saya meninggalkannya di sebuah cafe dan saya pergi untuk makan siang. Ketika saya kembali nona Hyukjae sudah tidak ada. Kata pelayan cafe dia pergi dengan Kyuhyun..."

"Kau baik-baik saja Kyu?"

Hyukjae menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menyetir dengan cemas, dia mengawasi Kyuhyun daritadi dan lelaki itu tampak tegang, tak ada senyum di wajahnya seperti biasa.

Kyuhyun menoleh menatap Hyukjae, tatapannya tampak nyalang,

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hyukjae."

Lelaki itu tersenyum, tetapi lebih tampak sebagai seringai.

Hyukjae tiba-tiba merasa agak cemas, _apakah Kyuhyun baik - baik saja? Kenapa lelaki itu tampak berbeda?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

Terimakasih buat yg sudah review di chapter2 sebelumnya :)

Jangan lupa jugaaa ya tinggalkan komentar di chapter ini:)

Semuanya sudah terungkap! Masih ada yg mau lanjut + baca kisah selanjutnya?

RnR please?


	9. Chapter 9

**PEMBUNUH CAHAYA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **© Santhy Agatha**

 **.**

 **REMAKE!**

 **.**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : Lee Donghae - Lee Hyukjae - Cho Kyuhyun - Lee Sungmin**

 **.**

 **Warning : Genderswitch for Hyukjae/Sungmin | REMAKE.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note : Aku tekankan sekali lagi ini adalah FF REMAKE. Cerita ini aslinya HANYA MILIK 'SANTHY AGATHA' Seorang penulis Novel terhebat. Aku hanya mengganti nama pemeran saja dgn HaeHyuk.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Green Daylight ] "Pembunuh Cahaya"**

 **Lee Hyukjae - Gadis yang lembut dan tenang, pemilik toko bunga dan tanaman, selalu memanfaatkan waktu makan siangnya dengan menghirup teh hijau yang panas, untuk menguatkan dirinya menghadapi perkawinannya yang menyesakkan dada.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kejujuran adalah penjaga untuk cahaya cintamu. Kalau kau menodainya dengan berbagai rahasia tersembunyi, kau akan membunuh cahaya itu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka memasuki rumah besar berpagar tinggi itu. Hyukjae menatap rumah itu dan mengaguminya, bangunannya serupa bangunan kolonial belanda yang terawat dan mewah. Dan tamannya, taman depan yang menghampar luas itu sangat indah dan terawat. Hyukjae melirik Kyuhyun, kalau memang Kyuhyun yang bertanggung jawab merawat taman ini, dia pasti merawatnya dengan sepenuh hati karena tamannya benar - benar luar biasa indahnya.

"Ayo."

Kyuhyun setengah mendahuluinya masuk ke rumah itu. Hyukjae mengikuti dengan pelan di belakangnya, waspada.

Benaknya berkecamuk. Seperti apakah perempuan bernama Sungmin itu? Apa reaksinya ketika melihat Hyukjae? Apakah dia akan marah dan melukai Hyukjae? Ataukah dia akan sedih dan menangis seperti reaksi Hyukjae pertama kali ketika mengetahui keberadaan Sungmin? Apakah Sungmin sudah mengetahui tentang Hyukjae sejak lama? Atau dia sama seperti Hyukjae? Tidak mengetahui keberadaan satu sama lain?

Hyukjae terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sehingga tidak menyadari betapa nyamannya Kyuhyun bergerak di rumah itu, seolah-olah lelaki itu sudah biasa menaiki tangga dan melangkah ke ujung lorong, menuju sebuah kamar yang pintunya setengah terbuka.

Harusnya Hyukjae merasa ragu karena bukankah Kyuhyun hanya ditugaskan mengurus taman di rumah ini? Kenapa dia sepertinya dengan mudahnya memasuki isi rumah, bahkan sampai menaiki tangga menuju area pribadi pemiliknya?

Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan senyumnya tampak aneh ketika menatap Hyukjae, dia mempersilahkan Hyukjae memasuki kamar itu,

"Silahkan Hyukkie, temuilah Sungmin."

Apakah Sungmin sudah menunggunya? Dia mengernyit menatap Kyuhyun, tetapi lelaki itu memasang ekspresi tidak terbaca.

Hyukjae melangkah masuk dan tertegun.

Donghae menginjak gasnya kuat-kuat, mengumpat-umpat ketika kemacetan menghalanginya, dengan panik dia memutar balik, mencari jalan lain lewat jalur-jalur alternatif, dia harus bisa segera mencapai rumah pinggiran kotanya sebelum terlambat. Sebelum Hyukjae terluka!

Donghae melakukan penyelidikan singkat tadi mengenai Kyuhyun. Dan penyelidiknya mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun dulu sangat akrab dengan Sungmin sebelum kejadian percobaan bunuh diri itu.

Bahkan penyelidiknya mempunyai dugaan kuat, bahwa Kyuhyun adalah ayah dari bayi yang sempat dikandung oleh Sungmin!

Perempuan itu duduk di sebuah kursi roda di sudut, tatapannya tampak kosong. Tetapi selain itu dia luar biasa cantiknya. Rambutnya panjang terurai dan kulitnya putih bening, dia tampak seperti seorang peri yang muncul dari negeri khayalan, begitu halus dan rapuh...

Hyukjae memang menduga bahwa kekasih Donghae secantik ini, tetapi dia tidak menduga bahwa Sungmin duduk di kursi roda dan... buta? Menilik dari mata kosongnya, perempuan itu buta.

Oh astaga, teganya Donghae menikahinya, menghamilinya dan mengkhianati perempuan ini?

Kyuhyun berdiri di belakangnya, dan mengunci pintu kamar itu tanpa sepengetahuan Hyukjae. Dia lalu berjalan melewati Hyukjae menuju ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin yang menyadari kedatangan Kyuhyun yang mendekatinya langsung tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya,

"Kyu," senyumnya lembut.

Dan Kyuhyun menyambut uluran tangan itu, lalu mengecup jemari yang rapuh itu dengan penuh sayang,

Sementara itu Hyukjae mengamati kejadian di depannya itu dengan terkejut. Dia memandang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berganti - ganti dengan pertanyaan berkecamuk di dadanya. Kyuhyun mengenal Sungmin? Dan kenapa bahasa tubuh mereka berdua selayaknya sepasang kekasih?

"Aku datang membawa dia untukmu, sayangku...seperti janjiku kepadamu."

Kyuhyun menatap Hyukjae dengan kejam,

"Dia ada di depanmu, perempuan yang membunuh anak kita, yang membunuh cahaya indah di matamu..."

Hyukjae menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung, tatapan Kyuhyun yang penuh kebencian kepadanya membuatnya memundurkan langkahnya secara reflek,

"Apa maksudnya ini Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis kepadanya, dia berdiri di sebelah Sungmin dan dengan sayang meremas pundak perempuan itu,

"Kasihan sekali Hyukjae yang ternyata tidak tahu apa-apa."

Kyuhyun menunduk lembut dan menatap Sungmin, "Kita jelaskan saja kepadanya sayang?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Kau adalah anak yang dilahirkan tanpa ayah... dan kau merenggut ayah Sungmin, membuatnya menderita."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Hyukjae merasa bingung dan tiba-tiba merasa takut, Kyuhyun yang ada di depannya tampak aneh, dia sangat berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang dikenalnya sejak kecil, Kyuhyun yang baik dan seperti kakak baginya, apa yang terjadi? Dan Kyuhyun bilang kepada Sungmin 'anak kita'? bukankah Kyuhyun seorang gay?

"Mungkin aku tidak perlu menjelaskan panjang lebar kepadamu, yang pasti aku membawamu kemari untuk membalaskan dendam Sungmin... dendam kami berdua...kau adalah pembunuh cahaya hidup kami, kau membunuh calon anak kami dan juga membunuh cahaya di mata Sungmin..."

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan pistol di tangannya dan menodongkannya kepada Hyukjae,

"Aku akan membuatmu terjun dari balkon ini, dan kehilangan bayimu... sama seperti yang terjadi kepada Sungmin..."

"Oh Tuhan! Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Hyukjae mundur ketakutan karena todongan pistol itu sekaligus akan kata-kata Kyuhyun.

Ketika dia hendak memikirkan cara menyelamatkan dirinya dan bayinya, pintu kamar itu digedor dengan kuat,

"Kyuhyun! Apapun rencanamu, lepaskan Hyukjae! Aku membawa polisi di luar, mereka sudah mengepung rumah ini, kau tak akan bisa lolos!"

Itu suara Donghae, ada kecemasan dan kepanikan di dalamnya, dia menggedor- gedor pintu itu sekuat tenaganya,

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah pintu dan tersenyum sinis, menatap ke arah Sungmin,

"Dengarkan itu Sungmin, kakakmu yang pengecut dan pengkhianat... dia meninggalkanmu demi perempuan ini, sama seperti ayahmu..dia juga harus mendapatkan ganjarannya."

Hyukjae tertegun. Semua terjawab sudah. Kyuhyun bilang bahwa Donghae adalah kakak Sungmin. Jadi Donghae tidak pernah menduakan dirinya, tidak pernah ada perempuan lain. Semua ini adalah manipulasi Kyuhyun untuk membawanya ke rumah ini.

Hati Hyukjae terasa nyeri memikirkan semua tuduhan-tuduhannya kepada Donghae.

Dia bersalah kepada Donghae... akankah dia mempunyai kesempatan untuk meminta maaf kepada Donghae? Diliriknya pistol yang masih diacungkan oleh Kyuhyun kepadanya, dan merasa ragu.

Sementara itu ekspresi Sungmin tampak berubah, dia mengenali suara Donghae yang sedang berteriak-teriak di luar pintu,

"Donghae...? kakak...?" dia tampak bingung dan menggapai-gapai, tetapi Kyuhyun memegang tangannya dan bergumam tegas,

"Kau harus kuat Sungmin, dia pengkhianat, dia bilang akan membalaskan dendam demi dirimu, tetapi kemudian dia jatuh cinta kepada Hyukjae dan tidak bisa menahannya..."

Donghae jatuh cinta kepadanya? Hyukjae merasakan rasa bersalah menghujamnya...

"Kita harus membunuh Hyukjae demi dendam anak kita, Sungmin..."

Kyuhyun terus bergumam untuk membunuh keraguan Sungmin, ketika Hyukjae tampak tenang dan tidak panik lagi mendengar suara gedoran Donghae di luar, Kyuhyun menatap dingin kearah Hyukjae,

"Kau... melangkah ke sana."

Hyukjae mengikuti arah kepala Kyuhyun menoleh dan tiba - tiba gemetar, Kyuhyun menyuruhnya melangkah ke balkon..

apakah lelaki itu akan melaksanakan ancamannya untuk menyuruhnya terjun dari balkon? Setega itukah Kyuhyun kepadanya?

"Kau tidak benar-benar akan menyuruhku terjun bukan Kyu?" Hyukjae menatap Kyuhyun ragu dan ketakutan.

"Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya, aku bisa membalasmu dan Donghae... kalian berdua harus menanggung penderitaan, sama seperti yang kami tanggung..."

Kyuhyun menggerakkan pistolnya dan menyuruh Hyukjae melangkah ke arah balkon, Hyukjae melirik ke arah suara berdebum di pintu, tahu bahwa Donghae dan beberapa polisi mencoba mendobrak pintu, dan dia berharap semoga Donghae tidak terlambat.

Hyukjae melangkah ke balkon dengan jantung berdebar, dia menghela napas ketika Kyuhyun terus menodongkan pistolnya dan menyuruhnya sampai ke pinggir. Kyuhyun tampaknya terpusat pada Hyukjae dan tidak terpengaruh dengan suara dobrakan-dobrakan di pintu, dia menoleh ke arah Sungmin dan tersenyum,

"Sayang kau tidak bisa melihatnya baby, saat-saat kemenangan kita tetapi aku akan menceritakan kepadamu bagaimana Hyukjae melompat dan kehilangan bayinya, sama sepertimu..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dentuman keras dan pintu itu didobrak dengan kencang sampai terjatuh. Donghae berdiri di sana terengah-engah dengan beberapa polisi di belakangnya.

"Lepaskan isteriku, Kyuhyun!"

Donghae berseru dengan suara keras bercampur kecemasan, dia melangkah maju, tapi Kyuhyun melirik ke arahnya dengan benci,

"Tahan! Kalau kau maju sedikit lagi, aku akan menembakmu!" serunya, menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Donghae.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae yang berdiri di balkon dengan cemas, kecemasan murni dari seorang lelaki yang mencintai. Kenapa Hyukjae tidak menyadarinya?

"Tembak saja aku kalau itu memuaskanmu, tetapi jangan lukai Hyukjae."

Kyuhyun tertawa,

"Tidak melukai Hyukjae? Dia adalah tujuanku selama ini. Aku mencintai Sungmin kau tahu? Aku mengenalnya ketika dia mencari-cari informasi tentang Hyukjae. Aku yang memeluknya ketika dia menangis sedih ketika menyadari bahwa ayahnya lebih memilih Hyukjae daripada dirinya... sementara kau sebagai kakaknya malahan sibuk dengan urusanmu sendiri. Aku adalah ayah dari anak yang dikandung Sungmin...dan karena ketidakbecusanmu menjaga Sungmin, kau membuat kami kehilangan calon buah hati kami!" napas Kyuhyun terengah, "Sekarang kami akan membalaskan dendam kepada kalian!"

Donghae mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Sungmin yang tampak bingung, dia tahu adiknya itu tidak bisa berpikir dengan sempurna dan Kyuhyun sedang memanfaatkan kelabilannya,

"Kalau kau mau membalas dendam, balas dendamlah kepadaku... aku yang bersalah."

Ditatapnya Kyuhyun dengan tajam, "Kau bukan? Yang membakar rumah dan rumah kaca Hyukjae?"

Hyukjae tersentak kaget, jadi Kyuhyun pelakuknya? Bukan Donghae?

Kyuhyun sendiri tertawa keras mendengarkan kata - kata Donghae,

"Ya, aku yang melakukannya, karena dari Hyukjae aku tahu bahwa kau mulai lembek, lemah dan mulai mengkhianati rencana balas dendammu... aku melakukannya supaya Hyukjae menuduhmu sebagai pelakunya."

Donghae tampak jijik, tetapi dia lalu menatap Kyuhyun setengah membujuk,

"Lepaskan Hyukjae oke? Aku yakin bahwa Sungmin juga tidak menginginkan semua ini... benar kan Sungmin?"

Rupanya strategi Donghae untuk menarik Sungmin berhasil, perempuan itu tampak goyah lagi,

"Kakak...?"

"Aku disini sayang.." Donghae menjawab lembut, "Kau tidak menginginkan semua ini kan sayang? Kau tidak menginginkan pembalasan sekejam ini kan Sungmin?"

"Diam!" Kyuhyun menghardik dengan marah,

"Jangan coba - coba mempengaruhi Sungmin! Kau juga mengkhianatinya seperti yang lain! Kau tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan Sungmin, akulah yang paling tahu!"

"Aku kakak Sungmin, akulah yang bisa menjaganya!"

"Akulah penjaga sejati Sungmin, karena aku satu - satnya yang tidak mengkhianatinya!"

Kyuhyun menodongkan pistolnya dengan mengancam ketika melihat gerakan maju Donghae,

"Jangan maju lagi, aku akan menembakmu!"

"Kau tidak akan bisa, kalau kau menembakku polisi dibelakang akan menembakmu juga dan membunuhmu!"

Donghae tetap menerjang maju,

Membuat Hyukjae menjerit, dan Sungmin tampak bingung.

Kyuhyun sendiri tidak mengira bahwa Donghae akan maju dan menerjangnya, dia dengan reflek menarik pelatuknya dan menembak.

Suara tembakan keras terdengar, diiringi dengan tubuh Donghae yang rubuh. Para polisi di belakang langsung menembak tangan Kyuhyun, membuat pistol itu terjatuh dari tangannya.

Hyukjae menjerit keras, begitupun Sungmin yang berteriak - teriak histeris.

Semua kejadian berlangsung begitu cepat setelahnya, semuanya tampak kacau balau dan membuat Hyukjae seketika itu juga kehilangan kesadarannya.

***10

.

.

.

.

Ketika Hyukjae membuka matanya, dia sudah berada di rumah sakit, ruangan itu serba putih dan bau obat, dia meraba perutnya dan langsung terduduk dengan cemas.

Sebuah tangan kuat menahannya,

"Tenang, Hyuk. Bayimu tidak apa-apa.."

Hyukjae menoleh dan melihat Donghae menahannya dengan sebelah tangannya, lelaki itu tampak pucat, dan sebelah ada perban di lengannya, rupanya tembakan Kyuhyun mengenai lengannya.

Donghae mengikuti tatapan Hyukjae ke lengannya dan meringis,

"Tidak fatal kok, hanya menyerempet lengan..."

Hyukjae menatap Leo dengan cemas,

"Kyuhyun? Sungmin?"

"Kyuhyun tertembak tangannya juga, oleh polisi. Dia sekarang di rawat dalam penjagaan polisi. Sungmin baik-baik saja, dia di dalam bimbingan psikiaternya."

Hyukjae memikirkan tentang ibu dan adik-adik Kyuhyun dan tiba-tiba merasa cemas,

"Bagaimana dengan keluarga Kyuhyun?"

"Polisi sudah menginformasikannya kepada mereka, mereka sekarang ada di kantor polisi."

"Mereka pasti bingung..." Hyukjae meringis sedih.

"Sama bingungnya seperti dirimu kan? Aku juga tidak menyangka, aku terlambat mendapatkan informasi, maafkan aku seandainya aku lebih teliti, pasti insiden ini tidak akan terjadi."

Hyukjae menghela napas panjang,

"Kau tidak pernah percaya bahwa Kyuhyun adalah seorang gay, dan kau benar."

Donghae mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum,

"Biasanya seorang lelaki mempunyai insting tersendiri mengenai hal itu."

Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan bingung,

"Maukah kau menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku, kumohon? Semua ini...semua ini terlalu membingungkan untukku, aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi..."

Donghae menggenggam tangan Hyukjae menatapnya dengan lembut,

"Aku mau... berbaringlah."

Dengan segera Hyukjae mengikuti permintaan untuk berbaring, matanya masih menatap Donghae dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu,

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu, dari awal...tetapi sebelumnya kuharap kau mau mendengarkanku.."

"Mendengarkan apa?"

"Bahwa aku mencintaimu, Hyuk. Dengan sepenuh hatiku, perasaan ini muncul di luar kendaliku, aku mencintaimu begitu saja. Bahkan di saat aku sedang berusaha bersikap kasar kepadamu, jauh di dalam hatiku aku tetap mencintaimu."

Hyukjae tertegun, menatap Donghae dan menyadari bahwa laki - laki itu tulus. Donghae meremas jemari Hyukjae dan meringis sedih,

"Kelakuan kasarku di awal pernikahan kita memang sangat keterlaluan... aku harap, setelah mendengarkan penjelasan ini..kau.. setidaknya kau bisa mempertimbangkan untuk memaafkanku, memberi kesempatan kepadaku untuk memperbaiki semuanya, memulai semuanya dari awal..."

Lalu kisah itupun mengalir dari bibir Donghae, semua kebenaran itu, semua rahasia itu, semuanya terkuak satu demi satu, lapis demi lapis hingga menyisakan satu pengertian yang mendalam.

"Begitulah kisahnya." Donghae mengakhiri kisahnya,

"Aku memang mendekatimu karena dendam tersembunyi, tetapi aku tanpa sadar sudah mencintaimu. Bayi di kandunganmu...itu menyadarkanku bahwa aku amat sangat mencintaimu dan tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, aku mohon Hyuk, berilah aku kesempatan, aku akan menebus semuanya, aku akan menjagamu dan anak kita." Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan ragu,

"Apakah setelah semua perlakukan jahatku itu... kau..kau masih menyimpan setidaknya sedikit cinta untukku?"

Hyukjae tertegun, mencoba menelaah semua kisah yang diceritakan Donghae dengan sedalam mungkin. Semua terasa mengejutkan, kenyataan tentang ayah kandungnya, kisah cinta ibunya dan juga kisah Sungmin yang menyedihkan... pantas saja Donghae menuduhnya bertanggung jawab, sama seperti Kyuhyun. Ah ya Tuhan, Kyuhyun pasti sangat mencintai Sungmin dan calon anaknya.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae, sebenarnya dalam hatinya ingin sekali mempermainkan perasaan lelaki ini, berpura-pura sudah tidak mencintainya lagi, mengingat betapa kejamnya kelakuan lelaki itu di awal-awal pernikahannya dulu, tetapi rupanya perasaan cintanya terlalu besar kepada Donghae. Cinta itu tetap ada, bahkan di masa-masa perlakukan terburuk Donghae kepadanya.

"Kau sangat kejam kepadaku dulu."

"Aku memang bersalah." Donghae meringis pedih, "Aku memang keterlaluan."

"Kata-katamu juga kasar."

"Itupun aku mengakuinya, maafkan aku Hyuk."

"Kau membuatmu menangis setiap malam."

"Maafkan aku.." Donghae tampak tersiksa, "Aku tidak pernah menikmati tangisanmu, hatiku terasa pedih mendengarnya, tetapi saat itu aku tidak sadar bahwa dendam tidak ada gunanya, bahwa kau sebenarnya tidak bersalah."

"Kau menyakitiku."

"Tidak akan kulakukan lagi, aku bersumpah. Kalau kau memberiku kesempatan, aku akan berusaha sepenuh hati agar kau tidak tersakiti sedikitpun."

Hyukjae menggeleng,

"Tidak."

"Tidak?" Donghae tampak cemas luar biasa, "Kau tidak mau memberiku kesempatan lagi?"

Hyukjae menghela napas panjang, "Aku memang tersakiti sedemikian rupa tapi tidak..aku tidak apa-apa..."

tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak dan air mata menetes dari sudut matanya,

"Tetapi aku mencintaimu Hae... sepenuh hatiku, dan perasaan itu selalu ada."

"Oh Tuhan..."

Donghae menggunakan jemarinya untuk mengusap sudut mata Hyukjae, menyingkirkan air matanya,

"Maafkan aku Sayang, maafkan aku."

Ketika Hyukjae tidak menolak, Donghae merengkuh Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak terluka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyuk, aku mencintaimu.."

Hyukjae membalas pelukan Donghae, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam pelukan lelaki itu, lelaki yang sangat dicintainya. Ah ya Tuhan... dia sangat bersyukur karena jalannya seperti ini. Dulu dia memang sempat menderita dan bingung, mempertanyakan jalan Tuhan kepadanya. Tetapi ternyata mereka diberi ujung yang indah.

Jemari Donghae menyentuh lembut perutnya dan mengusapnya,

"Dia akan menjadi cahaya dalam kehidupan kita, anak kita...semoga aku bisa menjaga kalian berdua."

"Kau sudah menjaga kami berdua." Suara Hyukjae serak oleh tangis, "Aku yakin kedepannyapun kau bisa menjaga kami berdua."

Donghae mengangkat dagu Hyukjae, lalu mengecup bibirnya lembut,

"Maafkan aku atas kekasaran dan sikap jahatku kepadamu, maafkan aku atas semua rahasia yang kusembunyikan kepadamu. Maafkan aku atas kelakuan burukku...dan terimakasih karena masih mencintaiku, bahkan di saat aku begitu sulit untuk dicintai."

Hyukjae tersenyum kepada Donghae, menatap mata Lelaki itu yang berkaca-kaca. Harapannya terkembang luas, akan masa depannya bersama Donghae dan anak-anak mereka nanti. Dia percaya bahwa mereka bisa menyelesaikan semua permasalahan ini, meluruskan semua dendam, memaafkan semua kesalahan dan membangun hidup mereka bersama.

Hyukjae percaya bahwa dia akan berbahagia bersama Donghae, dan juga bersama buah cinta mereka yang akan lahir nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

Epilog

Donghae mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan masuk, duduk disebelahnya,

"Jadi. Apakah kau akan pindah ke kamarku?" tanyanya pelan.

Hyukjae menoleh ke arah Donghae, lalu tersenyum simpul,

"Bukankah kau dulu mengusirku dari sana?"

Donghae mengangkat bahunya, tampak malu,

"Maafkan aku...itu memang memalukan kalau diingat lagi." Donghae menghela napas panjang,

"Tidurlah bersamaku di kamar, jadilah istriku yang sesungguhnya."

Kata-kata Donghae yang penuh arti itu membuat pipi Hyukjae memerah. Dia berdehem, berusaha menetralkan jantungnya yang berdebar.

"Aku akan memikirkannya." Gumamnya menggoda.

Donghae cemberut, lelaki itu menarik Hyukjae supaya duduk di sebelahnya dan memeluknya,

"Kalau kau tidak mau pindah ke kamarku, aku yang akan pindah ke kamarmu."

"Kau mau melakukannya?" Hyukjae membelalakkan mata tak percaya akan sikap mengalah Donghae, membuat Donghae tertawa,

"Tentu saja aku mau melakukannya, aku ingin tidur sekamar dengan istriku."

Hyukjae tersenyum malu-malu, "Aku juga ingin tidur sekamar denganmu."

Donghae langsung mengecup bibir Hyukjae dengan lembut,

"Terimakasih sudah membuatku merasa begitu bahagia, Sayang."

Hyukjae membiarkan Donghae merangkulnya dengan erat, tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang ke arah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Hari ini sudah hampir seminggu sejak insiden itu berlangsung dan Donghae tampaknya menghindar untuk membicarakannya, tetapi Hyukjae sangat ingin tahu...dia mencemaskan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Sungmin baik-baik saja, psikiater sudah merawatnya, rupanya di hari-hari tertentu, Kyuhyun mengunjunginya dan menanamkan dendam di benaknya. Kau tahu, sejak percobaan bunuh diri itu, emosi Sungmin labil karena otaknya terganggu."

"Dia tidak bisa disalahkan atas semua ini."

Donghae menghela napas panjang,

"Ya, dia tidak bisa disalahkan karena dia bahkan susah mengetahui mana yang benar dan mana yang salah dengan kondisinya sekarang...kamilah yang salah karena kami punya pikiran dan akal sehat, tetapi kami malahan dibutakan oleh dendam dan kebencian membabi buta."

Donghae tersenyum sedih, "Aku bahkan masih merasa malu kalau teringat betapa saat itu aku dikuasai dendam dan mengabaikan rasa cintaku kepadamu."

Hyukjae tersenyum lembut dan menatap Donghae sungguh-sungguh,

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Hae, aku sungguh-sungguh mengerti. Kau hanyalah seorang kakak yang sangat mencintai adiknya."

Hyukjae langsung memikirkan Kyuhyun,

"Begitupun Kyuhyun, dia hanya terlalu mencintai Sungmin."

"Mencintai hingga lebih buta dari yang buta itu sendiri."

Donghae menghela napas dengan sedih,

"Kyuhyun tetap harus berurusan dengan polisi Hyuk, aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak menuntutnya, aku hanya meminta jaminan supaya dia menjauh dari Sungmin, dan juga darimu...tetapi pistol yang dia miliki dibeli secara ilegal... aku tidak bisa menolongnya dalam hal ini."

Hyukjae teringat dia memeluk ibu Kyuhyun yang menangis dan meminta maaf kepadanya, ibu Kyuhyun sungguh tidak tahu apa yang ada di benak Kyuhyun, dia juga sama terkejutnya dan tidak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun menyimpan rencana keji dibenaknya, dia memohon kepada Hyukjae supaya membantu Kyuhyun, Hyukjae sudah menyampaikan hal itu kepada Donghae dan meskipun pada awalnya keberatan, Donghae akhirnya luluh danmenyetujuinya. Dia memutuskan tidak akan menuntut Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae sendiri masih tidak berani menemui Kyuhyun, tatapan penuh kebencian Kyuhyun kepadanya dulu itu masih membuatnya sedih dan bingung. Dia masih belum siap menghadapi Kyuhyun, mungkin nanti di lain kesempatan, ketika Kyuhyun sudah menyadari semuanya, dan Hyukjae sudah siap menemui lelaki itu.

Kecupan Donghae di dahinya membuat Hyukjae tersadar, dia mendongak dan tersenyum kepada suaminya,

"Bagaimana kabar kesayangan cilik kita?"

tanya Donghae lembut, menunduk dan mengusap perut Hyukjae dengan sayang,

"Menurutmu kapan dia menendang-nendang."

"Dia sudah menendang-nendang...beberapa malam yang lalu, kau melewatkannya karena tidak ada disampingku kalau malam." Jawab Hyukjae dengan menggoda.

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya tampak kecewa, "Kau benar-benar harus pindah ke kamarku, atau aku yang kekamarmu, aku tidak mau tidur terpisah lagi."

Kali ini suaranya tegas dan memaksa.

Hyukjae terkekeh mendengar nada arogan dalam suara Donghae, membuat Donghae tersenyum malu. Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang,

"Kuharap kau mau mendampingiku yang arogan, pemarah, kadang suka mengatur-atur. Jika aku bersikap buruk kuharap kau mau bersabar dan menungguku menyadari kesalahanku. Meskipun aku berjanji aku tidak akan bersikap buruk kepadamu, tidak akan pernah."

Hyukjae tersenyum,

"Aku percaya, Hae... kau mencintaiku, sebesar aku mencintaimu. Aku percaya bahwa cinta akan mengubah kita menjadi manusia yang lebih baik. Saling melengkapi dan menyayangi satu sama lain. Aku percaya bahwa hidup kita akan berlalu dengan bahagia."

Donghae menghela napas panjang, tampak terharu, matanya menghangat dan penuh cinta.

"Terimakasih Sayang. Aku bersumpah akan menjaga cinta dan kepercayaanmu."

Senyum Hyukjae terkembang, bahagia. Dia yakin jika mereka jujur dan tidak saling menyimpan rahasia, mereka bisa membangun kepercayaan dalam pernikahan dan menjalani semuanya dengan ujung yang membahagiakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai~~~~

Terimakasih banyak buat yg sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review dari chapter awal ^^

Karena saya belum bisa menulis cerita, saya harap masih akan ada yg berminat membaca remake -kan ff selanjutnya.

Terimakasih :)


End file.
